Spider-man: Dimensional Lost
by TheRedSpider
Summary: Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-man is going through time and space again after a little accident. Action, Humor and Drama will be what he finds in each new universe. Some familiar faces will be along the way, as well and some odd ones.
1. The Trip Starts

**-Spider-man: Dimensional Lost-**

Hey everyone, here **TheRedSpider**. I´ve been reading a lot of fanfics for a long time and some time ago I decided: "Hey maybe I´ll write something too". My favorite hero has always been Spider-man so it makes sense to start with him. The best writer I am not so any contrastive criticisms is accepted. So Let´s start this ride!

I do not own Spider-Man or any of the character that appear in this story.

 **CHAPTER 1: The Trip Starts**

New York, when you look at it, you can witness many things. A city of progress, a city of dedicated people trying to make the best of their day and as extraordinary as it may sound you can witness good vs evil, yes! That´s right. For some strange reason many heroes and villain dwell on this prosperous land and though one can say that eventually you can get used to the idea of super people fighting each other, giant robots destroying the city and alien invasions every so often, there is someone that seems to never have enough weirdness. Spider-man your friendly neighbor, protecting the citizen walking at night or helping the avengers stop an intergalactic war. He is always there, when you need him. So what was our favorite arachnid doing right now? Falling, yeah falling.

You would thing that when Tony Star, Reed Richard, Hank Pim invite you to check their new top secret project your day would be quiet. Well there must be someone trying to annoy spidey because today would be anything but quiet. As Spider-Man was web-swimming to the Avenger's Tower he was deep in thoughts - _Wow, me 24 Peter Parker going to help some of the most brilliant mind of the world for a new project, if the guys on Horizon Labs knew about it, I bet Uatu, and Grandy would be soooo jealous, also an have to pick up the cake for aunt may's birthday next week_ -. Soon he found himself inside the tower, going through the security measurements and casually greeting his fellow heroes while hanging from the ceiling. "Tony, Richard, Hank, what can your friendly neighbor spider-man do for you?".

"Well" spoke Hank Pim, the Ant-man "We just finished the first multi-dimensional portal, so we thought you could help us check the numbers before we kick this bad boy up".

Walking rapidly, spidey approached one the main computers closest to the portal. "Ok, the energy signals going in the portal seem stable, but how did you stabilized the energy coming out?".

This time, Reed steeped in, or more like stretched his neck to where Spidey was "We've been working on this device secretly for 3 months, so we've got plenty of testing to handle it."

"How can you save enough time to do experiments between each invasion or other world-threatening disaster? Am I the only one struggling with a social life?" Spidey asked.

"I'm rich" said Tony.

"I work and live with my entire family" spoke Richard.

"I'm a world leading scientist" finalized Hank.

Spider-man smirked "Screw you guys". At the end after some checking and adjustments the heroes stood in front of the portal adding some coordinates. "So gentlemen where would you like to go first? I vote for a dimension with relaxing beaches and supermodels!" Said Tony.

"You watch way too much TV man" Hank responded. He smiled inwards and thought - _It'd be cool though-_.

Activating the machine, a substance of light-blue energy started to flow in a circular way inside the portal. Though he was used to it, Spider-man was a little concerned. "Everything seems stable Peter, don't worry". Reassure Mr Fantastic to the web-head. Still, there was a little tingle in the back of his head, yes, his spider-sense was reacting and he knew something was out of place.

"Guys I think there is somethi-" he couldn't finish his sentence as an energy beam came from the portal directly to Tony. "Watch out!" Peter move reflexively, tackling him but getting hit instead. The only thing left was steam and dust on the spot where the hero was.

* * *

A lonely girl, wearing a blue and white dress, was seated on the grass of a hill, not far from her modest house. She was in a world of her own, thinking about the adventures she read so much on her books and comparing it to how monotonous and her actual life was. Her thoughts where shaken however when a loud crack came in the direction of her home. Rushing there, the young woman found the door of her basement, which was next to her house, smashed. Tables turned, broken glasses and utensils all over the floor was the scenery the young beauty found once she entered. Most curious of all, was the sign of a man, or well, the silhouette of a man. She couldn't see him well due to the lack of light.

"I feel like a hulk hit me" the strange figure muttered. This was of course Peter.

"A-Are you alright monsieur (mister in French) What happened?" The girl asked while the hero started to open his eyes slowly and putting a hand on his ribs. "Yeah... I'm fine just a little dizzy ughh".

"Quick, we better get some light to check for any wounds" just then the girl took the young man's hand and walk out of the basement. The sudden exposure to light stunned him but just for a moment.

"Thanks for that I'm not really sure what..." He then looked at her. - _Wait... Have I seen her... No...No,no,no,no, she is.. Is she?... Nah, that's a Disney princess! .. There is no way she is..._ \- after a minutes of silence the hero spoke again "Sorry to ask but... Is your name Belle?".

"How do you know my name? And why do you cover your face with that mask?" The brunette shortened the distance between the two now noticing better his strange outfit.

"Well... Uh... I'm new in the city but folks around talked about a beautiful and funny girl, so I supposed it was you". Though cover by his mask, Peter tried to put a sincere smile.

"Funny uh? Well, monsieur their definition of funny might actually be different for what you think" said the girl taking his left hand to comfort herself. "You haven't answered my question, why you use a mask?"

- _Crap, crap, crap, crap, come on Peter think on something_ \- "I-I-… I'm the new acrobat of a circus!" The hero tried to sound as professional as possible. "But uh where are my manners? - _They talked like that in the movie right?-"._ He took off the mask and looked at her directly in the eye. "Nice to meet you, my name is Peter Parker, I'm deeply sorry for your basement. If there is anything I can do, please let me know". He bowed slowly, trying to be as polite and elegant as possible.

Somehow, Belle could see the honesty on the man's words so she decided to trust him. "Well Monsieur Parker, nice to meet you too. First of all, seeing he current state of my basement I'll need to buy certain objects in the market to repair it. Also I´ll need food for the animal. So I think it would repair your debt if you help get them". Mentioned the girl as she walked to her house "Do you have something else to wear Monsieur Parker?.

"Actually no... My uh... crew has all my attires. They should arrive tomorrow". Answered Spidey.

"Well I just so happen to have my Dad's old clothing, try them on and I'll adjust them if needs be, alright?"

* * *

A mustard-colored shirt and brownish pants was all Belle could find for Peter. After some sewing the couple found themselves in the market with Peter without his mask carrying a few bags and some other materials.

"I told you Monsieur you don't need to carry everything; you already have the wood resting on your shoulder. I've always been alone, I'm used to it". Tried to convince the brunette to our hero.

"And as I've told you before, I destroyed your basement so this is the least I could do, by the way just call me Peter". Smiled the young man.

"Ok Peter, then you can call me Belle" responded her while giving him more bags with food and other item to repair the basement. "You know? For someone who just got hurt, you look remarkably well".

"W-What can I say? the circus can be a somewhat dangerous place. I get hurt sometimes but I recover quickly... I must admit for a little village, it is very lively". Thought out-loud Spidey trying to driven away the conversation.

"Yeah, it kind of is... But after you have lived here for 17 years you feel... Trapped". Muttered his companion. Peter could tell the sadness on her voice.

"Does it anything has to be with the "funny" definition you mention before?" Asked Peter.

"Yes... The towns villagers think I'm… odd, just because I read books. They also seem to believe my father is some kind of loon just because he is fascinated with machinery and inventions". Claimed Belle walking a little slower

"Well, I got some experience with that, when I started my live in the... circus, town folks didn't know what to make of me, I just tried to do the best I could. But eventually my friends there showed me how to deal better with them" said Peter remembering his rough beginning and the many experiences he had with the other heroes.

"What was their suggestion?" The young beauty asked.

"To remember that I define myself, people might have their opinion, some for good and some to hurt, but the important thing is to keep true to yourself" answered Peter recalling his uncle's many advices.

"Wow... Life in the circus sure appears exciting!... mine... Is very much the opposite". Walking a bit closer to Peter she asked. "But forget about that, please tell me more about your life, where have you been? Who have you worked with? What animals do you have?!" Belle asked closer and closer to Peter oblivious of her own excitement.

"W-why don't you tell me about you first? It would be nice to know you a little bit better" said Peter, running out of excuses for not speaking about himself.

"It's true Monsieur Parker, sorry if I've been rude, and to answer your question, well you already know about my likes, but my usual activities are very much the same, cleaning the house, going to the market, maybe reading one book or two, helping my father on his inventions, and maybe traveling around with Felipe." Explained the girl while both were walking back her house.

"Felipe?" Asked Spidey

"Oh yes, that's our horse he is very friendly once you get to kn-"

"Belle!" called the man.

"Curses..." Said Belle. The voice of the man was way too familiar for her "This is something else I usually have to deal with" As Belle finished her sentence a man in a tight red shirt appeared in front them, pushing aside Peter and making him crumble, well he would have, had his reflexes not kicked in.

- _Yeah... I was wondering when Gaston would show up_ \- Peter thought

"Gaston! If you haven't noticed you just pushed my friend aside. What do you want?" Said Belle forcing a polite tone.

"Excuse me Belle, I didn't see your friend". Smiled Gaston without turning to see Peter. "But I just got a new trophy from my last hunt, why don't we go and admire it... together?" He said this last part while grabbing Belle's hand.

Seeing the unpleasant and almost furious expression on Belle's face, Peter decided to step in. "Actually, we are kind of in a hurry here, so I would appreciate if you let us go in peace". Talked Spidey, while taking Belle hand and walking away from Gaston.

Noticing that Belle was not next to him, Gaston walked to Peter getting in front on him. "And exactly who are you?" the brute's little patience was noticeable

"Peter Parker, I act in the circus that will arrive tomorrow" answered Peter without backing down.

"The circus uh? Well I guess every show need its clowns ha ha ha!". Laughed Gaston

"Yeah, it does but the spot is already taken, so better luck for next time. But hey, there are many circus, you will may find an occupation with them". As impolite as it was, Belle was resisting the laugh trying to get out of her throat. "If you excuse us, Belle and I have a lot of work ahead of us soooo so long". And with that the pair went ahead to Belle's house. Gaston of course would not tolerate such actions against him.

"You dare mocking me you little circus freak?!" Advancing straight to Peter, Gaston wanted to grab him by his neck. Nevertheless, our favorite super hero was a step ahead and with some of the wood of his shoulder he turned quick enough to hit Gaston in the chin, knocking him out. Though angry, Belle still found some compassion for the brute. "Should we help him?"

Peter answered "Nah, I already see 3 women coming for him; beside I didn't hit him that hard". Seen the mischievous smile on Peter's face, Belle couldn't help but laugh inward while walking home.

* * *

After a couple hours of working, the pair finished repairing the basement near sunset. "Not to be rude but, you really know how to work with wood" congratulated Peter to Belle.

"It has always been my father and I, so he taught me how to repair all sort of things"

"Now that you mention it, where is your father?"

"Oh, he went out of the village to the fair on another town, hopefully he is there by now" answered Belle with happiness in her voice

"Oh... For sure... - _more like meeting the beast right now_ \- Let's hope so". After some cleaning, silence and thinking Belle spoke to her new friend. "Peter I know that I've only meet you for one day but...I was wondering... Would you mind performing for me like in the circus? I know that here is different but..."

"Uh... well... I think I owe you at least that much, so... Eh... I'll figure out something - _what the hell Am I saying? I should be looking for a way to come back to my home!_ -

"Yes? You will?! Thank you my friend! I know it will be an amazing spectacule, but please don't destroy my basement again" told Belle "Also you can sleep here if you want, the barn is pretty spacious, so you can get comfortable, I'll just go look for some blankets and if you need me, I'll be in my room upstairs"

"Thanks for your hospitality." said Peter - _it is fair, she letting a stranger sleep in her house would be risky...thought with how many locks this house has..._ -. After a small dinner and some laughter remembering the events of that afternoon the two broke apart and Spidey finally had some time to himself. Once in the barn He relax a bit trying not to make much sound - _How in the hell I ended up in a Disney movie!? Did I just really pass my whole day with Belle from Beauty and the Beast?!... Ok ok Parker calm down, calm down, you already have experience going to other universes, usually I just have to wait for theportal to open again and then eventually I can get home... But seriously a Disney Universe?... Though I would like to meet Wall-e and Eva... FOCUS PARKER!-_

After much thought and some discussion with himself, Peter fall sleep, opting for trusting on the 3 minds that put him on this problem. - _they are some of the most brilliant minds of the world, they should get me out of here in no time right? RIGHT?!-_

* * *

It was morning already and Belle was sitting in a wood trunk waiting expectantly for the presentation. Peter, hiding in one of the branches of a tree close by, started to make a fake presentation voice. "And now ladies and gentlemen the circus is proud to present The Unique.. the Spectacular!... THE AMAZIIIIIIING SPIDER-MAN!" Continuing with his act, Peter jumped from the tree and landing in front of her in full hero costume.

"Wow!" Said Belle with a smile on her face.

"Hello and good morning dear audience, are you ready to be MARVEL!?". The only sound that could be heard was Belle's giggles. "That's the attitude". Following this, he jumped backwards, landing on his two hands. The applauds just got increasingly louder and louder as Peter stood upside down in one hand and then just in two fingers. Jumping back and standing normally he continued.

"For my next act I will require and assistant, anyone?" Peter pretended to look for someone in an audience. "You Young lady, why don't you come here?" Happily Belle Obeyed. "So young girl, tell me, what's is your name?" Asked spider-man.

Belle a little confused for the question responded a little insecure. "Uh... Belle?".

"Well Belle". Began Spidey "for my next act I shall need you to hold tight for my neck and answered a question for me, tell me, what are spiders known for?". As he turned around in front of Belle, she put her hands around his neck. "Well... Uh... They are famous for her ability to climb walls right?" As quickly as she said it Peter started to run to Belle's house and jumped very high up. Belle was waiting for them to hit a walk at such height and speed so she closed her eyes. However the hit never came. As she slowly open her eyes while grabbing harder on Peter's neck, she was shocked once she notice they were near her house's attic!.

"Ho-How!... Did you just-?!" Struggled Belle to find the world to describing her astonishment.

"Hold tight!" Screamed Spidey as he jump from her house to a nearby tree, landing on one of the tallest branches, grating them a great view of the village. "Do you like the view?"

Again, Belle was baffled at the scene; yes she had seen the little town before, but never from that perspective. "This... This is Amazing Peter! The Town looks beautiful from here!."

"Yes it is... But to finish the act I will make a one last jump, so get ready!" Once she approved, the hero jumped 25 meters on the air. Soon after they started to fall to the ground. Belle was screaming her lungs out, but Peter was experience enough on falling, so at the right moment he extended his arm shooting enough webs to make a save net for both of them. Landing finally on the ground. Belle was, of course, a little stunned for the experience.

"Are you ok Belle?" Asked Peter.

"Th... T-that w-w-was... INCREDIBLEE! Jumping around, balancing on trees, falling fast through the sky, it was all so memorable!, is that how you feel every time you perform?! If that's only you I can't imagine how the whole circus will be, you are incredible!". Watching her speaking made Peter laugh a bit. Belle looked like a kid in candy store.

"Well thank you Belle" he said as he bowed politely. "You complain about hacing a kind of boring life so I thought I could make it a bit more".

"Thank you very much Peter, you really have made my day, but how did you do all those jumps and how did you stick to the wall?" Question Belle.

"That's my secret" smirked Spider-man. As the couple chatted back and forth a sudden blue light came from the sky, similar to that of the portal.

"My Goodness what is that?!" Thought out loud Belle

"That's my crew mates of the circus Belle, I know I got a lot to explain and I wish I had time, but don't worry, your life won't be boring anymore" As he finished his sentence he shoot 2 webs, one to the house and another to a tree creating some sort on slingshot. "Remember to be brave, and keep thinking like that, never let others change you!" And with that Spider-man flew into the sky, going through the portal and disappearing from Belle`s sight.

Belle had trouble processing what just happened, a strange light in the sky, Peter Parker, the circus acrobat that crashed in her basement just a day ago went directly into that light on the sky and disappeared. She would had continued this line of though were it not for Felipe running desperately at her.

"Felipe! what happened? Calm down boy calm down boy. Where is Papa? Where is Papa!? Quick take me to him!" And with that she got on Felipe, riding to where her destiny awaited for her.


	2. City of Heroes

Hey everyone, here **TheRedSpider**. Here is chapter 2. I´ll try to upload as fast as I can but I´m in university so I´ll try my best. Enjoy

 **CHAPTER 2: City of Heroes**

The multi-universe is a strange place indeed; filled with multiple realities and dimensions. On one edge we can find a planet stuck on the Victorian Era, maybe one where zombies do exist or even one where humans never appeared. The "what if and the else" worlds can be never ending and for a hero going through the fabric of space and time like Spider-man, it was not a good sign that he would return to his home anytime soon.

Traveling to what appear to be a worm-hole full of glimpse of different realities was quick yet fascinating to our science loving hero. Coming to what seem like the end Peter was once again falling. This time though he was well awake and in a very familiar environment. Buildings, companies, a skyscraper covered by the night' sky. This was the scene he could see from above. - _Yes! I arrive in a modern place, is not New York though, I don't recognize any of these buildings... but well could be worst I guess-._

Deciding not to hit the ground Spider-man shot one of his webs to start his travel throughout the city. "People walking in the street? Check, cabs trying to get by? Check, street stalls serving food from unknown sources and with questionable health value? Check, check, check!". Spoke Peter to himself as he explored the city. After a couple of minutes he started to notice that the people down the street where looking at him, some pointing at him and a few even taking their cellphones out to take photos. - _Hopefully they at taking my good side_ -. He thought.

Once he found a lonely alley, he hid in it, to get away from curious eyes. Now sitting in the wall, which means sticking his back to it along with his feet, it was time to evaluate the situation. "Well, at least this is no Disney movie I know of…. Ok Parker, let's see what we know so far. To begin I'm in another dimension/city not very different from my own. Next, judging by the people's light reaction maybe they are used to see humans with super powers. And finally, if the previous statement is true, then my best change to get out of here is to contact these super guys and try to work together to get back home, soooo". Looking around him, he spotted a trash can with a newspaper on the top. Quickly, he pulled it to where he was with help of his webs and started to read it.

"Ok let's see if my assumptions are correct ...The Scarlet Speedster of Central City better known as the Flash, stopped a bank robbery yesterday caused by a ...meta-human? That's something to keep in the back of my mind. Also, a couple of street robberies, cat rescued from a tree….. every dimension has one of those huh?. Let's see what else…... written by Iris West. Well this Flash-guy appears to be quiet popular... _Wish I could say the same_ ….What else... A couple of pictures... All of them are filled with a long blurr... Hummmm maybe his power is super speed. They also have an article about the collaboration between the CCPD (Central City Police Department) and S.T.A.R LABS, maybe another place I can check out later…. Well, that seems to be everything useful I can get. Now, let's get a bit more familiar with th-"

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!". A cry for help got to his ears. Following the sound, Spider-Man found a crime in progress, two people, a man and an elderly woman. He with a knife at her throat, both inside an alley. Acting rapidly, spider-man shot a web to the criminal's hand and another to his back. Pulling strongly, the man flew to the main avenue but just before he could hit the ground, the criminal found himself trapped in some kind of web created on a street light.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU FU-". A web covered his mouth.

"Geshhhh man, would it kill you to have some manners?, we have a lady in front of us" said the web-head on top of the light. He then Jumped down to where the woman was. "Are you ok Miss?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" responded the woman.

"That's good to hear, luckily I was around, did he hurt you?"

"No... Thanks for asking young man... Who... Who are you? I've never seen you around here." Spoke the woman trying to show her gratitude.

"I'm your friendly neighbor Spider-man, now can you call the cops? I got no cellphone here". Thought he couldn't emulate much emotion through the mask, his lenses adjusted to his eye's expression, creating that way an apologetic face. After calling the local cops and gave him a farewell, the woman started to redo her walk home.

"Thanks again Spider-man for saving me" was the last thing the woman said before walking away.

Now with the criminal webbed and hanging, the super hero took a little piece of paper from his belt along with a pencil. He wrote a little note and stuck it to the criminal. "Don't worry the web will dissolve in 1 hour, the cops should arrive before that". Turning away from the criminal, the walking on-goers started to get close to the trapped man. They all started to take photos and laugh as they read the note: "Courtesy of your Friendly Multi-Dimensional Neighbor Spider-man".

Ready to leave the scene, Spider-man attached a web to one of the building when his spider-sense reacted and a stick of lighting appeared in front of him.

"So... you are the new meta-human social media speaks of" said the figured, arms crossed. He was tall, with a full red body suit and a lightning symbol on his chest.

"Really? Wow, I've just been here for 20 minutes and I'm already famous? Damn, I wish I was this popular on my universe" spoke Spider-man mostly to himself trying to appear pissed.

"Yeah... news here can go faster than me sometimes". Mutter the speedster.

"I'm guessing you are the hero from the newspaper, the Flash right?" Replied Peter.

"The one and only fastest man alive, Anyway I take it that you are not from this universe right?"

"How did you know? People don't tent to use colorful suit and have incredible powers?" Spidey said with a bit of amazement on how he got discovered so fast.

"Sometimes we do, but you fell form a portal on the sky and that's pretty difficult to miss. Besides, we've got some visitors before. What are you doing here anyway?" Questioned Flash .

Before Spider-man could answered his spider-sense kicked in again. Turning quickly he saw a small building, a block from their position, explode and flames starting engulf it. "We better save the explanations for later Speedy Gonzales". Looking at each other, both nodded in agreement. "I take the bottom floors, you take the ones on top" Commanded the Flash to Spider-Man. And with that, both of them raced to the burning building. Flash arrive first at the scene and Spidey close above him with is webs. Flash entered through the main door and Spider-man went through a window.

Once inside, the flash began to rush to the different rooms, going in and out of the building carrying anyone he could find. Spider-man's situation was a little more difficult however. Without being able to stick to any surface for much time without risking it to break, his mobility was very restricted. Luckily this wasn't his first rodeo, so focusing all of his sense, and especially his spider-sense, he started to look for civilians. He entered in a little room and webbed the roof above him as he feared it may collapse. Catching a little mumble inside of a closet he found two kids inside, one boy and a girl shaking and crying as they hug each other.

"Calm down, calm down you two. You're her brother?" The little one just nodded looking at the hero. **CRACK** , was the sound Peter heard, warning him of the roof's state. "Good, you protected your sister, now, let me protect you both". Maybe it was mask or his voice, but this man remind the little boy of their own Scarlet Speedster. So looking at his sister, both stand up and threw themselves at him.

With everyone from the first floor evacuated, Flash started to run around the building trying to suck oxygen out of the air in an attempt to help Spider-man on the upper floors. Still, the floors had transformed into an inferno inside, as a second explosion occurred inside it. Thanks to his spider-sense, Peter fleet that level, and ended in the last floor. His vision fixed on his only escape route, a window at the end of the hall. With the kids in one hand he pressed a bottom on his right web shooter and fired as he advance through the hall. As the web contacted the fire, they expanded and extinguished the flames, giving him a freeway. Crashing the window to get out, Spidey escaped the building shooting a web to land safely. Getting to where Flash and everyone else was, he gave the kids to their parents who went rushing for them.

"Thank you Sir thank you very much". Was what the parents could mutter as they cry and hugged their children.

"Don't worry ma'am, the firefighter will arrive soon so don't forget to get their help for your children and for you" Peter got down in one knee to reach the boy's height. "Good job back there buddy, keep protecting you sister like that ok? And you little lady keep being brave for your brother". The girl wiping her tears, spoke "Yes Mister, I will". Waiving at them he walked again. Looking at the Flash, he indicated to follow him. Running to the roof of a nearby building, Peter shot two webs to a light to impulse himself up.

Once on the top the two heroes meet again. "You got nice moves back there". Remarked Flash

"You too man but...why did you trusted me?" Asked Spider-man.

"I saw you saving the old lady on the street." Flash paused for a minute thinking and after everything he witnessed and came to a conclusion. Extending his hand he approached the web-head. "I'm The Flash, the fastest man alive".

Trusting his intuition (and his spider-sense) Peter advanced and took his hand. "I'm Spider-Man, your friendly neighbor". Now hands shaken, Peter started to walked away. "Well, I'll be seeing you around Flash, stay sharp". Leaping from the building the web-head slowly disappear from Flash's' eye. As he got away, the fastest man alive then talked through an earpiece on his mask. "Cisco, Caitlin did you get all that?" What do you think of the guy?".

* * *

It was already the morning on the other day. Finding a place to stay wasn't that difficult. Peter had improved his belt to fit different material before the incident. Special webbing, Spidey-tracker, and most importantly money. So having spent the night resting Peter decided that it was time to investigate more about this new dimension. As he walked through a street downtown, he could see a local. _-C.C Jitter huh? Let see... Cafe shop and Internet Caffe?, that can work-_ he thought as he approached it. "2 mockas and ummmm chocolate cookies and a bagel, I'm gonna here for a while" ordered once he enter on the place. Taking a seat and sat in front of a computer. He began to research everything he could about this universe, its history, its geography and specially the heroes that dwell on it. "Huh... Interesting".

* * *

Back in Star Labs Barry Allan AKA The Flash was investigating the new hero in town.

"Cisco did you check the video I send you?" Asked Barry to his fellow scientist, inventor and lover of all things cool Cisco Ramon.

"Yeas I did, we have a bit more than 10 minus of this guy. Since he save the lady until he left the roof. It doesn't appear to be anything too suspicious about him. What was his name again?".

"Spider-man" answered Barry.

Cisco smiled "I approve, Caitlin, what do you think of him?" Cisco spoke to his other co-worker, the red haired biology scientist Caitlin Snow.

"Well with the video on Internet, it`s difficult to tell... And with that mask even more, we see him traveling through the city with these kind of cables and-"

"Webs". Cisco Remarked

"What?"

"They're webs; he is a spider, so he is shooting webs"

Caitlin let that one slide. "As I was saying, he traveled through the city, dealt with the criminal with his... **webs** and then helped you save civilian for a burning building... I don't know Barry, I think he at least deserve the benefit of the doubt."

There was minute of silence from Barry. "I think you are right… but just to be sure, what about his powers?"

This time Caitlin spoke first, "Based on his name, maybe his power are spider-related, wall crawling, jumping, also spiders can lift up to 10 time his weight so, maybe that's the measure of his strength".

"Did you see any of that when you were working together?" Cisco asked to Barry

"Well, to be able to move like that through the air he needed to be very agile, and strong to pull himself through the air, so maybe super strength can't be rule out"

"What about the crawling? It would be awesome to be able to crawl up wall!" Said Cisco.

"That... I can't verify ...but anyway, I ask Joe and Iris to keep an eye outside. If anything happens let me know ok?". And with that Barry ran out of the lab to head to his home.

* * *

Four hours had passed since Peter began his investigation. So far this dimension was practically the same to his earth. Strangely there was no record or mention even of any of the heroes from his universe, no Captain America, no Iron Man, and of course no Peter Parker, it was as if no hero nor villain from he knew were present here. On the other side, there were some similarities, The Green Arrow, for example, the emerald vigilante of a near city appeared to be a version of his earth's Hawkeyes. _-I bet Barton would sue him for copyrights-_ thought Peter laughing at the thought.

Now of course he understood better the whole meta-human deal. The explosion in Star Labs that affected people and granted them super-power. How The Flash started from a legend until becoming the biggest hero the city has ever known. "He sure is lucky, He doesn't have to put up with Jameson all day long" said Peter mostly to himself. Noticing now that it was close to noon, Peter got up from his table and left the local. His best shot at the moment was to convince The Flash to help him get back home but right now he was occupied web-swinging through the city. Maybe it wasn't his earth, but that didn't free him from the responsibility bestowed upon him. After a couple of hours he was getting used to city. "I have to said, this city is way calmer than New York". As soon as he finished that sentence a strange storm caught his attention. Spider-man face palmed. _-Me and big mouth_ \- The storm came out of nowhere and it started to get stronger by the downtown are. "I better go check that out".

* * *

Barry Allen was walking through the city streets. Right next to him was her childhood friend Iris West. "So Barry what do you think?" Asked Irish.

"...Uh? Sorry Irish, I wasn't paying attention". Said Barry scratching the back of his head. "What did you ask?"

"I was telling you about this new tattoo I want to get in my back, all the way down to my waist". Said Irish looking rather happy to Barry. There was a silence between the 2. Barry's face showed surprise but it quickly turned to annoyance as his partner started to laugh out loud.

"You know Barry hahahaha to be so fast you are very slow to catch on". Iris laugh died down after a minute or so.

"Very funny Iris, what did you say?"

Iris tried to put an apologetic face. "I was asking you about our reunion tomorrow, remember? You, Dad, Cisco, Cathleen and me" claimed the brunette.

"Oh, yeah yeah sure, no problem, we'll be there." Tried to reassure Barry.

"I know you will... But I really want a tattoo you know?"

"Yeah I know I know… your father maybe won´t like it so much".

"I`ll deal whit him, don't worry. Now seriously, I did some digging about this spider-man and I found nothing relate to him, only the stuff social media. Did my dad find something?"

"No, Joe couldn't find anything either. No criminal with those names, no match with that symbol on his chest. Nothing really, and without knowing his name we can't really look any further". Concluded The Flash. Iris got close to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, if he is indeed evil you'll catch him right?".

"Yeah I will" Barry smiled

Their walk was interrupted when the weather suddenly changed; the sky became cloudy and lightning started to appear near downtown. "Iris is better if you take cover, I'll handle this"

"And what?! Leave without photos of The Flash saving the day?, No Way!"

"Ok, ok you win, but try to stay save ok? And please keep your distance!". Yelled Barry as he sprinted out, leaving Iris behind.

Barry changed into his suit and called his team back in Star Labs. "Guys are you seeing this?"

"Yes Barry" responded Cathleen. "The air pressure just when down a lot, also the static on the air seems to be rising".

"This is likely Weather Wizard's work" continue Cisco.

"I'm closing in, let me know if anything happens". Shortly after Barry was in the downtown area. Everyone was running to get away from the incoming storm. Grey clouds and lightning was the scenery at that moment and Flash knew that wasn't good. Suddenly a tornado started to descend and Flash began to take people out of harm's way. With everyone evacuated the tornado fully formed. Suddenly a man stepped out of it.

"Flash!" The man had a malevolent smiley on his face. "You seem surprise". He was Caucasian, with black hair and a one-week-beard.

"Mark Mardom!, what are you doing here?" Asked Barry a bit shocked.

"Well I love Central's city weather, and I thought I could give a little tour around the city, plus killing you is a good reason too". Smirked Mardon.

"You'll have to catch me first!" With that Barry started to run around him as Weather Wizard started to concentrate the Tornado around him. - _I just need to get to 700 miles per hour before the storm gets out of control-_ he thought. Yet as he went running, he didn't notice a piece of metal thrown at his feet. Before he could react, an explosion erupted from the device sending Flash out of his track and making him roll on the ground.

"Did I forget to mention my new associate?" spoke the villain. A man with a long blue leather coat stepped out. "Mr George Harkness seems to have unfinished business with you too." Walking calmly both villain stood side by side.

"You remember me don't you Flash?" Said the man in the coat. "Last time I see you, you and the Arrow stop me from bombing Starling City, time for payback!". The man opened his coat, showing several boomerangs hanging from it. "Remember the plan!" Ordered Weather Wizard as he pulled himself into the air.

"Barry be careful, weather wizard is lowering the temperature of the air, he may try to attack you with ice" warned Cisco as he checked from Star Labs the battle.

"Gotcha" answered Barry as he run and dodge Harkness' boomerangs, some of them landing on the ground, other passed him and even some just going around him.

"You are awful shot today, aren't you Captain Boomerang?" laughed Barry .

"Not so fast on the thinking department aren't you?" Responded Digger.

Before Flash could notice, Captain Boomerang threw one more boomerang in front of him. Now Barry understood, all the boomerangs had formed a circle around him, and as soon as the final one landed, they all started to produce high-pitched sound waves around him. Though it couldn't be heard from the outside, Barry screamed as the waves drilled into his ears, so much so that some bold started to come out of them. Immobilize by the pain, he tried to protect his ear with his hands but it was no use.

"Barry! what's happening?!" Caitlin tried to communicate with him but there was no response.

"The shock waves are interfering with the communications, if the waves were strong enough they could have damaged his earpieces". There was a silent between the two. "Barry is on his own now".

Back with Barry, with the pain burning through his head, the speedster knew that his eardrums would explode if he didn't do anything. Having gathered enough ice, Weather Wizard created several ice-pillars around him, aim directly at the Hero. "It was a pleasure to meet you Flash!" he yelled. As he was about fire his ice, his eyes were blinded by a sticky substance. Before he knew it as well, Captain Boomerang was thrown by a kicked in the stomach delivered by a figure that just swung at the scene. The boomerangs around flash started to melt suddenly and Barry was free from his torture. As soon as he could focus he saw a blue and red figure giving him a hand to stand up.

"Spi-spider-man?" His sight adjusted and could see better now. Indeed was the arachnid hero. "How... How did you do that?"

"Acid Webbing, How are you holding up?" He said as both stood side by side.

"I ah..." Flash groaned a bit. "I'll be fine".

"Ok, tell me what we are dealing with"

"Two villains, Weather Wizard, he control he weather. Air, ice and lightning and water. And his partner Captain Boomerang, tactician and expert combatant. His main weapon are boomerang". The Flash explained

Spider-man had to stop an incoming laugh. "You can't be serious".

"We'll talk about it later. I'll deal with Wizard you take care of Boomerang". Ordered Barry as he sprinted out of the way, avoiding Ice coming his way

"You are kind of bossy you know?". Peter shot a web to where he sent Digger. As he got closer, he could sense and incoming boomerang going to his web. Before it could cut it though, Peter let go of it and landed. Once he was at close enough, he spoke.

"Hey man seriously, you need a better public agent". Digger was getting angry, so he threw 2 boomerangs at the web-slinger while running for a close confrontation. "Maybe a change of name could help" Peter back flipped to dodge the two incoming objects. "It could be Captain Kangaroo!". The spider-sense kicked in and warmed Spidey of the projectiles coming back it. "Or captain Australia!" When Captain Boomerang was close the hero ducked giving Digger only instances to avoid being hit by his own weapons.

"So, using my weapons against me? I'm gonna crush you bug!" Captain Boomerang yelled.

"Spiders are arachnids man! Why everyone gets it wrong?" Peter spoke to himself. The confrontation got close, with Digger trying to hit Spider-man, the key word here was trying, as Peter easily dodged every attack from the mercenary. Pissed off already, Captain Boomerang got some distance between himself and the Spider hero, so throwing his explosive projectiles at the web-head he hoped to get some advantage. He had none of it however when spider-man jump 10 meter in the air to avoid the explosion. Seen this as an opportunity Harkness fired his boomerangs again at the hero in the sky. "Avoid this!" Peter. watching the weapons coming his way, got an Idea. He webbed one boomerang with each hand. Then directed one to Digger's feet causing and explosion that send him into a nearby wall, head first, knocking him out. As he fell he also saw Flash's situation with Weather Wizard. So he directed the remaining boomerang right at his other adversary. "Flash! Heads Up!"

Barry was running around avoiding ice and lightning bolts coming down at him from Mark Mardon. He had to keep the target on his back to spot Mardon from attacking other people but he also was looking for an opening to attack. When Flash heard his name he saw the projectile going his enemy's way.

Weather Wizard quickly form and ice shield to protect himself for the blast but he inevitably dropped to the pavement when the explosion occurred. Before he could react Flash came rushing and with an uppercut he knocked his lights out.

After a minute or so, the police came. With both heroes being applaud by the citizens, the two villains unconscious and been tight up in webs, the cops had little problem cuffing the culprits.

"So Flash you need any help?" One of the officers said.

"No officer... I'm fine" said flash trying to sound confident.

"Where are you gonna take them? Peter asked

"We have special containments in Star Labs for meta-humans".

"Oh really? That was next on my tour list"

"Tell you what, give me a hand with them and I'll show you the place"

"Deal"


	3. Family Reunions

Hey everybody. Wow, just wow, I know it´s just two reviews and a couple of followers but for me is really awesome to see people enjoying my story, so thanks you for your support and please, review!

 **CHAPTER 3: Family Reunions.**

For a science lover like Peter Parker Star Labs was kind of impressive. Sure he has been on Tony Star Industries up close but for being in another earth, the technology was quite good. After delivering the villains on The Pipeline, a special jail on Star Lab design for meta-humans, both heroes were heading to the Central room.

"Hey wait". Said Spider-man next to Flash. "It's not usual for me to do this, hell is Superhero 101 but for all I've seen, I believe I can trust you Flash. That said". Spidey smirked. "I need you to help me get back home, so is better if I come as clean as possible". Reaching for his mask, he pulled it out, unmasking himself and extending his one of his hand. "Nice to meet you again, I'm Peter Parker".

Seeing this really shocked the Flash. This guy in front of him just revealed his secret identity. - _He is either a villain in disguise or he IS really a hero_ \- thought Flash. After considering a thousand times, and he actually could do that thanks to his speed, he decided for the later. "Well, you really didn't read the superhero guidelines did you?". Pulling back his mask and shaking his fellow hero's hand The speedster continue. "Barry Allen nice to meet you" With the presentation already out of the way both heroes entered the central room.

"Barry what happened? Are you alright?" Said Caitlin walking to Barry. "Wait, why are you unmask?" Caitling then looked at the now unmasked Spider-man "...Is he?".

There was a lot of staring going around, so seeing the awkward situation that could unfold Peter decided to step forward. "Umm... Hello, I'm Peter Parker this may not be the best time, but hopefully we can all get along". Both Cisco and Caitlin were uncertain on what to do. Looking at Barry for an answer he just nodded at, signaling them that everything was fine.

"Cisco Ramon over here". The brunette said "Mechanical Engineer and my little lady here is Caitlin Snow, Bio-engineer, nice to meet you." Then Cisco approached Barry "Dude I think is better If Caitlin check your ears".

"Yeah you are right". Obeyed the hero leaving with Caitlin to a little medical area they had.

Peter on the other hand was just looking around the room. "I got to say, this place is impressive". He Commented looking at the equipment.

"State-of-art technology man, the best Central City has to offer" remarked Cisco, walking next to him. "Sorry dude but I have to ask, that thing you shoot from your wrists, it is a web right?".

"Actually it is" Responded Peter.

"I told you Caitlin! They were webs!" Celebrated Cisco throwing his hand to the air.

"Yeah, Yeah Cisco" Could be heard from the other side of the room.

Now Cisco was getting really excited. "Man you gotta tell me, how did you do it? How much webbing can you produce?! Does it use proteins like real webs or a synthetic component?"

From Barry's perspective it was very funny seeing the inventor of their team geeking out with Peter. "Those two seem to be getting along, don't you think Caitlin?" Right next to him was his female friend examining his ear.

"Yeah, it seems so, how is your ear?"

"Just buzzing a bit, those Boomerang really hurt me, where could he get that tech?" asked Barry

"I don't know but you can't underestimate him next time". There was a pause for Caitlin´s side. "Are you sure about this? About him? I know I am the one how said all about giving him a chance but..."

"I understand and I now it may be dangerous but I'm willing to give him a chance still keep an eye on him for my ok?"

"We´ll do Barry, we´ll do now, your ear seems to be fine, with your powers it should be ready in an hour or two".

Barry smirked "Thanks Doctor Snow". With that, he got out of the bed and walked to where Peter and Cisco were. On their side however, Peter was just explaining more about his web shooter.

"So yeah, that's basically it. As the web is in the cartage, it is in liquid form but as it gets out and get in contact with the air, its density rises and gains flexible properties". Peter said summing up his explanation. "So far, thanks to some improvements, it is now bullet-proof"

"I can't believe that you really invented that when you were only 15 years old! That's really amazing" Commented Cisco - _I gotta think of something to brag about quick!... the suit!-._ You know Peter; I actually designed the suit Barry wears". Remarked Cisco proudly.

Peter Just laughed at the comment but before he could continue Barry approached them. "Nice to see that you two are getting along guys". Barry said.

"Cisco here is pretty cool actually" responded Peter "How is your ear?"

"It should be healed up completely in an hour or so" told Barry.

"Then beside speed your also have a Healing Factor?" Peter inferred

Cisco intervened "Healing Factor? What do you mean by that?".

"Oh, you don't call it that around here?" Told Peter "oh well uhh in my earth we call a healing factor to the ability to repair damaged tissue on an accelerated rate".

"Well, in that case yeah, I suppose I have that" thought out loud Barry. "Thought I'm not sure about the name... Anyway Peter, how can we help you?"

Out of nowhere Caitlin joined the team right next to Cisco "Yeah, for a guy who was transported to another universe you look quite relax".

Peter smirked at the comment "Actually this kind of things tent to happen a lot, I've travel to other earths already, to space, to the micro-universe, I've meet other versions of myself, it happens every second Saturday of the month. I swear guys sometimes I think that there is someone out there just dying to annoy me"

"That's awesome dude!" Remarked Cisco almost jumping out, but instance he held it long enough to walk to the central computer and started typing. "Now that you mention that Peter, here is something that may interest you." Pressing a few bottom a diagram and an early footage of spider-man´s arrival appeared on the screen. "Once you arrived, we picked up strange signals from that portal, we have had some experience with inter-dimensional visitor after all".

"Any chance you may predict when it will appear again?" Peter asked

"I can't pin point it exactly, the portal will open in the same place, at least I think. Also, there seems to be a lot of radiation on the area surrounding the portal, nothing like when it opened but it is there, rising. Maybe once the energy is at an equal level, the portal will open again." deduced Cisco.

"Then, when can the portal open?" Asked Caitlin

"If my assumptions are correct, it should be open on 3 days"

"Well, I can work with that".

"By the way when did you leave?" asked Caitlin

"On April 25th, I have to pick up a cake for my Aunt´s birthday on May 5th, So I better hurry up"

"Don't worry Peter, you´ll be back soon" Reassured Barry, padding Peter´s shoulder.

After some more conversation, the quartet was eventually join by Iris West and Joe West who were checking on Barry after knowing about the incident. At the beginning they were a little skeptical with the webhead, but Barry reassured them of the hero´s honesty. Now with most of the work done, the group decided to leave Star Labs as they had a special evening prepared for that night.

"So Peter any plans for the evening?" Asked Iris walking next to her Father.

"Well, I'm in a hotel not far from downtown so maybe I'll patrol the city a bit and later get some sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow". He responded

Iris smirked. "What about this? We are having a small gathering at our house, Cisco and Caitlin are coming so, why don't you come as well? That way you can tell us more about your home and you, beside I need to write an article about you so an interview with the new hero in town be certainly help me" a devilish smiled drew in her face.

- _Isn't she a tricky one huh?-_ was the thought of most of the males on the group. Peter was certainly taken a back for the question, everyone seem nice enough though he noticed Joe throwing suspicious looks at him a few times, he was a police agent after all, so maybe this idea wasn't so bad if it meant getting on his good side, hell he should be getting out of that dimension the very soon so he would give it a try.

"Sure, why not?" Tried to sound relax. "What time should I go there?

Now Barry spoke "You can come at 8 pm, what is your hotel?"

"Hotel Zeiden"

"It's not far from our house; I'll pick you up at 7:30 ok?"

"Cool, man, see you all there then, nice to meet you all". Putting his mask back on, Spider-man jumped in the air and attached two webs to some pillars on top of the labs. Stretching them as far as he could, he formed a slingshot and launched himself into the air.

"You got to admit, good guy or not, he has style" remarked Cisco.

* * *

Elegance wasn't something Peter was used to. Sure he has gone to formal events when he worked as a photographer so he had to look the part but still he always preferred more comfortable cloth as it allowed him to change quickly if it was necessary. Now wearing jeans, a short-sleeves bottom-down shirt and black shoes the webhead was waiting for Barry to arrive. Sooner than later, the fastest man alive came and both exited the building.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Peter

"Well, my house is not far from here as you know so I though we can walk". Responded Barry

"If you insist" responded Peter.

Shortly after, The Scarlet Speedster and The Friendly Neighbor were walking but there wasn't much. They both were walking silently, just hearing the sounds produce by the city. Spidey really had no idea what to ask Flash, so coming to what came first to his head he spoke. "How did you get your powers?"

Barry was a little surprised for the sudden question but then shrugged it off. "It's actually a very strange story; a big coincidence".

Peter smiled "Tell me about it, I was bitten a radioactive spider by chance and instead of killing me, the radiation change my DNA and gave me powers".

"No way! well I was struck by a lightning bolt and then went on a comma for 9 months." Barry suddenly got silence. "It was tough for every one". Barry said almost in a whisper the last part.

"I can't imaging, but everyone seems to be there for you, Cisco, Caitlin, and Irish and her Dad care for you man" Peter said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know" Barry said remembering the good and bad times. Then he realized something. "Hey, I know you are used to travel to other realities and all but don't you miss anyone? I don't know, have you looked for their counter-part here?"

"I did, but none of them exist here, with other names or otherwise, so I'm pretty much alone". Peter said trying to hide a bit of sadness behind a laugh.

Barry paused for a moment "I'm sure your friends are looking for you" tried to reassured the speedster to the arachnid.

"Yeah, probably they are, you may have beings that can wrap reality or destroy any planet, but you don't want to mess with my aunt May" Peter chuckled "She may be old but she can be a mean old lady when she worries about me". They both just laughed at the comment.

"... Does she know?" Barry asked

"What? That I'm a hero? No, most of my friends and family don't know about it. I know you have your friends and your family Barry, but in my world..." Peter´s voice started to crack a bit "I've been doing this for 8 years and I've seen people close to me die, good people. I can't make them suffer like that".

Barry couldn't look at him, he didn't deserve pity. He knew what he was talking about. He had lived it. Barry spoke again. "When I was a kid, I tented to see Joe wearing his badge and going out of the house. I remember being terrified at the thought of not seeing him come back. Eventually I grew up and I became the Flash. I decided to help and save people and one day….. I saw the same fear in my friends' eyes, in Joe, in Irish. They were as frighten as me when I was a kid and when I'm out there fighting, I'm scare... But knowing that there are people that trust me, that believe in my, makes me a little faster, having that fate upon you can make you stronger Peter, it can help you rise from the darkness when it's too much to bear".

Peter couldn't find any words to reply, he just processed everything he heard for a minute or two, then he spoke "Thanks Barry". Peter Smirked "But I have to ask did you practice that up before coming?"

Barry laughed "Shut up, I'm that amazing after all"

"Hey! I'm the amazing Spider-man, don't go around stealing my title FASTEST man alive" a big grim appeared in Peter's face as he finished the sentence

After thinking it a bit, Barry realized what he meant "Screw you man!" Peter just laughed.

* * *

Eventually they arrived at Barry's House. Everyone was there, the whole group. To Peter´s surprise everyone was very curious of his earth, his family and his overall experience as a masked hero. Irish tried to make him some question for his Journal, Cisco was fascinated by his different devices and Caitlin was curious about how his power were related to radiation. It was strange for Peter. He wasn't used to be the focal point, especially when his alter ego came to the topic. Most of the evening was pretty normal, laughing, eating and sharing stories, though Peter couldn't shake the odd feeling of Joe´s stare. I was obvious that Joe didn't fully trusted him but he understood it. At the end most of the group was outside of the house, just sitting looking at the cloudless sky full of stars. Joe then stood up from his chair and went to where the arachnid was.

"Peter would you mind helping me get some snacks from the kitchen?"

"Sure Mr. West, right behind you". With that both Peter and Joe entered the house, with the rest of the group just looking at each other knowing what was going to happen.

Once in the kitchen Joe started to get the snacks out, looking at Peter, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Peter you know what´s the disadvantage of being a cop?"

"Which one Sir?"

"You get to develop a bad habit of not trusting anyone. You always tent to look for any sign, any red flag, that my alert you of something. I've seen the worse of people Peter; I've seen the darkness that can destroy a person. You've seeing that darkness, haven't you?" Peter was just stood in silent just looking at him, and before he could reply Joe continue. "Why do you do this Mister Parker? Why do you wear that mask?"

Peter knew it was the only chance he had to get, at the very least Joe's respect, so gathering all his determination, he spoke "To honor everyone I've lost Mr. West. Because when the darkness appeared in front of me, I let it passed, instead of stopped it. Because of that decision, the only father figure I had, my uncle Ben, died. I go out to be responsible for my action, because he taught me that with great power comes great responsibility. I got the opportunity to become greater, to help people; I go out their risking my life…. Because I know the price of not doing it".

Joe was looking at Peter, examining him for any crack that may expose his lies, but he couldn't find them. "Peter... I'll give and advise for someone who has got to balance his work with his family life for a long time. Remember that no matter what, you do what you do for the ones you love, remember that overall, your responsibility is also with them, now, let's get back out there". Padding him in the back, both exited.

With the relationship of the group now a little more at ease, the rest of the night when smoothly. At one point Peter asked "Hey, what are you going to do with Captain Kangaroo?"

"The Green Arrow will take him to Lian Yu" Barry said

"The Emerald Archer from Central City right? and What´s Lian Yu?" Peter asked

"Its and Island in the middle of the North Chinese Sea" Joe responded

Peter Laughed "Overkill".


	4. Team Ups

Hello guys TheRedSpider here. I know I know, it's been a while. University really did a number on me. But I never stop thinking about uploading one a single day. Now this chapter is a little longer than the previous one so I hope you enjoy it. As always please review and thank you for your support.

 **CHAPTER 4: Team ups**

Oliver Queen a.k.a the Green Arrow was on his penhouse reading several files. Truth to be told, his responsibilities as mayor wouldn't start until a couple of weeks, yet he still felt the necessity to learn as much as he could beforehand. "Felicity how are you doing with the file Cisco sent you?" Oliver spoke through his earpiece. In the other end of the line was his companion, the computer genius, Felicity Stone who was looking at her laptop.

" Well... It's clean you know? No criminal record, birth certificate, nothing. Peter Parker simply does not exist on this earth." Responded the blond.

"Well Cisco did tell us that already...what about the hotel cameras?" Continue Oliver.

"Not much either. It´s just him checking in, going to his room and getting out. This guy is good Oliver, there is not a single frame of him that may rise any flags, nothing that may connect him with his alter ego... Hey Do you think he can talk to spiders?"

"What?"

"You know... His name is SPIDER-man so I thought that he could do everything a spider could".

"You watched Harry Potter and The Secret Chamber again, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"You shouldn't watch so much fantasy Felicity"

"Sure GREEN ARROW, because nothing strange happens to us while protecting the city". Claimed Felicity just a bit embarrassed "Anyway, what are you going to do then?"

"Well I'm going to request Argus' help to take Harnkness Digger to Lian Yu, so that gives me the excuse to meet this Peter Parker up close".

"That reminds me" Felicity snapped her fingers. "Palmer tech is opening a new lab on Central City and we are saving the funding on the Central City Bank. Sooooooo maybe we should check that nothing goes south"

"That sound like a plan".

* * *

Thought at day Central City is at its brightest, the nights were strangely shinning for the time period. Many locals close late and the many lights help the city feel very lively. With the reunion of the previous night over, Peter felt a bit better now. Sure everyone from his earth wasn't here but at least he met good people who he could call friends. Now it was near 9 pm and in every other circumstance Peter would be working on his labs or having dinner but instead he was on patrol with Barry and his team. After replenished some of his standard webbing, Peter was ready.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" Cisco asked to Barry "Anything new on the city?".

"The South side seems clean". Assured The Flash "How is Peter doing?".

"I'm doing good" Responded the brunette on top of a building "East and West are clear too. Though I found a guy trying to steal a car, but don't worry he is webbed and with no pants on 5th with Church". Both Cisco and Barry smirked at the last part.

"Why did you have to take his pants off?" Asked Iris who was also in Star Labs next to Caitlin.

"Hey I needed to give him a little punishment for trying to steal an old man's car" Peter commented. Immediately his stomach growl. "Man... patrolling really works out my appetite, wish I could get something to eat". Suddenly the Flash came running on his direction down the street, just to immediately run up the building and appear next to him. "Hey! Remember I'm the one who can climb up wall" tried Peter to sound annoyed. "But now serious do you have something to eat there?"

Barry thought for a moment and then he snapped his fingers "I got an energy bar that Cisco designed. It may not give you a plenty stomach but sure will give you more energy". Barry said as he handled the chocolate bar.

"Thanks Barry". Taking the bar, Spider-man pulled his mask a little bit and bite it down. "Um... Is not bad... Wow!" Peter immediately felt the overcharge of energy from the bar going through his body. "That really hit the spot; do you really have to eat the whole bar?"

"Yes, actually I have to eat roughly 850 tacos a day not to faint, it's pretty helpful to have this around when I get hungry".

"Damn Barry, I don't want to image how often you go to the bathroom then". There was silence for a moment until Peter started to laugh at the thought. Suddenly everyone at STAR LABS laughed as well, they didn't really try to resist.

"Ha ha guys very funny" said Barry

"Now hahaha now I understand why our janitor quit last month!" Laughed Cisco as tear fell down his cheeks.

After 5 min of laughter everyone calm down. Barry of course was far from happy.

"I-I'm sorry Barry haha just something I thought, so let's go and finish with the North side" with that Peter jumped from his building with a grumpy Barry closely following.

* * *

"So this is what you call a quiet operation?" Felicity asked

"You are not helping Overwatch!" Said Green Arrow hiding behind a wooden box, trying to conceal his presence from his attackers. A few hours ago, Oliver arrived at Central City joined by his friend and ex-girlfriend Felicity Smoke to check the new company's operation. The plan was to surprise team Flash given that not even the news knew about their arrival. But as always, a hero is never far crime, and Oliver Queen was never far from his quiver.

Just before arriving to their hotel Oliver and Felicity got a tip on a weapon dealing that night, in a warehouse on the north side of the city. Sneaking in was easy, but one bad move, one henchmen too perceptive and everything can go to hell. That pretty much summed up the situation. The green archer had been able to knock out some goons but most of them were still looking for him. Now with 20 men trying to find him and just a dozen arrows on his quiver, Oliver was in a thighs spot. Going to higher ground by firing and arrow, the archer could get a better angle on the area below him. "Overwatch what can you see through the security cameras?"

"20 guys looking for you, 3 very big guys armed with shotguns. The rest with handguns and assault rifles".

"Any useful object?"

"Just some propane tanks near your position"

"Ok, let's activate protocol Dark Knight"

"But we haven't test it properly yet!"

"We have no time, do it now!"

With the command at hand, Felicity pressed the keys masterfully on her _keyboard -Please let this work-_ "Initiating in 3, 2, 1, now!".

From Oliver's perspective the warehouse went almost pitch black. His mask started to produce a dim green light. Through it, everyone was highlighted in a blue light while the weapons, melee or fire arm were highlighted on orange. Oliver couldn't avoid a small smile to appear on his _face -time for some action-_. Jumping down Oliver started taking down his attackers, two of them got separated at the blackout, pretty soon they were out of the game. Four more where his next objective.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't see anything!" One of the four yelled

"Shut up damn it! He is gonna now where we are!" Another one spoke. Sadly for them a deep and well-known voice reached their ears.

"I already know". Almost instantaneously all of them fell a chill going down their spines as they heard those words. Turning to the source of the voice, they unloaded their weapons to no effect. They heard a scream from one of their companions as he felt something pulling him up by his ankle and a strong fist hitting his face. Two more felt cables constricting them to a steel pillar, rendering them unable to move, soon they stop struggling. The last one stood there, terrified, feeling as if he was being watch by a ghost. Thankfully or not, he felt something hit his back followed by thousands of bolts going through his body.

 _-6 out, 14 to go-_ Thought the archer

"Oliver the reaming guys are close to the four propane tanks I mentioned, get there now!" Felicity informed and Oliver obeyed. In no time his explosive arrow when flying straight to the explosive objects, knocking them all out with the resulting blast. Then the lights return.

"Well, that was exciting" Commented Overwatch.

"Yeah... Let's go back". Before he could leave though, the entrance door blew off as two armor guys came through carrying grenade launchers. "So, the famous Green Arrow" One said.

"Alive and well it appears" said the other "hand in the air!"

Oliver didn't have much options, he had to comply. Only one second, one distraction, it was all he needed to escape, but his enemies had eagle eyes.

"Our boss will want to talk to him".

"Sure he will, but does he need him in one piece?"

"No, he doesn't" both men aimed their weapons at the hero intending to shoot but they couldn't. Before anyone could blink and orange and red light burst in front of them, grabbing one of the attackers and sending him to the nearest wall. His partner didn't have any luck either, as he fell something hit his firearm to the ground and notice two webs attaching to floor around him. Looking up he could only register two feet colliding with his heads sending him back. The figure taking advantage of the momentum flipped back, landing next to Oliver.

The 3 heroes stood there just in a circle, in silence, when Spider-man spoke "So what's new doc?". There was no answer from the green hero. However he turned to Flash

"Thanks Flash though I had under control". He said, of course he had activated his voice distortion device.

"Don't mention it. Thank goodness we were close by so Overwatch could tell us"

"Sure... We meant to surprise you but well" The archer turned to spider-man "You are the spider-boy everyone speaks of".

"The one and only Robin Hood... You know, a darker outfit and maybe a gliding gadget may be really helpful for stealth." Suggested Peter

"Already thought about that kid, but the design is taken"

"Shame, you can't have everything you want I guess. Anyway what happened here?"

"Weapon trading, nothing far fetch hopefully".

This time, Flash spoke "Any lead on the master mind this operation?

"Overwatch is working on it, I'll let you know if anything happens" as he finish, the green vigilante fired and arrow to the roof and exited the building. With everything resolve, Peter and Barry started to make their way back.

"He looks... nice". Commented Peter

"Give him time web-head, he is new on the trusting department" responded Barry

"I guess... Hey he doesn't have a preference for the color purple and hawks, does he?

* * *

It was the following day and Peter was once again on Jitter's or more like the new outdoor section of the cafe. The coffee was good, prices were reasonable and despite all of this the little shop was surprisingly empty. Peter, being one to enjoy his own time, was reading his newspaper. The news on it where pretty standard, aliens sightings, companies downsizing and other boring stuff. However a small article about him, or more like his alter ego, called his attention. "Although the city have seen many wonders through the past year, our newest resident, seems to be as interesting as our town's hero The Flash". As Peter continued, he didn't notice a person approaching him.

"You like it?" The sudden question surprised him. Looking up to the source he could see Iris on the other side of the table. Looking around he could also see detective Joe West ordering some food.

"Oh, Iris sorry I didn't see you there" Peter apologized "I was reading this article".

"I can see that Mr. Parker" Iris smiled "so you like what I wrote?"

"ActuallyI do, the photos are pretty good and you guys really got my nice angle. You got a good team. I say this a lot but I wish I had this positive feedback back home"

"Don't people like you in your earth?"

"Mostly but when your brother-in-law just so happens to be the Mayor and the ex-boss of a newspaper that tented to criticized negatively spider-man more than not... Yeah people sometimes get the wrong idea about me".

Before the conversation could continue, Joe came to the table with their orders "Here you go honey".

"Thanks Dad" she responded.

"Mr Parker, good morning" Joe said with his normal tone.

"Mr. West good morning, how are you today?"

"We are fine thanks, how is the city treating you?"

"I can't complain, interesting sightseeing, new people to meet and exciting night activities".

"I can certainly imagine. So are leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yup" affirmed Peter "Cisco and I were checking the portal and now believe it will open tomorrow at 8 pm".

"Hopefully everything goes as plan" Joe got a taste of his coffee.

"Hopefully it does" Peter did the same. Though the vigilante and the policeman were in good terms with one another, they were far from friends, so the silence between them was unavoidable. Sensing this situation coming, Iris spoke again.

"So Peter you told at the meeting that you were a photographer right?"

"Yes I was" Peter smiled "for almost 7 years actually. I started when I was 16"

"Wow, you should have seen a lot" Iris claimed

"Both inside and outside the job. I tell you sometimes life can get really crazy back home". Peter was going to continue but In that moment something hit the young man's shoulder. When he turned to see what it was, he saw a little girl looking down.

"I-I'm sorry mister" muttered the girl "I-I didn't mean to bump into you". The girl had long black hair and she seemed really embarrassed by the accident.

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything is fine" Reassured the Hero.

From behind them, an older boy with short blonde hair called the girl "Melissa don't run like that, you can get lost" Reaching to where she was and taking her hand, he leaded them to their parents "Come on! let's get something to eat" he said with a big smile. And with that the pair was gone.

The whole time the threesome had been looking at the two siblings, but specially Peter. Something seemed odd with the two children. Then it hit him. They were the children he saved from the burning building!

- _I'm glad they are ok-_ He thought

"What did you say?" Iris asked. It appears that Peter had spoken out loud.

"Oh, no nothing, pay no mind to it. What were you saying Joe?"

This time, it was Joe's turn "I was going to ask what was your plan, how do you plan to get home?"

"Well, it's difficult to say". Peter explained "Usually when this sort of situations happen I just have to wait for the portal to open up again, I go through it, get to another universe and repeat until I get home"

"How often do you have to do that?" Irish intervened

"A couple of times, maybe 5 or 6 times. Then I get home"

"That's quite a lot... Peter sorry but I have to ask something... Did you really visit a Disney movie!?" For some reason Irish's smile grew.

"Yeah...? I still have trouble believing it myself though"

"... Did you see Felipe?"

"What?"

"The horse, Did you see Belle's horse?"

"Ummm... No... Sorry I don't think I did"

"Oh..." Irish looked sad at the respond. Peter's puzzling look didn't go unnoticed by Joe who couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Mr. Parker but Irish here had a fascination with Beauty and The Beast when she was young. You won't believe how much she asked me to let her practice horse riding. And once she even tried to persuaded my into buying a horse for her"

"Dad!" Both Joe and Peter's laugh were noticeable and Iris's blush was pretty obvious. Then Peter realized something

"Now that I think about it where is Barry? I usually see you 3 together".

Joe spoke first, not before wiping a little tear "He is with Caitlin and Cisco on Star Labs waiting for our friend to call them"

"I see... How long have you met Barry?" Peter asked out of the blue

"Since we were little. His parents were very close to us" Iris said but soon her expression saddened. Joe decided to elaborated.

"Barry's mother was killed when he was young and his father ... went to jail accused of her murder. I've taken care of him since then".

Before Peter could ask, Joe's cellphone rang "And speaking of the Devil... Joe here, what happened Barry?... you got a lead on the warehouse job?... Ok we'll see you there…. apparently Overwatch found something about who is behind the weapon treading you three stopped. They need us back on Star Labs".

"Let's go then!" Grabbing her things, Iris was the first one to get out of the local. Peter chuckled a bit.

"She is one for danger isn't she Joe?"

"Sadly... She is" Joe replied rather grumpily.

* * *

The gang was once again on Star Labs. Strangely though, Peter was on his civilian clothes. Caitlin was next to Barry on the computer checking something. They greeted Joe, Iris and Peter once they entered.

"Hey guys!" Said Cisco "So Peter are you gonna give me the formula for your webs?"

"Sorry man, company's secret" Peter responded rather amused by this enthusiasm.

"So, any clue to who is behind this?" Joe said as directly as ever

"Take a look at the computer" Caitlin ordered and everybody turned. "In the past few months several armed trucks and military facilities have been stolen by a coordinated team. We have some videos of the assaults. At the beginning, they were just a few, but their numbers kept increasing as the assaults went on"

"Probably due to the contract of mercenaries to help in the operations" Iris pointed out.

Barry stood up "Last night, Peter, The Green Arrow and me stopped the 13th robbery on the state, making it their first failure"

"So, they steal the weapons, get enough for their private army and then sell them to the best buyer?" Questioned Peter

"That's what Team Arrow thinks" Caitlin said "But if that's the case, we need to figure out what their next move will be".

"What about their leader?" Peter asked "He may give us a clue".

"Well..." Caitlin tipped the keyboard "According to our research his name is Axcel Drive. Theft, extortion and blackmail, he is a very flexible criminal. Also according to Overwatch he is known as The Shocker".

"The Shocker!?" Peter got close to the screen "Are you sure?!"

"What? Do you know him?" Irish asked.

"Actually I do. In my earth, The Shocker is a super-villain. He has or more like created hand-held vibrio-shock device that allowed him to shoot high-pressure air blast that can crumble solid concrete at a distance and it's much worse when directed at a human body. But in my universe his name is Herman Schultz not Axcel Drive"

"Different universe, different names I guess" commented Cisco "Nevertheless that may explain this". He proceded to show a video on the screen "Now this is the video from their first attack, if you pay close attention, you can see a kind the military truck shooting their weapons and seemly hitting one man. But then a type of air blast comes from him, and the blast expand as the fight goes on".

"But with the amount of force the blasts are generating, and the bullets he is taking he shouldn't be standing" Caitlin spoke

"True, but in my universe the shocker also wear a specialized suit that allows him to reduce the damaged taken from outside forces, including firearms and his own devices". Peter claimed.

"Ok, Peter you know him better that anyone, what's his next move?" Joe Question.

"I don't know….. In my universe he's always been impulsive. Whenever I was able to stop him, he usually turned to rob banks when he needed get money". Peter explained

"Oh god" Caitlin gasped "Palmer Industries transfered 5.3 million dollars to the Central City Bank, to open the new departments here on the city. If Drive is anything like you´re saying, he may go for it".

"Ok Caitlin that's a theory" Joe claimed "We can't be sure that Drive will attack or even if he'll show up"

"He will" This time Barry spoke "we stopped his last operation, so he'll make sure to get the job done this time. Peter you are the expert. How do we stop him?"

In that moment the central screen turned black and the green head of an arrow appeared on it.

"Guys we have a problem!" The voice of Felicity could be heard from the screen. "There's been an attack on the Central City Bank and Axcel Drive was identified on the scene".

"Damn it, you were right Caitlin" Joe ranted "The son-of-a-bitch is quick".

"Barry" Felicity continued "You need to see this".

Immediately a video appeared on the screen. The background was the inside of the bank with people tied up. Some one them trying to scream. A man in a brown and yellow vest covering his upper body and his face with a metal mask. "This message is for The Flash. Every hostage behind me has an explosive attach to them. Show and I'll blow each one of them. Let's see if you are fast enough to save them". The video ended.

A silence fell upon the team. The screams of the people got printed in the minds of everyone in the lab and no one could say anything. Then, Peter spoke "Green Arrow I know you are there. This is Spider-man. I know you don't trust me but right now you'll have to. We need to finish what we started last night and I have a plan. Barry can't show up so it's only you and me. Will you help me?"

"..."

"..."

"I'm listening" was the archer's response.

* * *

The inside of the bank was silent. Every hostage was tied up. Women, children, men. All of them isolated in one room on the second floor with 3 guys keeping an eye on them.

"You think he'll show up?" One of the goons asked.

"Nah... There are 3 remote control among us. He may be fast but he won't risk taking us all out before any of the 3 press the button and blow everything to hell". The other one responded.

"Did you heard that?" Overwatch asked. Outside the bank, the police had blocked the access. Barricading the road with cars. From two blocks away the Green Arrow and Spider-man were standing on a building ready to move.

"Yes we did Overwatch. Now you sure your plan will work?" The archer asked his partner.

"No, but it is the best I got". Peter replied "Overwatch you got the thermal scan?".

"Yes, it shows 18 hostiles and 10 hostages. The cameras showed 3 guys with the detonation devices. One is with the hostages on the first floor; the other is on the main floor. He is armed with a mini-gun and heavy armor. The last one is near the vault, on the underground level. But he is showing strange energy signals"

"That last one must be the Shocker". Peter took a deep breath. "Are you ready Robin Hood?"

"Always Bug". The two heroes jumped out of the building, going from the rooftops to the bank.

At the bank, the vault was being cut by laser. Trying to separate its supports

"How long until you open it?" The man in yellow vest spoke.

" 5 minutes boss, the vault is very thick" one of the henchmen responded

"You got 3" Shocker said again as he crossed his arms.

Back with the hostages many of them were mumbling, crying or praying for something to happen. On a big room inside 3 masked guys kept guard. 2 watching the people and the one with the remote, looking through the window. Spider-man had silently infiltrated the ventilation system and was just above the room. Thank goodness Barry had convinced the police to turn on their sirens so Peter didn't have a problem removing a fan to enter. Sticking to the roof, there were at least 5 meters between him and the ground. First he positioned himself above the biggest threat, the guy with the remote. Throwing two webs, he pulled him up quickly. The henchmen couldn't scream after a strong fits went to his face. With the threat out of the way Spidey dropped to the ground landing without being noticed. The two remaining guards look at each other at the same time as they felt the strong force that made them hit each other's head, knocking them out.

Now with all three guards webbed and the remote control destroyed. The hostage tried to thanks the web-head only for this to give them the silence gesture. "Now don't move". Pressing a button on both his wrist he covered all their torsos where the explosives where with his webs. "That should be enough. Now stay here, we'll get you out of here soon". Jumping back to the ventilation system Peter navigated his way to the main floor. Here there were 12 men patrolling the entrances and the exits. The biggest threat however was the guy with the mini-gun in the middle of it. "Arrow you are there?"

"I'm here bug, ready for phase 2?"

"Almost, give me the signal to enter the vault"

"Ok, get there and I'll tell you". The archer was inside the building, hidden on a pillar near the roof. With 12 enemies, Oliver had to play it tight. His main objective, the armor guy. His electric arrow should do the trick. For the others, it would be tricky. Too much open space. He would need help. "Bug, ready?"

"Yeah, I'm in the entrance"

"Ok". Oliver pressed a button on his earpiece "Engaging in 3... 2... 1... NOW!" The electric arrow immediately flew straight to its target. Upon impact the armored enemy felt something attaching to his chest then he screamed as the electricity ran free through him. Eventually it reached the remote and fried it. Now spotted, the archer descended to the ground dodging the bullet aimed at him. A smoke arrow would be enough to blind five attackers. Without much thought, he fired it. The targets were hit. 5 henchmen were coughing inside a smoke cloud that fornmed and the hero took the opportunity and ran to it, protected by his mask and a breathing device. The henchmen could barely see anything, but they indeed felt the vigilante's fits. One tried to attack him but Oliver ducked and returned it with and uppercut to the jaw. The masked hero took then a knife from a pouch on his ankle. He wouldn't kill them but making sure his enemies where immobilize was his priority. Soon the smoke dissipated and everyone blinded by it was now on the floor with wounds that prevented them from getting up.

6 guys were still standing, looking for him. The hero was behind a concrete pillar waiting. Then something happened. The big guy stood again. _-Damn it he is tougher than I thought_

"Behind the pillar!" One of his pursuers yelled. This got him out of his thoughts, so taking a deep breath he got out of cover. He extended his bow and fired impacting one of the goons on the chest. Non-lethal arrows, good choice for now. Oliver had to run to the next pillar to dodge the bullets but he now had another problem. The mini-gun had started rotating.

"That hurt Arrow!" The big guy shouted "Let's see you avoiding this!".

All the men concentrated their fired power on the pillar. It was holding but the mini-gun was making quick work of it. - _Damn it-_ thought Oliver - _Here goes nothing_ -. In a moment of adrenaline the archer jumped to his right, bow extended, ready to shoot again. But before he could free his projectile the flash came rushing through the doors, throwing a lightning at the enemies hitting them all.

"It appears I arrived just in time". The Flash claimed

The Green stood there, thankfully that his friend had arrived. "What took you so long Flash? Stuck in traffic?"

"Ha! Now you make jokes too?"

"Shut up"

Back with spidey, he had moved at the archers command. Inside the underground room, he could see the vault wide open with bags full of money close to it. Suddenly he saw the Shocker getting out it, being followed closely by two armed guards. - _This should be_ _quick_ -. Jumping down to action, Peter first attacked the first guard. Throwing a web to create a pendulum he kicked one on the stomach sending him flying to the wall. The Shocker on the other hand caught something coming on the edge of his eyes and rolled out of the trajectory. The last guard aimed his pistol and shot but Peter reflexes kicked in so he jumped out of the way. Getting close to him, Peter finally knocked his opponent with a round house kick to the face. Then he turned to see his final enemy.

"Well, you are clearly something bug". The shocker commented close to the entrance of the vault.

"Arachnid! Spiders are arachnids not bugs! But whatever, you better stop what you are doing before we call your mom little Axcel." Said Peter. Immediately he could sense a blast coming from Shocker's hands so he jumped to avoid them.

"You are fast but" Axcel reached his remote control "if I press this button 10 lives will be on your conscience! Are you ready to stop me Bug!?"

"Are you ready for a life in jail?" Peter counter.

The time seemed to slow down. Axcel's thump got close to the button and Peter webs were in his way to his left hand. They were too late however. Upon impact, the remote was activated and the Shocker's smile grew devilish. But nothing happened. No explosion, no boom, not a single sound. Drive was noticeably confused.

"What?!... Why isn't it working!?"

"Oh sorry, didn't I tell you that I covered the hostages with static webbing?" Peter explained "It's good for stooping radio signals from getting in or out of any device , useful huh?" With a winning smile on his face, the hero attached a web to the villain's chest and pulled himself to where he was "Let's finished this!". A solid punch went to Drive's face. Enough to surpass his metal defenses and knock him out but upon impact he fist just stopped and the smile of his enemy grew once again.

"Indeed bug, Let's finished this!". The Shocker's eyes where covered in yellow energy and so did his hands.

 _-Shit, this is going to hurt-_ The hero thought

* * *

Once the bad guys were tied up and the hostages save, the flash started to get in and out of the building taking everyone to the cops while Green Arrow stayed behind keeping an eye.

"Remember, the webs should dissolve in about 50 minutes". The Flash instructed to the policemen before rushing back in. Inside, Oliver was waiting.

"Can the cops handle it?" He asked

"Yes, they can. Any news here?" Barry questioned.

"No, it's quiet... Too quiet" Oliver tighten the grip on his bow "Where the hell is Spider-man?"

As in clue a explosion occurred. The ground shook, concrete erupted from the ground with Peter alongside it. He just went flying until he hit a wall, cracking the concrete and dropping to the ground. Trying to get up Peter balanced himself on one knee. He grabbed his torso.

"Broken ribs... Hello old friend" muttered the hero. Lifting a bit his mask above his mouth, he spilt some blood.

"Peter are you ok?" Barry who had sprinted to where the arachnid was, helped him stand.

"It-It's not a device... He is a meta-human" said the hero.

As both heroes looked at the hole Axcel Drive came out with both eyes and hand emitting yellow energy.

"So the Flash and Spider-man together in one place, is gonna be fun disposing of you" The shocker said.

Suddenly 2 arrows went flying on his direction just to stop when they made contact with him. Turning, The Shocker saw The Green Arrow standing firm, readying another arrow.

"The Emerald Archer, you are next on the list" . Moving his hand, Drive tried to blast the hero but the Flash came rushing to move his friend out of the way, making the villain miss his target. Once saved, Barry ran to the meta-human, going on cycles around him and attacking with a. A rapid combo of punches he gave the villain but they didn't have any effect. Seeing the increase of energy, Axcel redirect it to his fits and with a quick move he punch the ground sending a shock wave throughout the bank and sending Barry flying.

Peter was still holding his ribs from the attack, watching everything unfold and trying to come up with a plan. Both web-shooter were damaged as a result of the punch so he had to count on his reflexes and spider-sense to avoid all the concrete coming his way.

"Spider-man are you all right?" It was Green Arrow voice.

"More or less but I can handle myself and you?"

"I'm fine but running out of arrows, any ideas?"

"A few, do you have any explosive arrows left?

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll be enough to take him down"

"It doesn't have to, just shoot at him!"

Barry was stunned; the impact of the blast had sent him rolling through the floor. The Shocker unaware of the other two heroes was walking slowing to him. Once close enough he was ready to shoot.

"End of the road Flash!" When he was about to shot an arrow flew into his chest, attaching to it. Taking the distraction as an opportunity Barry escaped his enemy's sight while the arrow exploded soon after.

The shocker just stood there without moving an inch, surrounded by flames. Upon reaching a safe distance a voice talked to Barry.

"Barry how are you holding up?" It was Oliver.

"Not good, that guy is tough".

"The web-head has a plan but we need to distract him. Making him shoot you and dodge his blast"

"Easier said than done!... But I'll try"

Barry started to run, taunting Drive to get him while avoiding his attacks. His energy appeared to diminished at every fail attempt. One the other side however, were Peter and Oliver ready to go. The arachnid pressed his communicator.

"Flash now!" At the command, Barry stepped out leaving Shocker alone.

"What!? That's all you got coward!?" Yelled Axcel trying to mock Barry. He was so focus on the speedster that he didn't notice 3 arrows coming his way. Mid-way they opened up showing cables between them. As the arrows passed him, Axcel was sent into the wall, restraining his movements

"Ha! Do you believe this is enough?!" Struggling a little he produced enough yellow energy to break the cables but in doing so, his energy started to fade away.

"What!?"

"Hey dummy look up!" Came Peter's voice. He threw a tiny metal object to his face which was pierced by an incoming arrow. The result was a blinding light. Everyone shielded their eyes.

When it all settled down, there were enormous webs covering an entire wall and a knocked out shocker in the middle of it all.

"What was that?" Barry asked.

"That my friends, is what happens went my web cartridge gets destroyed" Peter explained "My web-shooters were broken so Robin Hood here had to help me out".

"It was a risky move bug, how did you know that would stop him?" Questioned the archer.

"Elementary my dear Watson". Peter had to put a hand on his ribs "I wasn't sure why he was getting so powerful each time we hit him but then you fired your explosive arrow and I understood. He was absorbing the kinetic energy of our attacks and applying it to the air. That's why the flames from your explosion remained."

Barry snapped his fingers "That's why I'm the video every time he was getting shoot, the radio and the intensity of the blast were getting bigger".

"Clever" commented Oliver "but now what do we do with him?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd really like to see Caitlin right now. I may have 3 broken ribs" Peter said. **CRACK** "Maybe 4"

* * *

Everyone was on top of a building. Both, team Arrow and team Flash were waiting for the portal to open, so Peter could go home.

After stopping Drive on his assault of the bank the heroes got a well-deserved rest. Peter quickly went to Star Labs for checking and after some test Caitlin let him home. According to her, his healing factor should be enough to cure him after a good night sleep. The following morning his ribs were brand new.

The rest of the day was remarkably quiet. Peter just repairing his web-shooter and his suit with the help of Cisco who couldn't resist suggesting a couple of upgrades that Peter gladly accepted. Once the hour grew late Peter went to the nearest building to the portal and was surprised to see both teams there including Joe and Iris. More amazing of all was Felicity Stone who decided to came out of the shadows and introduce herself to Peter as Overwatch. Oliver was…. well being Oliver, so he was there as his alter-ego.

"Hey Peter, here is something for you" came Cisco to the web-head and handled him two thing, a camera and little pouch.

"The pouch is full of energy bars and a communicator. There may be useful to wherever you are going" explained Cisco

"And what's the camera for?"

"Come on! you need to have some proof of you being on another universe don't you think?"

Peter chuckled "Yeah, you are right". The next hour or so were just the entire group fooling around, taking pictures and doing silly things. Even they took a picture with a very serious-looking Green Arrow. At the end the portal opened just a few floor below them.

"Everyone ... Thanks for trusting me, I know it wasn't easy. Barry, Green Arrow, our lives are never easy. Being struck by lightning, beaten by a radioactive spider or just training really hard, those moments gave us our powers but the people around us make us stronger. Felicity, Irish, Joe keep the guys in check but still look out for them. Caitlin, Cisco you may not have powers, but you are still heroes, with remains me". Peter took one cartridge from his belt and threw it at Cisco. "Put it to good use"

"Thank you man! Barry this is gonna by so cool!" Cisco was pratically jumping up and down

With the good byes finished Peter jumped out of the building and into the portal ready for his next adventure.


	5. Brand New Wrold

Hello and Happy New year for you all! I hope everybody enjoyed their holiday with their family and your friends. I really believe the best part of doing fanfics is the ability to share my stories with the world. If you like it good, if you don't, I'm always trying to improve so constructive criticism from everyone is always welcome. So without wasting more time, let's start this ride!

 **CHAPTER 5: Brand New World**

"Why is it taking so long?"

The idea of traveling to other dimensions/realities/universes or whatever you want to call it, is usually quick on TV or movies. You just need to step into a portal and BAM you are in a dystopian future where robots conquered the world or zombies invaded earth or maybe you go to a heavenly place where nothing strange happens and everything is peace and acceptance... yeah maybe not that last one. Still the question remained, Why was taking Peter so long to get to the end of the portal then? It's been 15 minutes since he left Flash and his team and thought he surely wanted to go back home, Peter really wished he could have stayed a bit longer. - _Hopefully they'll be fine-_. The hero was just floating in the now familiar tube-like road, full of different windows. Floating actually might not be the best description, he was more like laying down on his back, as if he was in a bed.

"Please, please let the next place be a nice one". Peter repeated every so often on his head as he traveled. After what seemed like an eternity for him (which in reality were only 25 minutes) the portal's end was finally at hand. "Here we go".

Coming head first to the end of the tunnel, Spider-man's body acted almost on his own. His hand extended and his legs did as well to cushion the impact. When Peter realized it, he notices he had landed on a hard surface. He didn't move. He was just trying to sense his surroundings. Slowly, the hero stood up, adjusting his sight as he found himself inside a dark room. Our friendly neighbor couldn't make much of his environment. He could feel what appear to be seats arranged in a semi-circle thought. He should have installed the night vision lenses that Cisco suggested - _well... maybe later_ -. As he walked throught the room, his spider-sense was making sure he didn't bump into anything so it wasn't hard for him to navigate the obscure place. Out of nowhere the lights were suddenly turned on. Peter's first reaction was to jump up to the roof, sticking to it. Now with more light on the room, the arachnid had a better view of the area.

The room had 6 rows of seats, arranged to look directly to a combat arena in the middle of it. Peter wasn't sure what was going on but then a figure walked to the middle of area. The figure was that of a young female. She had long brown hair. Her face showed bashfulness making her look fragile; this was just accentuated by her light skin. She was also wearing armor, a brown amour. It was composed of two pieces. One was a long sleeves jacket combined with a pair of golden vambrace on each arm and splauders that didn't really cover her entire shoulder. The other piece was just a pair of shorts with a golden outline. Beneath it all were leggings and a black undershirt that covered her thin body. What surprised Peter the most however was that the girl had long bunny ears.

"Initiating Combat Simulation. Are you Ready?" a computer voice announced. In that moment 6 robots started to come out from under the floor, surrounding her. The machines started to spawned swords, shields, a hammer, daggers and even one grew a katana. The girl took a deep breath and her face started to change into a calm one. The machines and the bunny girl took their combat stands. "Yes" was her response. Rapidly 5 robots jumped at once at the girl. Peter was about to act but he stopped at the last second when he saw all of the attackers being thrown away as the once immobilized girl was now holding a big scythe. The robots landed on their feet apparently shaken by the sudden action. Putting her scythe behind her, the mysterious girl launched forward beheading one of the machines. Two more approached her, holding swords and shields. One tried to attack her back but she pressed a trigger on her weapon, firing a shot and making her rotate to avoid the attack. Using her momentum she grabbed the snath of her instrument to attack the leg of the robot, sending him down and burying the blade on its chest. The one remaining robot couldn't move an inch. The weapon was aimed at him, and from the barrel on the tip of the weapon a bullet flew right through his head.

- _What kind of weapon is that?-_ Thought Peter _-t looks... It looks like a hologram-_

Back to the fight, the object in the girl's hand decimated into tiny pieces and rearranged itself in her forearm, forming what seemed to be some kind of gauntlets. She charged forward adopting a boxing stand. One of the robots tried to get her with a dagger but she ducked and launched a fist to the torso, shattering her attacker. Another with a hammer went from a horizontal strike but the girl quickly noticed the attack and jumped into the air avoiding it. As the gravity did his job, she strated to descend. The girl extended her right leg and smashed her enemy's head with it. The final opponent with a katana had just being watching the entire times as the other robots were getting destroyed. He moved at great speed, charging at the girl who had little time block the sword with her gauntlets.

 _-Crap, I was too confident-_ she thought. The machine caught her off guard. She didn't have much space, so she had no options; she had to retrieve avoiding the attacks of her opponent. Every sword slash was getting closer as the girl backed down. One of them was too strong and thought she blocked with her forearm, the force behind it sent her to a wall. Her opponent stood still once again, waiting for the girl to stand up. She tried to stand but a furious pain went up her leg, making her lose her balance. Her weapon changed again, this time into a katana. The girl, fighting the pain, recovered and stood up sheathing her weapon silently. Both opponents got closer to the other, looking for the right moment to make their attack. The next movement would decide the winner that much was certain. The robot charged ahead, directly at her. She just stood there, eyes closed. Once they were mere meters from each other, the bunny girl drew her sword quickly cutting her finale enemy in half. Now tired and sweating she knelt. The girl's face seemed to go back to her timid form, leaving the fierce warrior behind. One by one, holes started to appear where the parts of robots were, sucking them up.

"Simulation Over. Congratulation Velvet" the computerized voice announced, signaling the end of the combat.

- _Velvet huh?... what a curious name_ \- was the thought going through the arachnid who had watched the entire fight. Suddenly the entrance door was opened and Spidey and the bunny girl turned at the same time. The girl seemed alarmed as she quickly steeped out of the light and disappearing. The door was soon closed and Peter could breathe again. Now totally alone Peter decided it was better to follow the example of the mysterious female and get out. Before the room went dark, our hero could see a vent, which he removed carefully to enter to the ventilation system. Though unable to see much, if anything actually, Peter was certain about something, he was going up. Hopefully the exit would wait on the other end. - _This place is getting tight_ -.

Reaching the end, Spider-man could finally exit the ventilation system. The hero stuck his back to the wall and saw he was on a tall building. He checked for any windows or balconies near his position, thank goodness he didn't find any. The wind called his attention, it was kind of strong _-I'm probably 50 meters high-_ calculated the scientist. Once he was sure no one would notice him, Peter decided to look at the scenery. "Wow...".

From his point of view an enormous place was visible. A lengthy avenue was the first thing he noticed. To his left a cliff stood silently at the beginning of the road. At the bottom of it, a lake ran down sharing its water with a village and a forest. The cliff apparently also served as a docking area on its bare edge, as it was receiving incoming aircrafts, arriving one by one with groups of people. Following the avenue, it stretched for meters and meters until it reached an enormous entry formed by colonnades, arranged on a circular partner. Along the road, trees adorned the travel. Gardens and other green areas were also visible to the sides. What was most impressive however was an enormous medieval like tower that stood as the focal point on the center of the whole structure and from it, many other smaller buildings spawned. Peter was stunned by all this, so much so, that he didn't notice when he took out his mask until he felt the wind hitting him again. He inhaled for a moment and then let his breath out.

"This is just…. Wow… Ok Peter last time you were lucky, so maybe you should try a different approach. This place is definitely technological if that show with the bunny girl is any indication. Still I don't have enough information about this place". Looking around, though he was very high up, he could make some people going from the docking area straight to the avenue and continuing until the tower. "Well look at that... That title tower seems to be very important around here. Wish I could see farther though... Note to myself, install zooming lenses whenever you got the chance". After some more thinking Peter decided it was time to star exploring, so he crawled down the building, avoiding windows and a balcony that eventually showed up. Near the ground he found almost no people. As he had noticed before, most of them where going to the tower, and now he found out something else, they were teenagers. _-Better stick to the shadows then-_

The plan appeared simple enough, get to know better the new universe you landed and don't get caught while doing it. Still when you consider the fact that it was mid-day, or it appeared to be, and also the detail that Peter was using such a peculiar costume, thing can to get difficult. Surprisingly the exploration of our hero went remarkably well. Sure most of the people just went inside the different buildings, most of them wearing very formal attires, so this facilitated his travel. The security cameras were a problem however, they were everywhere. He had troubles, but after an hour or two he had explore most of the place undetected. Now he found himself in some large building behind the gigantic tower, peeking through the windows every so often. The web-head discovered classes full of students, a lecture hall and empty rooms with beds arranged in different ways. _-Every minute, this place looks more like a campus academy... that may work for my advantage then-_. After some digging, Peter found a room with a unlock window, where he entered silently. His spider-sense wasn't acting so no one was near. Reaching for the closet he found different clothing, but the largest in amount, were multiple black suit. This were mainly composed of a blue vest, a white shirt and a red tie, of course it also had the black jeans and a jacket. _-This might just work-_ Peter thought.

Exiting as fast as he entered, Peter was now in some bushes changing clothes. He thought about taking out his suit, but his pouch was way too little and way too cramped. At the end he just had to wear the suit above his clothes. _-Ok Peter, you have to play cool, remember you are in this institutions studying... Now that I think about it, what the hell do they teach here that they need a combat arena like that?-_ The arachnid repeated to himself while walking. Teenagers were all over the place walking around, some laying down, and some eating. Apparently he had blended in successfully, nobody was notice him. - _Is like high school all again_ -.

Still there was problem. - _Strange... These people… look normal... I would assume everyone would have animal features like that bunny girl... I guess I wrong then_ \- Thought Peter as he tried to keep a low profile walking in front of a dining hall.

"I told you to stop!" A cry coming from inside the hall shook him out of his thoughts.

"Oh come on! They can't hurt that much!" Another voice replied. Looking inside, Peter found two people in a lonely table, a little far from him. On one side, there was the bunny girl from before, but this time, she was wearing a similar suit to Peter's, except that she was wearing a ribbon, instead of a tied, she had a brown vest and wore a skirt. Next to her however, was a much muscular, taller guy with red hair and a tight grip around her ears.

"Please stop! You are hurting me!" The girl cried again, tears starting to go down her cheeks. The bully didn't do anything but pull even stronger than before. He clearly took pleasure on seeing her suffer as his grin just grew. Everyone just stare at them, some even didn't even dare to look. She could almost feel her ears tearing from her head at any moment. The red-head's smile was very visible until he felt a hand wrapping around his wrist.

"You know, school is about the time when they teach an important life lesson. To respect women" Peter, who just casually walked to do what he felt was right, tighten his grip the guy "So I'll ask politely young man, leave the girl alone". The bully, who had just been staring in confusion had to quickly retreat as a tremendous force was applied to his wrist. Backing up, he just stood there holding his hand. Looking at his aggressor, the bully simply saw a serious expression on the brunette in front of him. Peter took the chance to put himself between Velvet and the bully. Peter was slightly shorter that him.

"What the hell man! Do you have any problem?!" The red-head shouted getting closer to Peter.

"Yes" Peter answered bluntly "I have a serious problem with people who disrespect women".

"Awwwww your little policy also compels you to defend animals?!" He said pointing at Velvet.

"I don't CARE what she is" said Peter forcing a polite tone; both hands resting inside his pockets.

There were a few seconds of silence from the red-head. Then he smiled again

"Oh I get it now... Sorry man I didn't know I was messing with your pet".

The student around started to gather, Velvet wasn't sure what to do and Peter just got closer to the bully.

"I'll ask one more time. Leave her alone BEFORE I help you" spoke the arachnid.

His rival laughed "Do you know who I am?"

"From my perspective? A very confused teenager, though stupid is not very out there." Some students were shocked, some were laughing, but only one was beyond pissed.

"NO ONE insults Cardin Winchester and gets away with it!" The red-head threw a punch. Peter was well aware of his intentions so he moved from the attack without taking his hand out of his pockets, The anger of the brute just grew by every second, none of his hits were landing and Peter just kept jumping and having and unamused face. At one point the fight went away from the tables and endedwith the hero in front of a wall. "Nowhere to run now!" Cardin yelled. Without thinking it, the bully threw a right hook at his opponent. At the last second Peter ducked making the fist go straight to the concrete wall. "Argg!" The sound of his cracking bones spread through the hall. The bully tried to do the same tactic with his left hand but ended in the same result. Fury and pain went through his body. Peter just stood there, next to a kneeling and agonizing Cardin Winchester who had troubles moving his fingers.

"Your fingers may be broken along with your hands so I suggest you to go the doctor." Said Peter without looking at him. As our hero walked away, the students just backed away, letting him go to where the bunny girl was. Velvet was probably the most shocked about the whole scene. This guys appeared out of nowhere to help her, a Faunus, a race hated around the world, so why was he helping her? She only came back to reality when Peter put a hand on her shoulder to call her attention.

"Are you alright?" Peter knelt "Can you stand up?"

"Y-Yes... I-I think I can... WATCH OUT!" It's almost seemed in slow motion from the girl's perspective. A metal plate was going directly at Peter's head, courtesy of Cardin Winchester. Velvet couldn't do anything but to close her eyes waiting for the inevitable hit. Before anyone could blink however Peter's hand went straight to the object, stopping it dead on track. Cardin just watched in disbelief as his last attack failed miserably. Sticking the object to his palm, the brunette slowly bent the plate as he closed his hand. A chill went down the bully's spine as he felt a menacing glare coming for the arachnid. A light touch on the hero's arm shook his thoughts however.

"Please... Don't hurt him" was everything Velvet said and yet it was enough to soften Peter's expression. That way the encounter ended. Letting go of the plate and standing up our hero gave a hand to Velvet who silently accepted the gesture and both started walking to the exit.

"Oh yeah" Peter turned to look at the students before leaving "Sorry about the inconvenience, please enjoy your meal" and with that both exited the hall.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of silence, both the hero and the girl arrived at a big tree, near the garden.

"Well this is as good place as any, wanna sit down?" Peter asked laying down on the tree near them. Velvet just nodded and sat as well.

"You know... I really hate that kind of people" the hero started "They believe they have to intimidate everyone that's different to get respect."

"..."

"...How are they?" Peter asked

"H-Huh?" Velvet just looked at him confused

"Your ears, how are they?" He asked again looking up at the leaves in the tree.

"Oh... Th-they are alright, thanks for asking..."

"No problem"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Why did you help me?" The girl asked almost in a whisper.

"What do you mean why? He was hurting you".

"Yeah... B-But …the others…."

"I don't care about the others" Peter inhale slowly for a moment "It's not pity... But I was bullied when I was younger. Every day. I know how tough it can be". Peter turned, trying to see the girl. "Why does he treat you like that?"

"Because I'm a Faunus, don't you see it?" She said pointing at her long ears "Everybody considers us freaks just because we have animal body parts" the girl didn't try to hide her sadness.

Peter was just there, quiet, having a rough time knowing what to say. This time however he tried a different perspective. So jumping up, he was now standing up facing the girl.

"Hey cheer up. Little matter what other people think, tell me do you hate your ears?"

"... They cause me many problems... They are the reason I'm afraid to talk to people...". Velvet then look up "But no. Rejecting them is rejecting who I'm. I love them". She said with small smile

"That's good to hear." Peter smirked "but hey if anything happens again with him, you have to defend yourself, ok?" Peter smirked" Just promise me you won't hurt him so much"

Velvet just looked at him in confusion "what do you.."

"I saw you fighting those robots by yourself" interrupted the brunette.

"WHATTTTTT? H-H-How... How did you?" The girl's face became bright red by his claims. _-No one was supposed to be there!-_ She thought.

Peter was there just laughing at the girl's embarrassment.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG.** A loud bell caught the girl's attention

"OH NO! My next class is just starting!" Velvet yelled as she stood up. Almost immediately she dusted out her skirt and went straight to her class room. Before she departed, she turned to Peter "I'm so-sorry for all the trouble I have caused you!" And just like that, the girl was gone.

Peter was a little baffled by the whole situation. After resting a bit more on the tree he decided it was time to move on "Well that appears that my good action of the day is done" he changed positions now facing the tree to stretch before going. "So far so good I guess. Now it's official, this is some kind of academy. I bet I already found my earth's counterpart of Flash Thompson. Anyway I better get moving; I already called too much attention" He laughed "Talking about keeping a low profile".

Suddenly the wind stop, everything around him went silent and a present simply appeared behind him. The tingling on Peter´s head wasn't painful, so for now Peter was just waiting to know what was going on. He only knew 2 things. The person behind was tall, about his height, and second he or she was holding something on his/her right hand.

"To infiltrate Beacon Academy is very difficult, that much I can tell you" the figure spoke. The voice was definitely of a woman. "Sneaking pass our surveillance with such efficiency is even more impressive, so tell me what you are doing here" the woman raised her hand, aiming a a wand at Peter. "Before I force you"

Peter didn't move. _-Intentions to harm me detected, Dammit-_


	6. Beacon Academy

Hello again guys. Here **TheRedSpider**. Wow, it's already been a month since the last chapter. First of all sorry if I have kept you waiting. It´s been a rough month but that never stopped me to continue my writing. Hopefully you will enjoy this new chapter. Wait for more to come and as always, leave a comment if you like what you read. Suggestions are always welcome.

 **Chapter 6: Beacon Academy**

As we continue our journey throughout the multi-universe we find ourselves now in the world of Remnant. A world where magic and technology seem to blend perfectly. A world of culture, built on the legends of the past. A world of races, the humans and the Faunus. A world of monsters, with every form imaginable but maybe most of all, a world of huntresses and hunters. Beacon Academy is one of the best institutions in this world, designed to train these warrior to protect humanity from the creatures of Grimm. Soulless monster normally attracted to negative emotions likes fear and anger. They just seem to aim for one thing, to destroy or kill everything the humans make. History, training and science are some of the classes you can find in Beacon, each one of them with a very particular teacher.

Now this would all appear like a dream land for those craving for action and adventure but for Ruby Rose, one of the youngest students in the academy, the day had been a troubled one. After the little act Peter and Cardin put up, the dining hall was left quiet. Cardin, begrudgingly, was taken by his teammates to the doctor. The other students, were just there processing everything that happened. Some were laughing at the bully and some were not really caring. However, a team of four girls weren't really sure what to make of it.

"We should have helped her" Ruby, who was on a table with her friends said almost silently.

"I know Ruby, I know" her partner, a gal with almost white skin and a royal presence, Weiss Schnee responded.

"Would that have made a difference?" Blake Belladonna, another girl with long black hair and a little ribbon on her head spoke. "Changing people's perspective is difficult Ruby and you know how much of a jerk Cardin can be when it comes to Faunus".

"I know Blake" Ruby turned to her "I just feel like... I shouldn't have just stared while he was treating Velvet like that" the young girl was slowly like down.

"Ok girls, I just came for a very boring class, so can anybody fill me in?" Yang Xiao Long, the last member of the team was next to Blake. Her care-free attitude was a big part of her personality with just two exceptions. One was his long and bright blond hair which she was overprotective over. And second was her little sister Ruby.

"Cardin was bullying another Faunus today, this time was Velvet". Weiss, nicknamed the ice-queen by her teammates started. "Suddenly a mysterious male student appear and defended her" the girl's usually elegant tone and gesture began to change to a more dramatic one, catching the other girls attention. "The encounter turned physical but this mysterious man just dodged and dodged the attacks from Carding until he tricked him into hitting the wall and winning the fight". The ice-queen finished and proceeded to drink from her tea cup. They all had to admit it, Weiss was a good narrator.

"Wow..." the blond of the group stood up "How did I miss that?! That idiot of Cardin deserves it. But changing the topic... Was this mysterious man hot Weiss?".

The silver-hair girl almost spilled out her tea. "Why do you ask such a foolish question?!" The princess yelled oblivious of her on embarrassment.

Blake on the other hand, just smirked "Come on Yang, is mid-day, isn't it too early for you to tease the heck out of us?"

"Come on Belladonna!" Yang winked "I must defend my title of teasing queen on beacon HA HA HA". Everybody on the hall just felt a chill go down their spines, especially the boys. "Now seriously, what happened with Velvet?"

"She left the hall with the guyt who saved her" Ruby, her little sister, said.

"Oh really?" A devilish smiled appeared on the blond's face "I can't wait to see her...".

Ruby, Weiss and Blake were almost sad imagining the future of the Faunus girl. The group just continue chatting for a little more about their classes and other activities until a bell rang and everybody knew what that meant.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO..." Yang sighed "I don't to go back to see another class with professor Port".

"Neither do I, but what are you going to do?" Weiss asked

"We can skip classes!" The blond responded

"Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Ok ok ok... I won't skip classes, I just wish something exciting happen around her lately".

* * *

From Peter's point of view, his luck has never been the best. Sure the life a young man is never easy, looking for a job, getting payments in time, maybe getting a girlfriend; all that kind of stuff but when you add in superheroing, saving people and helping others into the mix, things can get way very complicated. An old saying goes like this: No good action goes without punishment. And right now this was very true for our arachnid hero. The scenario was silent, dead silent. A blond and tall woman stood behind Peter, aiming her wand at him. The hero on the other hand stood still, facing a tree, waiting for the right moment to use his web-shooters.

"I'll ask just one more time" the woman spoke "turn around and tell me what you are doing here". In that moment, without looking back, Peter aimed and shot at the figure, firing small balls of webs. The woman saw the coming projectiles and with a swig of her wand the objects just stopped, and dropped to the ground. The blond focused again but the target she was seeking had disappeared. Peter, taking advantage of that mere-seconds distraction, had jumped to the tree, covering on the thick branches and leaves.

- _Well done Parker. Always making new friends wherever you go-_. With his spidey suit almost completely on, the brunette had a moment of relief as he didn't hear anything from the ground. He finally put on his mask - _that was way too easy_...-. His suspicions were correct at the end as the tree slowly got detached from the ground, revealing it's many roots and a couple of rocks going to the surface. Poking his head out to see what was going on, at the ground stood the mysterious woman, fully revealed now. She was a blond, middle age woman with a bun and a curl hanging on the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin glasses. Her slender body was covered in a white long-sleeved shirt, black high waisted skirt and black stockings. Moreover she wore gauntlets, black boots with bronze heels and a little purple cape.

"Hello nurse..." Was the hero's reaction. Looking closely he saw her wand. "Crap she is a magician". Without second thoughts, the hero jumped from the tree to get away from the woman's control and landed a few meters behind her.

"Ok lady, we may have started on the wrong foot" Peter started.

"I believe attacking me was the cause" the woman responded. Moving her wand again, 3 rocks lifted from the ground and went directly at Spider-man.

Peter, seeing them coming, jumped out of the way, letting them flew pass him. "Fair enough lady, that may have been an overreaction on my part but could we just forgive and forget?".

"I don't think so". The blond just kept her stoic face and with a quick movement of her hand, the wand pointed back and so did the rocks that passed previously. The spider-seen kicked in and the hero ducked again but just as he did, the projectile came back at him. While he was jumping around, the magician walked closer to the mask hero.

"What are you doing here boy?"

"Oh come one!" Peter flipped "It's MAN, Spider-MAN. I already went to puberty honey". The rocks started to move faster. "Ok ok ok... Would you believe me if I tell you that I'm from another dimension?".

"No" the blond flicked her wand and the rocks stopped. One by one, the objects decimated and began turning bright red.

 _-Crap-_ was the brunette's reaction. One by one the bright sparkles flew to Peter at impressive speed. Though he was able to dodge them just fine, the hero was way too exposed and he had no surface to use at his advantage, so he only had one option, to run. Close to their fight was the building Velvet had gone into, so for him, it was the only solution. The blond started to advance rapidly as the hero put some distance between them.

"You won't get away from me!" Pointing the wand straight, many of the red particulars went flying directly at Peter. One of them managed to scratch his shoulder, leaving a burden

- _Ouch! Ok Parker better watch out-._

Now close to the building Spider-man jumped a high distance, attaching himself to the side of the wall and running up. Having followed Peter until the building, the woman pointed her wand down and her hills slowly got brighter. She aimed her wand up and immediately her whole body rocketed in that direction.

 _-She is the persistent type isn't she?-._ As the arachnid was already 30 meters up a lonely window appeared. This was his change. Quickly, he jumped, attached two webs to the side of the window and went through it, smashing it. Inside was a big room full of furniture and paintings. Without thinking it, he went to the exit as fast as he could. Suddenly blue energy wrapped around his body covering his torso, legs and forearms. A strong force launched him to a wall, hitting hard against it. Out of nowhere the blond appeared, aiming her wand at the web-head.

"Hey wait a minute! Where do you come from?" Peter tried to struggled

"Secret Entrance" she responded

"That's not fare!"

"I don't care" the blond began to walk slowly towards Peter "Nowhere to run now. You will tell me everything I ask".

"I believe that's quite enough professor" a calm voice yet cryptic voice came from the other side of the office. Both the Spider and the Magician turned and watched a silver-haired man standing slowly from his desk, revealing a black suit and a green vest beneath it. Finally a cane rested on his left hand.

"Headmaster!" The woman lost her concentration at the sight of the man. The energy wrapping around Peter slowly faded away, letting him down.

"My deepest apologies, I didn't know you were here!". With another movement of her wand the shattered glass on the floor; and unknown to Peter; the tree and the rocks from their encounter rearrange to their original places.

"Don't worry Glynda, I understand. Now I believe we have an unexpected guess" the man spoke as Peter tried to reach the exit door.

"Uhhh... Hello?" Peter was stopped on track. He was almost out.

"Hello young man, good afternoon" the man replied

"Good afternoon"

"My name is Ozpin and I'm the headmaster of this institution. It appears that you already know one of my staff members Glynda Goodwitch".

"Yeah... She is very... dedicated". Peter said as he walked away from the door.

"Ozpin! This man has been sneaking around the academy all morning, give me a good reason why I shouldn't apprehend him?!" Glynda demanded.

"True Glynda, but at the very least, let's hear what he has to say" Ozpin replied.

Peter was there, waiting for them to star asking him. He hadn't noticed for the adrenaline but his body was starting to feel tired as he technically left the last universe at night, so he should be sleeping by now. He decided to lean against the wall. - _Well at the very least they are not trying to fight me for the moment-._

"So young man, tell me what is your business here?" Ozpin asked as he sat down on a desk, taking a zip of a mug that was there. A calm stare was on his face and a not so reassuring one was on Glynda's.

"I don't know if you'll believe me, even if I tell you the truth" Peter. Claimed

"Is there a reason why we shouldn't believe in you?" Glynda asked and Peter just stared. He let it passed.

"As I was saying..." Peter proceeded to tell them his story, the fact that he was from another universe, the fact that he was a hero known as Spider-man and also he told them about the accident that started his adventure. Of course, he avoided personal details. Ozpin was just silent, listening to everything the hero said, drinking from his coffee a couple of times. Glynda on the other hand, wasn't looking so good. "And that pretty much sums it up".

The blond, who had been silent the entire time couldn't take it anymore. "You can't possibly expect us to believe such a far-fetch-!"

"Hey! I'm just been anything but honest with you! is it the true whether you like it or not".

The woman just walked angrily at the masked hero, ready for another round, and Peter stood there, ready for action.

"What are you going to do now?" The voice of Ozpin surprised both of them.

"Ozpin what are you.." Tried to interrupted Glynda but Ozpin just continued.

"From my perspective you have two options. One is to get outside and go to the city next to us, unprepared and unequipped to face a world you have no idea about. And two is to stay here as one of the students attending Beacon Academy where you can keep a low profile as one of the many hunters in training". Peter was now dead serious listening to Ozpin. "You can investigate a way to your home and learn about the dangers that lurk in the shadow. You'll be also treated with respect from the other staff member as long as you behave of course. What do you think?".

After considering it for a bit, Peter smirked "You don't go around the bushes, do you Ozzy?".

"How dare you! You little!" Glynda shouted.

"Glynda please" Ozpin interrupted "Trust me". A sigh and a single nod was everything Glynda said yet it was enough for the Headmaster.

"So..." Peter spoke again "I'll be one of your students attending here?"

"Yes" said Ozpin

"And I'll have to go to classes?"

"I believe it would be most preferable given that you know literally nothing about where you are"

"Fine. Where will I stay?"

"Normally we have a 4-people room at the academy but I just so happen to have a 2-people room. So is available if you can take it. It's on the dorms area; the room is the 355".

"I'll accompany him professor, just to make sure that he doesn't get lost" Glynda jumped ahead.

A grin appeared on Peter's face. Thought masked, his expression fully showed. "Don't worry love. I've been sneaking around your academy for some time now so I think I'll be good. Beside I have good memory. If you don't mind, I'll be taking a leave".

Glynda was about to give him a piece of her mind but Ozpin acted quicker. "Before you go, I need to know your name".

Peter just stared at his for a moment. "Why?"

"I'm letting you stay so I figure that was the least you could give us".

- _They surely already have my picture so there is no point in hiding it_... Peter Parker".

"Good Mr. Parker. You can go now".

And with that the hero left the room. The silver-haired man and the blond woman were in silent I the room. However Glynda was beyond confused.

"Ozpin... What was that!? Why did you let him stay!? Why did you let him leave just like that!?".

Ozpin just turned around on his chair and pushed a button below the desk. One of the paintings next them turned and showed a screen. "This is a video of Mr. Parker when our camera finally got a clear image of him".

Glynda walked to the screen "Yes, it was when he was near the old tree with the 2nd year student, Velvet Scarlatina. Once she got away, I went out to confront him, what's your point?".

"While you were out, I checked everything the cameras recorded beforehand" Ozpin explained "and I found this". The following scenes shown on the screen were of the event that transpired on the hall. How Peter had defended the Faunus girl and his encounter with Cardin Winchester. "Peter may indeed be telling the truth yet he reminds a mystery to us. So I chose to have him here, where I can keep an eye on him. Now, let's inform the other professor about the situation. He'll be treated like any other student but we must stay alert nonetheless. Also, we need a team from the lad to check if his story of the portal was true".

* * *

As Peter had expected it, most of the students were in classes so sneaking into his new room wasn't so difficult. Thanks goodness he had explored this part of the academy earlier. Once in the room, Peter went directly to the bed, apparently he was more tired that he had imagined. Going for a change on clothes, he found again the same row of suits for boys and girl that he had found earlier that day. Searching at the drawers however, he found a pair of shorts and a tan top, so he put them on. His bed semmed to be a king size one. - _2-people room huh?_ \- He though as he got closer to it. He rubbed his eyes on laid down on it. The following hours were just of him sleeping deeply.

By the time he walked up, it was already night. Getting up, Peter went to the bathroom and watered his face. He sat down on the bed and sighed. Laying on it, he felt his little pouch on his back. _-I forgot I put it there_ -. Opening the little compartment he checked its content. Inside were 3 energy bars and the camera. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this thing... Whenever I have the chance I should take some picture to show them back home". As he turned it on, a melancholic smile appeared on Peter's face as one by one, he saw the pictures. Sure they were from his final hour on the Flash's universe; still they were a lot of fun. On one of them were Barry and Peter stood on the side of a building. Barry, who took the picture, ran fast enough to appear next to Peter. _-He really can take hand-free selfies, can't he?_ \- In another one were Peter and Iris going in a little web-swing. Iris's screaming face was priceless. He still didn't understand how Barry convinced her to that, neither how Arrow did the same with Felicity. Though to be honest the archer kind of pushed her when they were about to jump. The rest were just of them fooling around. Cisco trying to use the Peter's web-shooter, Iris yelling at Barry for the terrible idea, Felicity trying to murder Oliver. Even detective West and Caitlin were having a good time.

Now, more relax and with more energy, our hero was ready for some research. "Well... Here we go again Parker. Let's see what we can find about this place". Looking around the room, it actually reminded him of one of his previous apartment. Eventually he found a little device, not very different from a cellphone. It had a translucent screen with two solid white grips. "Hummmm... Looks like an IPad". Upon further investigation, Peter discovered that is actually worked similarly to a cellphone, less the apps, It even had Wi-Fi connection. He felt like eating for a moment but decided to stay in his room. His acitivities Tte rest of the night were just Peter learning about the academy through the device. As one of its many function, the little object had a guide line for new student, from the story of beacon, to an explanation of the different area within it. Finally there was a little briefing detailing important facts and strategies on how to defeat or escape from the so call "Creatures of Grimm" that dwell on a forest next to Beacon, The Emerald Forest.

"Wait a minute... GLYNDA goodwitch... OZpin... EMERALD forest... Am I in a Wizard of Oz universe?!"

* * *

A new morning at Beacon came once again. As always, classrooms were clean and bright, ready for the teaching and guidance of the hunter and huntresses in training. All the classroom shared the same design, semi-circular rows of seat, pointing all at the center, were the professor was supposed to be. Team RWBY, the code name for the group formed by Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, was surprisingly early for their class. It was Grimm studies with the professor Peter Port. It appears that the teacher had caught the girls falling sleep last time, actually most of the class was. As punishment, they had to arrive early the entire week and sat on the first rows in order to enter.

"Sleeeeepppppp..." The youngest of the four girls, Ruby Rose said. "15 year old girls shouldn't have to come to classes at 6:30 am".

Next to her, on her right, was the older sister, Yang. "Neither bombshells like me sister... The world is soooo unfair... Zzzzzzz..." Yang just laid on her seat. Ruby as a good sister tried to wake her sister up with light shakes just to end up falling sleep herself.

The other two girls just giggled at the sight. "Should we wake them up?" Blake, who was on the other side of Ruby, asked Weiss.

"Nah" the girl checked her scroll, which was similar to the tablet-like object Peter found the previous day "We still have a couple of minutes before the class starts, so better let them be". The white princess stretched a little. "By the way Blake... you heard the news about yesterday right?".

"About the White Fang attack? Yes, I heard of it". Blake's ribbon seemed to twitch a little.

"If you ever want to go back and try to stop them". Weiss adopted a serious tone. "I implore to remember... You can count on your team".

The brunette smiled. Her partner was right. Blake remembered how she used to keep her secret to her chest, how she tried to do everything herself until her own teammates opened her eyes. "Thanks Weiss I know I can count on you three".

Slowly the classroom filled up with other students, including team JNPR, who were good friends to team RWBY. They decided to sit on the row previous to them. The groups was comprise by Jaune Arc, their blond and loyal leader thought clumsy at times; Nora Valkyrie the hyperactive orange-haired girl, Lie Ren a stoic and quiet brunette and Pyrrha Nikos a beautiful and skillful red-haired. Soon both teams joined and started chatting. Ren and Blake were discussing some homework they had to give later, Pyrrha and Weiss were making plan to go shopping to Vale next week, and to finish, Jaune was trying to stop Nora for playing a prank on the sleeping sisters with a black marker. 5 minutes before the 7:30, the teacher decided to start the class. He was an old grizzly, shown by his white hair and his white mustache, his wide and heavy body didn't help to this notion either.

"Very well class, let's star where we left of yesterday. Today we will examine the King Taijitu, the slithering reptile that lives on the emerald forest". Immediately the sisters were gently woken by his friend and a kind-of-disappointed Nora. "I remember the first time me and my team face the creature. It was late at night when-"

 **KNOCK KNOCK**. The sound was perfectly heard on the whole classroom. Everyone, the student and the professor turned to the door. On it a brunette stood, wearing jeans, a white button-down shirt, a blue vest and a red tie that was usual among the students. He was of course, the friendly neighbor Peter Paker.

"Sorry to interrupt. Professor Port right?"

"You are right lad". The professor and hunter responded from down the classroom.

"Can I come in? My alarm didn't wake me up".

"Of course young man! Come take a seat, we were just starting".

Nodding Peter silently entered and took an empty seat. Some students fall sleep right away with the teacher's story. Others were just silently watching and throwing quick glances at the student who just arrived. Ruby was one of them. At one moment she whisper something to Yang.

"He is the guy we told you about yesterday"

"What Ruby? I couldn't hear you"

"He is the guy we told you about yesterday". Ruby spoke a little louder.

"Oh... So he is Velvet's knight in shining armor... I wonder who he is".

"Yeah me too".

* * *

The class ended and many students were already leaving. Peter had stayed awake the whole class though honestly he had felt the urge to nod off a few time. As talkative as the old grizzly could be, he did give them useful information throughout the class. Having copied everything on a notebook, Peter picked up his things and left the room. RWBY and JNPR were also about to leave.

"Haw mach di I mizz?" A just-woken Nora asked.

"About half the class Nora" Jaune responded.

A pleading look appeared on Nora's face. She turned to her bestest friend in the whole universe, according to her. "Ren?"

The aforementioned just smiled. "I got you, don't worry Nora".

"Thanks Ren! You are the beee...zzzzzz". The orange-haired girl fell again, this time hugging Ren's arm and resting her head and his shoulder. As calm as Ren was, he couldn't avoid a light blush to appear on his face.

The group was now packing when Jaune felt something pulling his arm. It was Ruby.

"Come on Jaune I need you to help me with something". Without giving him much time to ask, the little girl took her friend to the exit. Jaune on the other hand, promised in a rush to join his group before lunch. Once outside both stopped.

"Ok Ruby what's going on?" For Jaune it was really strange to see the little girl acting like that. He had known Ruby from his first day at the academy, actually she was his first friend.

"Well Jaune I... wanted you to help me follow the guy who helped Velvet yesterday" the girl said looking down

"What?"

"I... wanted you to help me follow the guy who helped Velvet yesterday".

"Ruby I can't hear you"

"I wanted you to help me follow the guy who helped Velvet yesterday!" Thank goodness no one was close to listen to Ruby except for her friend.

The blond let a laugh "Why?"

"Because... I want to say hi to him". Ruby couldn't bring herself to look up, her cheeks were way too red.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh again " Ruby, you know you can just go there and introduce yourself right?"

"There is too much people here!... Would you help me out?". This time Ruby lifted her head, looking straight at Jaune. Then she used her secret weapon, her big puppy eyes.

"Ruby believe it or not I have trained hard not fall for that face. ".

Ruby just kept staring.

"I'm telling Ruby, not gonna happen. _don't look_ ".

The staring continued for a few minutes but by that point Ruby might as well had been looking at Joan's soul.

"Not gonna happen... _DO NOT look at them Jaune Arc. Don't look_! ". After a minute more of starring Jaune sighed. "I guess I'm gonna need more training. I'm in".

"YES!" Was everything the girl said as they quickly followed Peter.

* * *

Their small staking went on for 50 minutes, their targets seemed to walk endlessly through Beacon, just stopping to drink water and get some books from the library.

- _How long is he gonna keep walking!?_ \- thought the pair in unison. Walking along a hall Peter made a quick turn to the left. Following closely the pair turned as well but the road was just... empty. It was dead silent actually. Both hunters in training had puzzling looks on their faces.

"What the.."

"Can I help you?" The question, though simple was enough to scare the hell out of the teens, making Ruby jump to Jaune's arm.

"You scare me!" Shouted Ruby while holding to Jaune.

"H-he di-didn't scare me". Claimed the blond though neither Ruby nor Peter believed it.

"Sorry" Peter laughed "I didn't want to do that" Peter bowed "but I was under the impression that you've been following me. _Thanks Spider-sense_ ".

Jaune let go of Ruby just to share a quick glance. "Yeah... About that" Jaune spoke "W-We just wanted to say hi".

"Oh... Hello then". Peter gave them a friendly wave.

"H-Hi!" Almost yelled Ruby "My n-name is Ruby Rose! And he is Jaune Arc".

"Nice to meet you Ruby, Jaune, my name is Peter Parker".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... So... anything I can help you with?" Peter asked.

Jaune looked at Ruby. "O-Oh yes I-I hummm... I-I just wanted t-to say..." It was getting difficult for Ruby to look straight at Peter. "I-I really admire what you did yesterday!"

The whole situation was turning funny to Peter. He wasn't really used to people thanking him. "Oh... You mean what happened yesterday in the hall".

"Yes! you were awesome!. Thank you for protecting my friend". Replied the little girl.

"My pleasure. By the way, have you seen Velvet? I haven't had the chance to talk to her".

"Well" it was Jaune's turn to speak " I believe she and her team went on a mission this morning, they should arrive on the afternoon".

"Oh I see..." Peter responded - _that's right the guideline mentioned that teams usually went on missions_ -.

"Hopefully they are ok" Ruby said "and... What are you doing Peter?"

"I'm doing some reading on the Grimm, they are really interesting. I was actually going to my room to continue".

"Wowwww Awesome!" Ruby almost jumped. A big smile adorning his face "I personally like the Beowolfs, they look so terrifying yet the rush of adrenaline is incredible when the whole pack jumps at on at you and then!" In that moment Ruby notice how close she was to Peter, who was just looking at her with a calm smile. She however, turned very red "Hehe sorry... Soooo where is your room?"

"You are actually in front of it" Peter chuckled "It's the room 355".

"So-sorry".

"No worries". Tried to reassure the hero. The girl just stood there silent until she noticed she wasn't talking. "A-Anyway, we don't have much time but it was a pleasure to meet you Peter; me and my team always have space on our table so... you are welcome to come". With no time to reply Ruby sprinted out of Peter's gaze, pulling Jaune with her. Peter was just there a little confused.

* * *

The rest of the day continued normally for both teams and for Peter. Having investigation enough, the hero now had an idea of what he could find. So far the Grimm appeared to be similar to their animal counterpart, except for them being incredibly big, completely black, with white reinforced bones and the fact that they disappear went enough damage is inflicted on them.

"I won't have to hold back as usual..." told Peter mostly to himself. With his curiosity satisfied at the moment, the arachnid had a new goal in mind; to explore the city of Vale. Apparently a terrorist group called the White Fang had been causing troubles on the small town before his arrival so it was time to introduce this universe to the friendly neighbor Spider-Man.

Before he could go outside however he had to finish installing the new lenses on his mask. For sure, he didn't get access to the laboratory at Beacon, nevertheless he did get access to the forge. So borrowing some tools, he spend most of his evening on his room modifying his mask's lenses. After a few tries he succeeded. "Good... Zooming lenses and night vision installed".

With the adjusted ended, it was time to suit up. The tan top and the short he was wearing were comfortable yet they were horrible for fighting crimes. Before he could act a sudden noise disturbed him.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**.

Someone was on his door. Because he was in a hurry he didn't really cared what he was wearing and went straight to the door. Once he looked outside, no one was there.

"Down here big guy". The call surprised him and immediately followed the instruction.

In front of him was a girl with dark brown hair and darker beret. Here clothes had the same color, cocoa. It consisted mainly of a long sleeve shirt and a darker waist cincher, aviator glasses, long trousers and glows.

"Oh... Sorry I didn't see you" Peter scratched the back of his head. The girl didn't respond. Her glass covered her expression so Peter wasn't sure what to expect.

The cocoa girl just looked at Peter upside down. She pulled her glasses revealing her dark-brown eyes and then her smile suddenly widen as she pushed her glass back. "Damn Velvet, you really how to pick up the good one don't you?"

"Co-Co-Coco!" Velvet suddenly appeared from behind the corner of the hall, completely red.

The girl with the sunglasses smirked "No wonder you were speaking so... delightfully about him". The Faunus girl, who was just in the standard Beacon uniform, couldn't see Peter in the eyes.

"Anyway" the aforementioned Coco spoke "You are Peter right? The one who helped Velvet with Cardin Winchester".

"Yes, is me. Peter Parker, nice to meet you". The arachnid turned to the faunus "How are you holding up Velvet?". The Faunus tried to looked at him in the eye as she began to rub one of her long ears "I-I'm fine. Thanks for asking".

"Your welcome" Peter responded "And I take your name is Coco right?"

"The one and only big guy". The gal put a hand on her waist "Now that presentations are over, in representation of me and my team we want to give our gratitude for protecting our teammate".

"Ye-yeah" Velvet moved closer to Peter "After I got to the classroom I noticed I didn't thanked you properly so I..."

Peter just smiled "I appreciate the gesture. By the way, how is training going?"

"It's going good... I practiced with 7 enemies this time" the girl responded now calmed.

"I bet you destroy them all" Peter chuckled.

Coco who was just next to them, had his mouth wide open. "Wait a minute!" She put her hand on Velvet shoulders "You mean he saw you training?!" There was no response from the Faunus just red all over her face.

"Velvet Scarlatina, I didn't know little Peter here knew so much about you". Somehow, the Faunus´ face got even redder. She could fell the interrogations coming from her leader. Suddenly Coco's scroll rang. Apparently it was an alarm. "Sadly it's getting pretty late. I have one more business to attend before we go to bed. So again thanks Parker for helping out, night night."

"Go-Good night Peter". Said Peter as she waved him.

The hero was just there at the door, again confused for the situation. - _that... Was something. Never mind that. Let's go for a field test!-_


	7. Hideout

**Hey everybody** It feels like years since I last post, for that a want to say sorry. You know how university works. Anyway I have some big announcement to make.

 **First of all** thank you for your reviews, believe me, to see that people enjoy my content really makes me day

 **Second** after reading your comments I feel really embarrass by all my grammar mistakes that I have done in my previous chapters, that`s why I took my time with this one.

 **Finally** I`ve decided to reupload every chapter up until this point, after I check the grammar on every last of them. I want to show you my best work and that`s exactly what I`ll do.

And with that I finish. As always enjoy my story and let me know what you think. **TheRedSpider** out.

 **Chapter 7: Hideout**

"The past week the city of Vale has been the subjects of robberies, assaults, thefts and other mischievous acts by the radical group of Faunus known as the White Fang. Though the actions of the police force have been many, they seem unable to stop the infamous group". A screen appeared showing several images. On one was a white flag with a growling beast's head and 3 claw marks across it. Next to it were pictures depicting white-clothed faunus. All of them with mask covering their faces. Most of them had the same design two pair of eyeslits and an angular shape until the nose. "Even more so, a strange event has been happening the last 3 days. As the police went to a dust store, where a robbery was in progress, the officers found the criminals tied up to the ceiling and the walls of the stores by a web-like substance. Said web was also found on the surveillance cameras making it impossible to see what happened. Surprisingly, several spot throughout the city had the same scene. Citizens also reported to see a strange figure moving at night. The descriptions go from the official to the far-fetch. One of the factors that remains constant on each scene however, is a note normally attached to one of the criminals that says: **Courtesy of your friendly neighbor Spider-man**. Who is this so called Spider-man? And what are his intentions on our quiet city? Stay tune for more information".

As Glynda finished reading the front news in a local website, a silent feel upon the room. Peter was also with her, just sitting a sofa, staring at the blond. "So anything to say at your defense?" the blond asked.

"Yeah…." Peter tried to adjust his tied "My friends have been telling me about leaving more menacing messages on my notes but you know…. The brooding hero is so cliché nowadays. It's just not me you know? Beside is a great way of self-promotion".

"CAN`T you take anything seriously?!" Glynda yelled

"I believe the newspapers make it very clear. 4 robberies, 6 attempts of theft and two assaults on dust stores, that by the way I would like to talk about that with someone. I would say I´m taking this very seriously, don't you think?" Peter responded.

"You can´t just go out there doing as you please. Our deal was for you to **STAY** here"

"Yeah….. but I never said anything about leaving. Besides, the people of Vale seemed to need the help. The police couldn't handle it; so I figured I should do something".

"Things aren't that simple around here Peter".

"Actually they are. When someone is in need, believe me I´ll do my best to help them".

Glynda just sat down, resting her head on her hands. - _Why is this happening to me?_ -. She took a deep breath and spoke again "Mr. Parker….. I´m not saying that you shouldn't have helped those people but…"·

"Ms. Goodwitch" Peter stood up "I´ve been doing this for 8 years, I know what I´m facing".

Glynda just look at him, thinking. The scene of Peter defending Velvet suddenly came to her mind. - _He_ c _ertainly appears to know what he is doing, no casualties, not much in property damage and he managed to stay undetected the whole time….maybe I should just give him a chance-._ The blond then looked Peter straight in the eye. "Fine, but don't get caught".

"YES MA´AM!" Saluted Peter in a military pose.

"Good. Now let´s talk about the reason I called you here"

"Awwwww and here I thought you just wanted to see me again" the brunette faked a sad expression.

Glynda glared at him. Even though there had been only 4 days since the hero´s arrival, the blond was already getting used to his presence, as irritating as it may be. So deciding to let that one slide, she decided to continue "As I was saying, our scientist found something on the combat area you mentioned".

"Did they found any traces of radiation?" Peter asked

"Yes. They also found strange energy readings in the area. Nothing harmful though". The blond responded.

"You know…. If I could just get a chance to go to your lab…."

"Denied"

"But"

"DENIED"

"Ok Ok. Look Last time, the portal opened when it reached its initial levels of radiations, and the energy you read must be fluxing energy between connected dimensions. So once the signals are strong enough, the portal will probably open again" Peter concluded.

"Interesting…. But the signals don't show any signs of increasing quickly. So you may be here for quite some time Peter".

"…. That's better than nothing I guess. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Nothing else. Don´t you have a class to attend to?"

Peter checked his scroll. "Oh yeah, I better get going. See you around… Glynda". A wave and a friendly smile was all he gave her. The professor on the other hand just started doing some work on the computer when a thought came to her mind. – _Since when do we call each other by our first name?-_

* * *

Peter walked calmly through the campus; he had plenty of time after all, so it was the perfect opportunity to check his progress so far. – _The night vision seems to be working properly but the change in the filter affects the lenses after it's deactivated. Better run some more tests. The zooming on the other hand works just fine, some tune ups and everything will be optimal. Regarding last night´s activities, the results are promising; still I need to know more about this radical faunus group. Next on the list is to make more web-fluid, I only have three cartages left. Also I need to sightsee more, I haven´t take enough photos of this place, though I don't think the other would believe me even with them-._

Peter's class began and ended pretty quickly, as he didn't pay much attention to it. The only think that grabbed his attention was the mention of Aura and Semblance. – _Oh Yeah-_ Peter thought – _According to my research Aura is a natural energy. Apparently it comes from the soul and works as some kind of shield… that's oddly specific. Semblance on the other hand, are special abilities unique to every individual. That actually may explain Velvet hologram-like weapons-_

It was already noon when the bell signaled the students the start of their lunch break. For a change, Peter decided to join the academy in the dining hall. He entered, picked up a plate and went directly to the self service area. To his surprise the menu was stunningly good. Rice, chicken, meat, vegetables, a great variety of fruits, fries, mashed potatoes, natural juices, he even saw turkey there. Having picked a bit of everything, he ended up with a fairly big plate, so he went for a seat. The massive amounts of students were just enjoying themselves, mostly chatting. It appeared that everyone had forgotten the whole incident with Cardin, so Peter went pretty much unnoticed. – _Remains me of high school-_. Before he could go much further though, a pair of hands caught his attention.

"Peter! Over here!" he recognize the voice immediately, it was Ruby´s. He saw her coming his way, this time however, she was not on her typical uniform. Her outfit was mainly black with a long blouse, stocking and boots. She also wore a red hoody and a little cape. Finally she had a stuffy skirt combing black in the exterior and red in the interior. Peter hadn't notice until now, but the little girl had silver eyes.

"Peter, so nice to see you! How are you!?"

"Oh, Hey Ruby, I´m very good and you?" the hero said with a big smile.

"Fine fine, do you have somewhere to sit?"

"Actually" Peter scratched his head "I´m looking for a place to"

"AWSOME….. I-I mean, why don't you come to my table? I´ll introduce you to my friends"

"Lead the way" Soon enough they arrived at Ruby´s table

"Guys!" the girl called her friends "Let me introduce you to my new friend Peter Parker. Peter my team".

"Hello everyone" waved Peter at them. As promised, Ruby walked along the table to introduce everyone there. "This is Weiss Schnee".

"Good afternoon" the girl greeted. She could be said, to have an opposite look to Ruby´s, as her outfit consisted mainly of a tight length, strapless dress and a sleeved bolero with a color gradation from white to pale blur. Along with her skirt, this only helped emphasize her long white hair and blue eyes.

"She is Blake Belladonna". The girl, who had amber eyes, just nodded. She had the most different outfit of the group. She wore and unzipped, black bottom vest, with a sleeveless white shirt. Her characteristic ribbon caught Peter´s attention.

"And this is my big sister Yang Xiao Long". The oldest of the sisters stood up and smiled.

"Saving the best for last, That's why I love you sis". The girl was wearing a tan jacket that finished above her stomach, puffy sleeves and a yellow top that exposed her chest. "So you are the guy my sister told me about. A pleasure Yang" She extended her hand. Peter looked at it and shook it. Immediately he felt the strength of the girl, she was certainly strong. "Oh! You didn't even flinched! Good handshake Mr. Parker".

"Just Peter" the brunette responded.

"Maybe you know this but we are team RWBY" Ruby mentioned "The name comes from the initial of each member"

"Oh... I got" Peter responded

"You remember Jaune Right?" Ruby asked again

"Sure, how are you man?" Peter turned to see Jaune and found that he had a different attire as well. He was wearing a chest plate above her lower abdomen, with white splauders and rerebraces. Underneath it all, he had a black hoodie. The boy was on the table next to them but strangely his whole upper body was resting on it. "Hy Petar…. I fel gad…"

"Ummm…. Is he ok?" the arachnid asked.

"Don't worry" Yang jump up "He is just tired for the _**special training**_ from last night, right Pyrrha?" The red-head who was in Jaune´s table shoot daggers at the blond. The girl was wearing a brown overbust corset with golden outline, grown gloves, and red ankle-length sash. She was also wearing boots slightly above her knees, a bracer on her left arm, hill and even a headpiece. All of it with the same brown and gold colors. Ignoring Yang, the red-head stood up from the table and saluted Peter.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Parker. I´m Pyrrha Nikos and please pay no mind to Yang. Jaune is just tired form our **combat practice**. Please allow me to introduce you the rest of my team. This here is Nora Valkery" Pyrrha pointed.

Following the direction indicated, Peter saw a short orange-haired girl eating or more like devouring her food. She was wearing pink fingerless glove, a black vest with two layers of cloth, blue and red. Also beneath it she wore a white sleeveless top with a tiny hearth shape in her chest.

"And lastly but never least Ren Lien" The boy was next two Nora eating quietly and avoiding the occasional flying food from Nora´s plate. His hair was black and long, similar to Pyrrha´s. Moreover he had a magenta lock on his left side. Finally he wore a long-sleeved, dark-green tailcoat.

"We are known as team JNPR" Pyrrha said. After everyone gave their respective salutations Peter sat down between Ruby and Jaune, effectively being between the two teams. The group started chatting with Peter being mostly silent. He didn't want to interrupt them after all.

"So guys as I was saying" Nora started "I went with Ren to the cinema last night to see a horror movie! There, there was this enormous fish with big teeth shouting: **I WANT TO EAT NORAS TODAY!"**

"It wasn't that big of a fish" Ren corrected in as he ate.

"And I was like: NOOOO I AM A NORA, it is gonna eat me! And the whole theater freaked out as well, throwing their pop corns and all."

"There weren't so much people screaming"

"Then I went to hug Ren because of course I was scare! So why not hug my besest friend in the whole world right?"

"That's….. actually true. Though you pretty much hugged the air out of me Nora" Ren smirked.

"I´m sorry! I said I was sorry, please forgive me! I know!, I´ll go pick up your favorite pudding as a forgive-me gift!"

"Nora you don't need to" Before he could finish the orange-haired girl flew to the dessert area. The rest of the group just chuckled at the scene.

"She is always like that?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much" Pyrrha responded while eating some bread "Mr. Parker, you sure you can eat all that? I mean, it looks like a lot. No offence"

"Non taken. I´ve always had a skinny figure. Beside you have to eat a lot to grow tall and healthy right?" Ruby chuckled a bit.

"Lucky you Peter" said Yang on the other side of the table "You have no idea how difficult is to keep all this" The blond said accentuating her prominent upper body.

"Yang, we have a guest on our table, can you behave?" Weiss spoke. Yang just smiled and went to her and whispered.

"Don't worry girl, they'll grow up too". Though nobody knew why the ice-queen's face turned almost as red as Ruby's hoodie.

"Yo-You!" the girl said turning away from the blond.

- _What an odd group of friends haha_ \- Thought Peter to himself.

Everyone on the table seemed as lively as usual and certainly everyone was having a good time. Blake thought was staring a little too much at Peter. She remembered clearly everything that happened with Cardin and she really wanted to ask him a couple of questions. Yet they didn't really know each other so she went for a different angle.

"So Peter…. Don't get me wrong but…. Aren't you a little old to be here?"

"I-I was wondering the same thing" spoke the ice-queen trying to forget what Yang said.

Peter smirked "I´m 24 Blake. I´m not that old"

"What I meant was, shouldn't you be a hunter by now?" Some eyes on the table rolled to him.

"Oh, well I didn't have the chance to mention it but I´m not here to become a hunter. I´m just doing some investigations, I´m more of a scientist myself"

Ren turned to him. "What´s your investigation about?"

"The Grimm"

"And how is it going?" Pyrrha asked

"Slow…. But it's progressing" Peter said biting down his fries.

"Then how long have you been here?" Jaune asked. Apparently he wasn't tired anymore. He had to eat after all.

"About 3 weeks now. I´m pretty new here". Now Peter had half his plate

"Really? Then would you like to come with us to the combat presentation today?" Ruby asked

"Combat presentation? That's why you are all dress like that?" the hero asked

"Yes. It is our combat gear" Ren said.

"Even those skirts?" Pointed out Peter to Ruby and Weiss

"It´s a combat skirt!" both girls yelled in unison.

"Ha ha ok ok." Then Peter realized something –Now that I think about it, _I´ve been using the same kind of clothing for 3 days. I should really consider asking Ozpin for more variety-_

"Peter are you listening?" Jaune asked.

"Oh? Sorry Jaune I didn't"

"I was telling you that the combat presentation is a special event where one of the best combatants faces a whole team for herself or himself. And that person just happens to be our own little Pyrrha here" Indicated Jaune pointing at her teammate with her hand.

"Jaune…. Stop it… you are embarrassing me" The aforementioned`s face adopted a color similar to her hair.

After some consideration the friendly neighbor came to a decision "Why not? I´ll go. Let's finish eating first". Just then Nora came with a plate full of different puddings.

"So… who wants one?"

* * *

The students gathered in a similar place were Peter had seen Velvet fight the robots. The whole group sat down with Peter being next to team RWBY and team JNPR. As they waited, they were joined by Coco and Velvet in their combat attires as well. Having greeted everyone, they sat next to Peter.

"And now we call Pyrrha Nikos to the combat arena" The announcement came from the speakers "And also we call team CRDN". Team CRDN was of course, Cardin´s team.

The combatants walked to the center of the room but only 3 members from Pyrrha´s opponents could be seen. No sight of Cardin Winchester. The trio went to a professor and soon the teacher came to the microphone "It's been informed that Mr. Winchester will be unavailable today for a medical problem. Still, worry not, the fight will be 3 vs 1.

"I was starting to wonder where he was, have you seen him Velvet?" Peter asked the bunny girl

The girl got a bit surprise for the sudden question "O-Oh… I don't know, I actually haven't seen him either."

Peter turned to RWBY and JNPR but he got the same answer. Then and idea formed in Peter´s head. He slowly turned to Coco who had a big grin across her face.

-3 NIGHTS AGO-

Team CRDN were all outside having dinner somewhere in Beacon. Well almost all of them. Cardin Winchester was on the team´s room bandaging his hands. As a result of his fight with Peter, the doctor had ordered him to rest and not use his hand as much as possible, which for the red-haired was very annoying.

"Dammit!" his left hand was killing him "Once I get the chance I´m gonna knock the teeth out of that guy. And once I get my hand in that little faunus bitc-".

As in clue, the entrance door of his dorm flew across the room, missing his face by mere inches. At the entrance, a shadowy figure stood. The light outside the hall shined brightly behind her. Only two features were distinctive, her female shape and the aviator glasses that adorned her face.

"I´m sorry" the girl spoke "I think I misheard you, what were you saying?" the girl just walked in slowly. Her pray began turning white as the distance between them shortened. – _This is gonna be fun-._ She thought.

* * *

Coco noticed that Peter was looking at him.

"What?" she said.

Peter was about to open his mouth but decided to drop the subject. At last the fight started and to say that the performance of the 3 guys from team CRDN was less-than-stellar was pretty accurate Pyrrha´s fighting style with her sword and shield was very impressive. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. – _No wonder she is one of the best fighters around here, at least acording to her friends -_ thought the web-head. With ovation of the public once the fight was over, Pyrrha came back to her friends. All the girls came to her to congratulate her.

"You rock girl!" "That was awesome Pyrrha!" "That was quiet impressive" were among the compliments that were given to her.

"So now, what do we do now fearless leader?" asked Nora to Jaune.

"Well…. We have no more classes in the afternoon" The blond answered "What about your team Ruby?"

"Nothing either Jaune, wanna head to Vale?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey Peter, Velvet and Coco, do you want to come with us?"

"It´s sound nice guys but I have to go back to my room. I need to read some books and do some more research" the arachnid said.

"Yeah, we have a combat practice, the whole team" said Coco

"Oh… ok, see you then". Waving each other, the group went their separate ways.

* * *

The coastal city of Vale was something you needed to see with your own eyes. The port, which welcomes people from everyone around the world, was a distinctive feature of the city, offering many a tourist attraction and a great business opportunity. The market area was also rich and varied. The architecture had a mixture of elements, from metal to concrete and even holographic street lights. It was already late in the city and some people were still walking with relative security. The warehouse area near the port however was empty however.

"What can you see?" Jaune asked Ruby as she looked through the lense of her sniper rifle in a distant container. Her objective, a warehouse.

"It looks quiet Jaune, a couple of lights on, no movement at all" the little girl answered "Blake are you sure the White Fang will attack this place?"

"Completely, this place contains weapons and medical supplies that they need after two fail attempts of robberies on the past 3 days. I´m sure they´ll be here" responded Blake who was closer to the ware house, hiding.

After arriving at Vale, team RWBY and team JNPR had spent most of the time enjoying themselves. Going to the arcades, entering the many locals or just enjoying the sights of the city, it all was relaxing for them. As much fun as it was, Blake had been quiet for some time making the group worry. When they confronted her about what was going on, she revealed her feelings about the White Fang, about how she wanted to do something with the attacks and her uneasy feeling that something was going to happen that day. She didn't ask and she didn't need to either, the group decided to support her and work with her to keep an eye out from any suspicious activity. Searching through the city, the group found no clues to where the faunus faction would attack. Finally Blake decided for a warehouse in the docks, low security and low surveillance, the perfect place for a strike. It was pretty late at night once they arrived there. Jaune planned the strategy, with Ruby and Pyrrha covering them from the distant with their long-range, Ruby´s sniper and Pyrrha´s rifle while Yang, Nora, Blake and Ren would go from a frontal assault when Jaune gave the signal. Time was of essence so the blond order them to advance.

"Yang, Nora would you mind knocking on the door?"

"With pleasure" Both said in unison. The golden-haired and the orange-haired were standing in front of two huge metal doors. Yang prepared her bracelets. From them, a pair of yellow gauntlets, that covered her forearms, appeared. They were mainly yellow with orange cartages been visible around it. Nora on the other hand readied her war hammer. It was mainly grey with pink ammunition. Both huntresses-in-training threw their attack at the same time, hitting the doors and launching them to the end of the house. According to the plan Nora and Yang would charge forward while Ren, Weiss and Blake would go for the upper levels for crowd control. Finally Pyrrha, Ruby and Jaune would join them for extra support. The plan seemed solid, except that when the group went inside there was... a problem.

"Guys….. I believe you should come down and take a look at this" called Yang to the group above

"What´s the problem Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just come and take a look"

"Ok we´ll go, but Ruby you stay here just in case" Jaune said

"You got it" the girl with the hood responded.

The blond and the red-haired went down; they regroup with the others and saw a strange scene. Inside, tables were broken, guns were lying on the ground and many gun holes could be seen. What call everybody´s attention were the many White Fang members tied to the celling, some hanging from it and other sticking to the walls. They all had the same web-like substance attach to them.

"What the hell happen here?" Weiss asked almost to herself

"I don't know, but whatever it was…. It stopped their operation for sure" Ren said.

"Who did all this?" Jaune asked.

"You don't think… it was the guy from the news right?" Ren replied

"What? The guy from the notes?" Weiss claimed "Don't be foolish Ren. I bet this so called Spider-Man is no more that propaganda created by the media"

"I don't know Weiss, 4 nights in a row seems pretty overboard for fake news" Pyrrha said. "Let´s try to find out what happened here.

Outside of their position, Ruby was laying on her stomach waiting for anything to happen. It was kind of lonely for her and Yang knew it.

"You ok sis?" the blond asked through her communicator.

"I´m fine Yang, just bored to be here alone"

"Don´t worry sis, pretty soon will be back and we´ll eat some chocolate cookies deal?"

"COOKIESSSSS". With this in mind, Ruby went for another look through the area. Seeing through the lens something caught her eyes. Four people going to the warehouse.

"Guys watch out! Four figures moving to your position!"

"What Ruby? Where?" Jaune asked trying not to yell.

"They are going to the entrance. Hide!" the little girl responded

As ordered, the entire group hided inside the place, trying to conceal their presence at the wreck. Eventually, the four figures entered and as the light touch them, their grey masks were revealed, along with their black clothing. They were members of the White Fang, all of them were female.

"Mr. Torchwick do you copy?" the leader of the group, a woman with long, straight, silver hair talked through her earpiece. After a moment, she talked again. "Yes Sr. We arrived at the place. The distress call was correct, he was here again….. No, no casualties on our side, they just look unconscious….. Some supplies are destroyed, probably for the fight….. Yes, Felicia out". The group was about to enter further but their leader stopped them.

"Wait" she raised her hand "There is no guaranty that he left. He may have somehow informed the police already. Let´s go back to the base".

Behind the wreck, the young hunters were waiting.

"What do we do Jaune?" Ren asked the person next to him

"I don´t know" The blond responded.

Behind some boxes on the upper levels, were Yang and Blake. The amber-eyed had been quiet, just staring at the group, thinking on what to do next. This may be her only chance. It was her moment to act. "Yang" Blake called her partner "Would you help me do something stupid?"

The brawler of the group jus smirked "Let´s go for it girl". Jumping out from their position, Yang shot a fireball from her gauntlet, creating smoke as the fire hit the concrete. This stopped the faunus group and Blake took the opportunity to go down and land next to them.

"Stop right there!" she yelled.

As the dust settle down, the four faunus stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Well well well" the voice of the leader could be heard throughout the building "And old friend has come to pay us a visit girls" She removed her mask, letting her domino mask and blue eyes exposed. "Hello Blake".

The aforementioned just narrowed her eyes "Nice to see you again Felicia. Tell me, since when the White Fang work with scum like Roman Torchwick?" without her notice a bladed whip came rushing at her. The girl had mere seconds to move; still she was well aware of the group´s tactics, so she moved away as the weapon came to her. Yang advanced to the attack, but again the whip came to her for a horizontal strike. The blond saw it at the last moment and jump out of its way.

"Girls at ease" Felicia ordered and the weapon came back. "You haven't changed one bit my girl. And I see you have made new friends". The silver-haired looked at Yang who had adopted a boxing stand. The other faunus had also withdrawn their weapons. One had a dagger on each hand; another one with short-blue hair had a bow and arrow.

"Do you really believe you and your little friend can stop us?"

"Don't forget to count us in sister". Before anyone could move, a projectile came flying to the faunus group, exploding a few inches above them. As the explosion settled down two things were visible. One was Nora Valkyrie, who was surrounded by her friends, holding her recently-transformed hammer in its grenade launcher mode; the other was a grayish dome around her target.

From inside the dome, Felicia spoke "I see you are quiet popular now Blake. We´ll have to catch up layer, so long." She turned to one of her partners "Yuri would you mind?" As commanded one of the girls next to her clashed both palms together and the dome expanded quickly sending air-blasts everywhere, breaking several windows.

Outside Ruby had been watching most of the action, she wanted to enter and help but Jaune ordered her to stay there. As everything seemed to explode the girl went for her communicator.

"Yang, Jaune what happened?!"

"…"

"…."

"….."

"…."

"Guys answer me please!"

"…"

"…"

"….."

"..."

"Ruby… do you copy?" Pyrrha´s voice came through

"Pyrrha! What´s going on?"

"I´m not entirely sure, but we´re ok... just stunted. Any sign of the enemy?"

"After the explosion, I saw one of them running east, I'm going on pursuit!" Without blinking Ruby jumped down from her position, letting herself be pulled by gravity. A couple of meters above ground she transformed into a cloud of rose pedals and began moving through the air.

"Ruby wait!" Yang tried to called but her communicator got damaged during the blast. She tried to stand up but her legs failed her "Dammit!"

* * *

Adrenaline and sweat was on Ruby´s body as the pursuing was progressing. Her target was agile, jumping everywhere in the docking area. Ruby was using the force of her sniper, Crescent Rose, to impulse herself over the containers every so often and catch non-other that the leader of the group.

- _She is insistent-_ though Felicia as she tried to run from Ruby – _Ok enough playing around-._ Going around the maze that was the loading area, the woman jumped up a pile of containers disappearing from Ruby´s gaze. The little girl turned into pedals once again to travel pass the containers. Once she went over it, she landed but found no one on the other side. She quickly turned Crescent Rose into its weapon form, a scythe, just like her, her weapon was mainly red with mechanical components near the blade. She felt something coming on her left so she used the snath of her weapon to block whatever was coming. The attack was fast and strong, too strong. The momentum was impossible to stop so the little reaper was sent flying, colliding with a container nearby. The attacker was Felicia.

"Consider yourself lucky little girl. Not many are able to prevent my attack and live to tell it". From her position she saw as Ruby dropped to the ground, air having escaped her lungs for the impact. "Please don't stand. I know the exit" said the silver-haired woman as she walked away. Suddenly 3 bullets came on her direction, all of them just going around her. Looking back, Felicia saw Ruby aiming her weapon at her, thought she was hardly standing.

"Persistent to the very end huh? Shame this´ll be the last time I see you" The faunus went to her communicator "Yuri if you don't mind" Unbeknown to ruby someone else had been following them. Yuri readied her bow ad shot an arrow. The projectile's head turned bright red as it flew to a container above Ruby. The arrow hit one of the supporters exploiting upon contact and letting the massive object go down. Felicia had long disappeared and Ruby was trying to stand up but her weapon couldn't help her. The container was coming ever closer and at the last moment something attached to Ruby´s back snatching her out of there. Felling the force pulled her, Ruby just hold tight to her precious Crescent Rose **.** Soon the sound of metal and ground clashing brought a smile into Felicia´s face and an alert to the hunters-in-training looking for Ruby. The little red reaper on the other hand was caught by someone. The person was holding her close to his chest with one hand and the other was holding a web as they swing to a safer place, it was of course Spider-man. Landing on a platform the hero looked at Ruby.

"That was close, are you ok?" The hero asked

"…."

"Are you alright?" Anything hurt?" Ruby´s legs were kind of numb so she went down soon after. A moment or two after, the girl could stand up now more recovered. Ruby looked up to see her savior. In front of her were the red and blue colors very characteristic of the hero, along with her white eyes and the spider on his chest. "Who….. Who are you?" she asked.

"Spider-man your friendly neighbour" Peter said "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes…. Thanks for saving me. Were you following me?"

"Just keeping an eye out to make sure that nothing bad happened. But now I have to go, see you later Little Red Riding Hood". As fast as he appeared, the masked vigilante attached a web to a nearby crane to swing away from Ruby.

"W-WAIT" yelled the girl to no effect. A few moments passed when her friends came, shouting her name.

* * *

After finding Ruby both teams of hunters returned to Beacon. Peter on the other hand stood in Vale patrolling some more. Though he could attached a spider-tracker to the woman that was fighting Ruby, rescuing her friend meant losing track of his target. A decision the hero took without a shadow of a doubt. He would have to wait for the next time the tracker was near to sense it. As for today Peter didn't have classes. He thought about working in some more upgrades for his suit but opted for going out and getting some fresh air. After all, the mask didn't really allow him to feel much when he was out doing hero stuff. Following a good breakfast the hero decided to go sightseeing. Pictures of Beacon, a waterfall next to it and the different area around the campus where soon on his camera. Of course, selfies were also there. Some had Peter lay down next to the cliff that Beacon was next to. Others were more open, showing the long road between the academy and the airship dock. After a lot of going around, it was a good moment to rest. The day was cloudy and just cool enough not to freeze you, so the hero decided to rest on a tree to take a little nap. It was actually the same tree where he encountered Goodwitch. Having adopted a comfortable position Peter shut his eyes, if anything happen his spider-sense would wake him up.

After an hour or so of eye shut Peter suddenly woke up but didn't open his eyes. The reason? his spider-sense wasn't warning him of any danger, just the presence of someone near him. He didn't feel any hostile intention towards him so he decided to wait it out. As the presence came closer, Peter´s mind began to race on who would it be

– _Maybe one of the girls from RWBY or maybe someone from JNPR-._ Then the figure just stopped next to him. Apparently he or she bent to get closer at Peter´s face. By this point Peter opened his eyes and found himself looking at a pair of brown eyes belonging to a certain bunny girl. They were of course Velvet´s. Their staring kept going for a couple of seconds before the faunus realized that she had been caught spying on Peter. Her checks turned red and quickly stumbled backwards, hitting the ground.

Seeing this Peter stood up and offered a hand to her "Are you Ok?". The aforementioned looked up at the hand. She thought about taking it but quickly was up again.

"I-I´m sorry! I-I was just w-walking up a little and then I-I s-aw you there resting and I thought: hey I better check you see if he is ok. An-And then I-I".

Before she continue, Peter put a hand on her shoulder "Hey don't worry Velvet really, I don't mind" said Peter with a friendly smile.

The faunus didn't look up.

"Come on Velvet, lift your head"

"…"

"Velvet… please"

"….Ok"

After their rocky start Peter invited Velvet to accompany him, so both sat down near the tree.

"So…. Where were you going to?" Peter asked as he put his hand behind his head.

"N-Nowhere really…. I was just wandering around honestly" the brown-eyed said as she took a lock from her hair and played with it.

"What, no classes?"

"Yes, no classes for today"

"What about Coco and the rest of your team?"

"We all have the same schedule, so they wake up pretty late today" The girl said it with a giggle.

"I see…" responded Peter.

In that moment the girl noticed something. A camera, it was over a little pouch next to Peter. "Do you like photography Peter?".

The hero turned to see her "Yes, I do. How did you know?"

"The camera" Velvet pointed at it.

"Oh…. I must have forgotten that I put it there" Peter laughed "I used to be photographer before, so yeah, I like it. Now it´s more of hobby".

"I see… I-I also like photography" Said Velvet with a little smile. "I have never seen a camera like that, it looks so small". Velvet claimed examining the object.

"Eh…. It was a gift from a friend so I didn´t asked". The brunette said handling her the device.

"Hum…. I see… Anyways, here is mine" Velvet then took her purse, which Peter hadn't notice she had with her, and gave Peter and old-looking camera. Similar to her combat attire, the camera was mainly brown with a light brown outline, what called Peter´s attention was a big light bolt on top of it. "It… looks unique" Peter said.

"I know it looks old…. But is kind of a family jewel". Velvet got quiet for a moment rying to gather some courage. "Say Peter… C-Can I-I see your pictures?"

"Sure, Go ahead" said the arachnid.

"Thanks... Wow... Peter this photos look amazing! Just the lighting alone is incredible!"

"Ha ha Thanks….. _lucky me that all the photos just show with my fingerprints, thanks Cisco"_

"Peter…. Do….. do you think you could give me some tips? I mean…. My photos are good and all but yours are in a whole different level. Maybe we could go to Vale and…. Walk around… you know….. you and me"

Peter was quite, considering the offering _. –Should I go? Well Vale must be pretty at broad day light. Beside I need to buy some more clothing, I can´t just have the same uniform every day. But right now I have to deal with the White Fang, so I´ll leave it for tomorrow-._

"It´s a deal Velvet but let´s arrange everything tonight ok?" Peter asked "I have to buy some clothing as well, so maybe you can keep me company while we are at it".

"Sure! No problem. Would you mind giving me your scroll so we are in contact" The bunny girl said without noticing she was coming closer to the young man.

"Of course, here you go"

"Thanks... and... done, thanks". Velvet was about to say something when her scroll rang. "Hello?... hey Coco good morning….. Yes, I´m outside….. Nothing, I just felt like walking….. Sure, I´ll be on my way". She closed her scroll and turned to Peter. "Sorry Peter, my team just called me, I have to go, see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon"

With a smile in her face the faunus went on her way after waving good bye. She didn't notice until Coco pointed out later, but had a little blush on her.

Once she was gone, Peter shut her eyes one more time. With everything going, Peter didn't remember that tomorrow would be a special day for him. But before the realization came an all-too-familiar feeling came to him. He suddenly opened his eyes "The tracker….. is within reach".

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were once again together, the reason why wasn´t as noble as before. This time they were on a mission. It was that moment in the month where the students would take different task assigned by the academy of course. Given a recent raise on the amount of Grimm on the Emerald Forrest, the forest near the school, Ozpin assigned teams RWBY and JNPR this objective. Their mission was simple, to reduce the amount of enemies on the area. Of course, they wouldn't go alone, professor Glynda Goodwitch would go with them. Coming out of a bullhead, which was the aircraft most of Beacon used for transportation, the whole group was ready. As they walked through the forest the sound of the wind, crickets and branches from the enormous trees around them invaded their ears. Glynda was in front leading the group of both teams that were behind. The teens were mostly chatting while waiting to get to their location.

Nora was with Ren, telling him about her dream last night, Pyrrha and Jaune were discussing some details about their training which left the girls from RWBY walking side by side.

"Ready to kick some Grimm ass squad?" Yang said throwing her fist into the air. Her teammates just nodded. "What about you sis? I bet you are excited for getting some action. I`ll tell you what, the first Beowolf we see is yours" The blond said elbowing the little reaper.

"Yes Yang… that….. that sounds fun"

"What`s wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing Weiss…. I`m just…."

"You are still thinking about last night right?" Blake joint the conversation

"Yes….. is just that….. IT WAS SOOOOO AWSOMEE! The blue and red suit, those big white eyes and the symbol on his chest! He looked just like the superheroes from my comic books….. yet…. You don't believe that Spider-man is real…"

"Ruby…. Is not that we don't believe you…." Started Yang

"Yeah…. Is just that is kind of difficult to imagine" Blake continue

"Indeed Ruby. A spandex wearing hero in Vale is kind of far-fetch to me". Concluded Weiss.

"I don't care" The little girl crossed her arms. "I know what I saw and I know he is real"

Before long, they arrived into an open area so Glynda called them all. "Ok teams listen up. Ahead of us is a zone infected with Grimm".

"I bet I can kill more that you" whispered Yang to Nora. The turquoise-eyed just smiled. Her grip tighten around her war hammer resting on her shoulder.

"We`ll see about that". She said.

"Your mission is simple" continue Goodwitch "You`ll divide into groups of two and scan the area. After we are certain of their numbers we´ll prepare a strategy to take them out. It is imperative that your remain alert for any suspicious activity and avoid any distrac-"

Out of nowhere a powerful sound went through their ears, like trees hitting the ground. Immediately and Ursa Mayor, a creature of Grimm resembling a bear with black fur and thick, bone-like armor across its body, came flying, hitting a tree that was next to the group, turning to ash. From the tress above them jumped a figure that landed close to them. The teens just stare at him, all of them having the same though

– _Red and blue body suit-_

 _-Big white ice-_

 _-The symbol on his chest-_

"Spider-man!"

Glynda could be said to be the most shocked – _WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING HERE?-_

Peter turned once he heard his name "Oh little red riding hood". Just then the hero did a long jump dodging a Beowolf, a werewolf like creature that tried to grab him. Being above of it, he attached a web to its back, pulled it up and kicked the creature mid-air, sending the beast to the ground and killing it. "That was a close one… I don't recommend you to feed the animals guys. Apparently Winnie the Po is angry because someone stole his jar of honey".

The entire group of course didn't get the reference. Suddenly Spider-man`s eyes went wide and turned his back to the group "They`re coming. Big number. Goodwitch can they defend themselves?"

There was no answer, just the sound of weapons being taken out and the entire group taking there combat formation. Even Glynda took her wand out ready to battle. From the trees came many Ursa Majors and Beowolfs roaring. Peter moved first, jumping pass a Beowolf and attaching a web to it, the hero lift him up and and threw it at two Ursas that were getting too close to him.

"Team, Formation Power Pedal!" shouted Ruby to her group. All of them nodded and divided into two teams. Yang charged forward with Blake. The blond shot a fire ball, behind her to get speed with the explosion. Her objective was an Ursa in front of her, once close enough she went for a close succession of blows to the beast making it growl in pain until she finished with an upper cut ripping it`s head off. She then ducked down, avoiding the claws of a Beowolf behind her. Changing her gauntlets to short range she quickly turned and hit the beats with her explosive round making it go flying. Blake came across two more Grimms. The bear and the wolf like creatures attacked her at the same time but their claws just went through her. It was a shadow clone. The amber-eyed came quickly from behind them burying her dark gray katana on the Ursa. The creature fell to the ground, with the weapon still attached to it. The Beowolf jumped at Blake to try to claw her. With her sheath, the girl blocked the attack and redirected it. This gave her enough time to go for her weapon and go for a vertical strike, cutting the beast in half. Now both girls were back to back, covering each other's blind spot. 6 Beowolfs charged at them but soon turned to ash as bullets flew through their heads courtesy of Ruby`s Crescent Rose.

The little reaper and the ice queen were going for crowd control, not letting any enemy get too close to anyone. Weiss was using her rapier to stand her ground. The weapon had a 6 revolver slot built on the hilt, all of them fill with different dust. The white-haired summoned a line of white glyphs-like circles, with intrinsic design inside of them. Running to them, the moment she stepped on one her speed drastically increased, which helped her stabbed the enemies coming her way. At one moment she stepped on another glyph and jump backwards, positioning herself behind 3 Ursas. The slot on her weapon rotated and she selected blue dust. Her rapier began turning blue and as Weiss swung her weapon, blue energy came from the blade, freezing the enemies` lower limbs. Ruby who was on top of a tree quickly turned them to ash soon after.

Team JNPR`s situation was similar to RWBY`s. They all had gone forward following Jaune. Ren was using rapid fire from his automatic handguns to keep most of the grim at bay. Jaune and Nora were back to back, battling a whole group of Ursas. With shield and sword on each hand the blond was holding up. One of the creatures threw a claw him. He blocked it with the shield, making the beast be wide open, an opportunity Jaune to behead it. One more went for a slash to his back but the blond caught it in time and rolled out of the way. The boy positioned himself behind the black bear and jumped with a diagonal strike. The attack was effective, the creature stumble down and became ash. Pyrrha`s training had certainly paid off.

The orange-haired didn't leave her cheerful smile a single moments. The Ursas could barely get close to Nora as the girl moved masterfully her hammer around. The blunt object seemed to dance as it moved on her hands, going around her shoulders and launching any enemy that dare to get close to its master. The girl next step was transforming her weapon into its gun-form, a grenade launcher. This made quick work of a group of incoming group of Grimm that were unlucky enough to be Nora`s target.

"I have ten already!" She shouted to Yang

"Too bad girl, I have 15!" Yelled Yang

"No way!" Nora yelled. For only one second she got distracted, still this was enough for a Beowolf to try burry its fangs on her neck. That was until a golden spear burry instead on the Grimm`s chest, making it drop dead. The weapon lifted from the ground and went to its owner`s hand. Pyrrha Nikos. Her semblance, magnetism, was very versatile when it came to controlling her weapons. Having recovered her spear the red-haired threw her shield at an Ursa that was getting to close to Jaune. Speeding the object with her powers, the hit was effective making the beast stumbled. Ren, who was next to Jaune, took the opportunity to concentrate a lot of aura on her fist and went for a palm strike, tearing the Grimm apart. Pyrrha tried to call her shield, but a Beowolf came directly at her, aiming its claws at her chest. This one, was two time as big as the rest with a thicker armor and spike growing over its arms, it was the Alpha Beowolf. Pyrrha transformed her spear into a short sword and tried to block the attack but the wolf-like-creature ended up catching it on its mouth, sending the girl to the ground. Both opponents were wrestling, using every inch of muscle to overpower the other. Pyrrha pushed the creature with her legs and freed herself, but now she was unarmed. The Alpha Beowolf buried its claws on the ground to stop the momentum and without missing a beat launched itself to the girl. The huntress-in-training was ready to move but before she could, Spider-man passed over her head. He had attached to web to two trees behind the monster to pull himself to them. Hitting the massive, black werewolf with his feet, both the Grimm and the hero when rapidly through the air colliding with a massive tree. The green giant felt to the ground and from the dust, Peter came out walking. "Well…. I think I may have gone a bit overboard with that one". Not far from his position he saw Pyrrha's sword. He shot a web and soon returned the object. "I believe this is yours Ms. Gladiator".

Pyrrha somehow found the remark funny. She called her shield back and took her sword. "Yes, it is Mr. Hero". With a smile in their faces, both fighters turned to see the battle unfolding. Most of the enemies were already defeated. Ren had just sliced the head of an Ursa that was too close to Nora thanks to the retractable blades below his gun's barrel. Strangely though, Glynda appeared to not have moved since the battle started. Even more so, there wasn't a simple scratch on her. The whole gang reunited, some more tired than other but all of them doing the same thing, stare at the arachnid hero. Ruby had a big smile on her face and an I-told-you-he-was-real written all over her.

"What did I tell you guys!? Doesn't he look awesome!?" Ruby shouted. Most of them where in silent, except for Pyrrha who was was giggling

"Yes….. Ruby it is" Weiss steep up. "Is just that" She crossed her arms….. "Are you really a superhero?".

"The one and only, friendliest neighbor, Spider-man, at your service" Peter answered.

The next one to approach the hero was the blond brawler from RUBY. As she walked to him a thought was constant in her mind – _So_ h _e did save my sister last night-._ Once she was close enough she spoke.

"You saved my sister last night and protected her when I couldn't" Surprising everyone Yang bowed in front of the hero "You have my most sincere thanks Spider-man". This action surprised everyone, even Goodwitch herself.

"You`re welcome goldilocks" Peter extended her hand and Yang accepted it.

Just then came Nora with her eyes wide open and of course, Ren was close behind her. "Ren look! He has the big eyes, the symbol, everything that Ruby said! He looks so awesome! I mean not as awesome as you wearing that but still! Tell me do you come from another planet? Why Spider-man and not Human Spider? Can you inject venom through your fangs? Why does the web come from your hands instead that from your bu-"

"STUDENTS" Yelled Glynda "We are still on enemy territory. More Grimm could jump out at any moment, so your interview must wait until we are done here and by the way" Glynda turned to the hero "Can you explain us what you are doing here?" Her unhappiness from seeing the hero was palpable.

"Love to see that you missed me too Glynda. And I´m alright by the way" Peter responded. "To make the story short, I placed a tracker on a member of the White Fang last night. I felt the signal and followed until here."

"And how do you know they didn't find the tracker and were leading you into a trap?"

"Could be but I had to take my chances. Next I ran into the creatures and then into you and the rest is history"

"Supposing what he said is correct, why would they come to a Grimm-infected area?" asked Ren

"Think about it. Is both the last place someone would look and with those creatures around, no one would come close. Well almost no one I guess" Responded Peter.

Glynda stood there for a moment, thinking. ".…. Ok Spider-man. What's your plan?"

"The signal I`m sensing points towards north-east from here. As you said, they may have found the tracker by now so is likely that they are waiting for me".

"I understand. I`ll notify professor Ozpin of our situation. Until we figure out where they are we MUST NOT engage them. Understood?" She turned to see the students. A second after that Peter`s spider-sense went off. 6 Beowolfs jump out of the trees that Goodwitch was close to. The hero was about to move but his sense peddled, almost screamed him not to move. In front of him, Glynda quickly took her wand and moved her weapon making a diagonal line. Soon the Grimm landed surrounding her but one by one their heads started to fell, turning them to ash. For some reason, Peter felt the urge to rub his neck.

* * *

After some time, the group was now being guided by Goodwitch and Spider-man, after a proper introduction of course.

"You really think they can handle this?" Peter asked the blond

"Believe it or not, these are some of the most versatile students we have at Beacon. They can take care of themselves"

"…. You better be right. These guys are not playing around Glynda". At the end they arrived into a mountain area, the beginning of a hill.

"So this is it? A rocky wall at the end of the road?" Weiss said

"No, that can`t be. This has to be the place!" Peter said.

Suddenly every sound around them stopped. The wind, the crickets, the leaves. Everything went dead. Rifles appeared from the branches and several members of the White Fang surrounded the group. Felicia slowly appeared, getting close to the group. She stopped behind Spider-man and getting close to his ear she whispered

"Indeed, this is the place".


	8. The Big Plan

Hello everyone **TheRedSpider** here. Long time no see you. Yeah, I know, I've been gone for a couple of months and though it maybe have looked like I abandoned the series, fear not; far from it actually. There's been some things happening, some university related and some other life related matters But whatever the case, here are some announcements

 **First of all** , I would like to thank everyone who started to follow my story since my last update, is really incredible to think that so many people are following this story. This new year I want to thanks you all for following this story:

 **.com Bald BlueSynth Bulletmonk CRUDEN DavyD**

 **Deathstroke42 DragonKent Dragon ektropymorfo ENDDRAGON369**

 **Ebrahimhejres Finder18 FlippyDippy GOD132 Goldencroc**

 **Innovative maniac Ironknight3307 Kittiesgonyah Kyrianae Narii**

 **Lavonya Nega20 PartnersInGreatness Pugglesworth1 Raphaim**

 **Raven Sparda RedEyesInferno STEALyaWIFEY3 STRELOK474**

 **Spirit Of The Black Wolf Standard Nemesis Swordhunter89 Thennek92**

 **Thunderwhip1 Undertaker5 VonSiegfried ZeAwsumOtaku awsm28617**

 **cabrera1234 csezka deaththewolf32 .1 hawkeyestratos1996**

 **jdude281 jiyunioru5 leabenard61100 mareed0389 naruto el sayayin**

 **phantom1234 roseofalltrades uhad1jobdammit.**

 **THANKS YOU GUYS. Knowing that you are interested in my work makes this all the more special to me.**

 **Second of all** , as you may have noticed the time have not been wasted. I´ve working very hard on 3 chapters. That's part of the reason why I publish them now. I wanted to get them right, so I took my time writing them.

 **Finally,** we are approaching the end of this world, there are other dimensions I want to explore, but the universe of RWBY have been a blast, so the story have been extended more than I originally wanted it to be.

In any case, I hope you enjoy my work. I would love to hear what you think, so if you can, leave a review.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Big Plan**

The Emerald Forrest is a place forbidden for any student of Beacon to enter unarmed and even for those well-trained; they eventually learn to respect it. The extensive terrain and the savage creatures that dwell within made it the spot for many tragedies in the past. As teams RWBY, JNPR, Glynda and Spider-man searched for a secret entrance, they were fortunate enough to find it, sadly not by themselves. Once the White Fang descended on them, the group decided not to uphold any resistance. Held at gun point, and restrained , they entered a secret passage that led to the inside of the mountain. The walk took some time. The only things guiding their steps were little light bulbs on the ceiling that gave barely enough clerance of the path. They went to some passages and avoid others .The echoes from their steps and the sound of their cuffs in their hands and feet could be heard throughout all the rocky tunnels. Peter and his allies were being watched at all times. Behind them were White Fang soldiers aiming their guns at them, in front and next to them were Felicia and 2 members of her group. The silver-haired woman was in the front, walking straight without looking back. They were all using mask, except for her of course. To the left was a woman of brownish hair with orange highlights. A whip was around her waist, with the handle resting on her right side. Another member was on the right. She had crimson-red hair and was constantly playing with a dagger as they walk. Every so often she would glance at Ren while a small grin formed in her face. The woman got closer to him.

"You smell good pretty boy" she whispered in his ear.

The last member was the blue-haired of the group. She was on the back with her bow ready to act if anyone decided to do anything stupid. The ending of the tunnel came soon after, revealing an expanding facility. Hundreds of White Fang soldiers were there. Some were transporting equipment and some others were repairing machines on the walls. A group of five approached a big wooden box and opened it. From it, several white robot came out marching. All of them with a distinctive A in one of their sides. They looked similar to the ones Velvet had batted days ago, thought these ones defiantly appeared more advance.

"You know" Peter spoke. Somehow his voice reached everyone's ears. "The whole underground terrorist base is kind of overplayed at this point. I can recommend you an excellent interior decorator that can really make this place-". A sharp object was pressed against his throat, a dagger. The knife belonged to a very annoyed looking red-head.

"You talk too much" She said.

"I get that a lot". Peter smirked with some difficulty but his smile fully showed even with his mask on. The red-head just push the blade a bit more. Then an idea appeared on her head.

"I know what will erase that stupid smile. Let's see who is behind the mask". With her free hand, she grabbed the mask. The woman intended to pull it out but as much as she tried, the mask just wouldn't come off. This of course, just made her angrier.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't I mentioned that I glued the mask to my face before I came? It's very useful in these situations" The arachnid smirked again. Even though her mask covered her face, the anger of the red-head was palpable. She was about to cut the hero's throat but Felicia's soft voice stopped her.

"Alina at ease". The redhead drawback her weapon though deep down her intentions were others. "Now" Felicia continued "The prisoners will go to the rooms above but Ms. Belladonna will be put in the interrogation room in level 3. I want a switch of guards every 20 minutes". As ordered, the soldiers took the group to their respective areas.

* * *

 **-Emerald Forrest: 40 minutes ago-**

Professor Goodwitch had just killed 6 grimms with a swipe of her wand a couple of minutes ago and to say that the students, as well as the hero were impressed and terrified was pretty accurate. Before the group started to move, Ruby spoke.

"Hummm…. Professor Goodwitch?"

"Yes Ms. Rose?" The woman turned to Ruby and adjusted her glasses

"Shouldn´t we like… you know….. make a plan of attack?"

"She is correct professor" Ren stepped forward "A well thought out plan can give us an advantage in an unfair battleground"

"I can get behind that Jackie Chang" Peter said. As before everybody just stared at him. "Come on guys! What's the point of cracking jokes if nobody gets them!?" Deciding to ignore the hero, Glynda simply continue speaking to Ruby.

"Very well Ms. Rose, what do we know so far?"

"Well, according to Mr. Hero here" Weiss, the ice queen entered the discussion "We are looking for a secret facility hidden somewhere in the Emerald Forest".

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Ruby said as she got closer to the arachnid. Her eyes were almost sparking as she talked to him.

Peter thought for a moment "Now that I´m closer to my tracker I can feel it better. The signal is coming from somewhere underground".

Out of nowhere, Nora raised her hand and started to jump up and down.

"Uh…. Yes Nora?" Spider-man said

"When will I be able to smash things with my little Magnhild?" The orang-haired's smile adorned her face as usual.

"We better leave the smashing for later Nora" Said Jaune putting a hand on the orange-haired´s shoulder.

"Not fair!" She said

Pyrrha walked to the professor "So what´s the plan Spider-man?"

"Ahem" The hero's voice called everyone's attention. "I actually have some experience with underground facilities. My strategy usually consists of sneaking around the facility, find the main power source and stop any plan the bad guys have. You now, normal hero stuff. Though, without knowing the layout I can just give you my assumptions".

"We do know more". Blake's voice sounded almost like a whisper but Peter still caught it. He truned to her.

"What do you mean Blake?"

* * *

Every team was isolated from each other; with RWY handcuffed in one cell, Blake and JNPR being escorted by guards and finally Peter and Glynda being locked together in another section, far from everyone. Once JNPR were safely imprisoned, the guards took Blake to the interrogation room. Before moving any further, the chain in Blake's legs made her tripped, falling to the ground head first. The hit echoing through the hall.

"Blake! Are you alright?!" Came Nora's voice from the inside of the cell.

"Stand up prisoner" ordered one of the guards, unflinching to the girl on the ground.

"God damn it man! Don't you see she needs help!?" shouted Jaune as he when to the bars.

"Back down!" shouted the guard.

"Like hell I will!"

"Back down before we open fire!" The guard ordered again, this time however, the members of his party aimed their weapons at the blond. The boy wouldn't go back, but Pyrrha's sudden touch surprised him and made him turned. The red-head pleaded him with her eyes to stop and go back.

"Ja-Jaune…" Blake voice reached his ears "I'm… alright. Don't worry". Said the girl as she slowly stood up. A bit of blood was coming out of her eyebrows. The boy begrudgingly returned to the back of his cell, next to his teammates. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune just stood there, watching hopelessly as Blake was being escorted, almost dragged, through the hall.

As for the witch and the hero, their cell was in a floor below the others. The professor was on the floor, handcuffed similar to the brunette, except that he also had chains attached to his legs, and these were connected to a wall.

"You know Glynda; somehow I think I've been in kinkier situations" She just rolled her eyes.

"Hey guard!" Peter turned his attention to one of the soldiers keeping an eye on them "I need to go to the bathroom! I promised not to escape if you let me go!" The guard watching them just grunted "If I end up going to the doctor for a bladder infection you'll get the bill for my treatment!" the hero spoke again

Glynda stoop up "Guard I request to be transfer to another cell!"

The arachnid faked a sad expression "You are almost as mean as them blondie". If Glynda's hands were free, she would be chocking him right now. After a few moments of silence The hero spoke again. "Glynda…. Can I ask you something?"

"WHAT?!" the blond didn't look at him.

"Can't you make a spell to set us free? You know Expecto Patronum our way out of here?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I thought all magicians had spells with their wands and also spells by mouth"

"And what gives you the slightest idea that I´m a magician?"

"You use a wand, have a cape and wear glasses. If you are hiding a scar in form of a lightning in your forehead I'm calling you Harriet Potter from now on."

"I'm not a magician YOU IDIOT!"

"Yeah sure because every time you tried to squash me you were using the power of love"

"My semblance is levitation you stupid arachnid! And it's not a wand, it's a ridding crop with dust that I use to concentrate my powers!"

"Oh…. So you are into that kind of stuff huh?"

* * *

"We do know more"

"What do you mean Blake?" The girl in monochromatic clothing took a stick laying on the ground and started to draw on the sand.

"The compound probably has several floors. The deepest one is a basement were they keep their supplies and ammo" She indicated with her stick "The base floor is for operations, here is probably where their biggest number is. The upper floors are where they rest and sleep; a couple of these floors are designated for interrogation and imprisonment as well."

"Blake…. How do you know all this?" Spider-man asked. As he looked at her, he noticed how everyone threw quick looks among them. - _There is something they're not telling me_ \- . Bake continue talking

"If you look for a powers source, it's probably on the west wing of the basement" She pointed out at the location on her improvised map. "The road that leads to it shouldn't have much security but you need an especial card to access it. All of the guards have one".

"So…. We need someone to pretend to be a guard, is that it? You know that sounds crazy right?" Jaune pointed out.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were sitting in silence just waiting. The white-haired girl had been quiet for the most part since they arrived which was odd for her. Yang on the other hand, had had to intention to break her cuffs and escape. Even without her gauntlets the blond beauty wasn't someone to take lightly. She had enough strength to break free yet that wasn't an option right now. Finally Ruby was just there, worried about the others and specially Blake.

"Did you see it?" The voice of the white princess called the attention of her two companions.

"What?" Yang said.

"Did you see it? The **A** symbol in those robots".

"No Weiss…. Sorry" Ruby responded.

"Those are last-generation robot soldiers from Atlas".

"What?" Yang arched her eyebrow "How did they get their hands on-".

"I don't know" Weiss rested her head on her hands "If they were able to steal that from us, I don't want to image what else they have here". Silence fell upon the room once again.

- _Please Blake, be careful-_ Ruby thought.

* * *

"So…. We need someone to pretend to be a guard, is that it?. You know that sounds crazy right?" Jaune commented "Beside, how are we gonna even get in?"

"By letting them capture us first" Blake responded

"You can't be serious Blake!" Weiss walked to her "You really want us just to surrender?!"

"Yes. If we surrender now, they'll lower their guard. If we try to invade or attack them, we'll face fortress with no way of accessing it."

Everyone got quiet considering what Blake proposed. Even professor Goodwitch was giving it a thought. In that moment Peter spoke.

"Ok Blake. Let's say we do as you say, then what happens?"

"Well…. They'll most like handcuff us and take our weapons to their secure room in the first floor. Then we'll be imprison in any of these floors" She said pointing between the 1st and 4th floor. "I'm almost sure they have their power plant at the baseman. If you get there and destroy it, any electronic device will be shut down but the backup should kick in 10 minutes after.

"Wait a moment Blake" Yang interrupted "I can break my handcuffs even without my gauntlets. I can set us free and then we wouldn't need to put up a stage play".

"That may be true Yang but the White Fang uses red dust on their cuffs. Once a censor inside the cuffs senses that the metal is bending an electric signal activates the dust; exploding on the spots and taking your hand with it".

An eerie silence fell upon the group. After everything he heard, the arachnid hero evaluated the situation in his head again and again. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"Ok kids, things are getting way out of hand here. It was fun to tag along with you but I think I'll take this from here".

"Wait what!?" was almost everyone's reaction.

As if reading her mind, Spider-man turned to Glynda "Glynda the situation is turning way too risky and I'm sorry but I don't think your students are ready"

"You can't do that!" Weiss shouted "What gives you the right to decide if we can handle this or not?!"

"Mr. Spider-man… Sr…." Ruby was trying to stay determine "We-Weiss is right, this is our mission to complete".

Pyrrha got closer "Spider-man, I'm grateful for you helping us out before but that doesn't mean we'll follow your orders. My place is here with my friends".

Even if it meant to risk his own life, Peter would not back down. He was going to give them another argument when Glynda's voice came through. "Before we discuss anything, hear me out. I've been trying to communicate with Beacon in the last 10 minutes and so far, no signal has been able to reach them; which probably means-"

"Which probably means they blocked the signal…. Damnit" Peter grunted.

"It appears that there is no way we can go back, so we stay to fight, whether you like it or not Mr. Hero" Weiss spoke.

* * *

A single bulb illuminated a small room. Blake sat quietly in a very uncomfortable chair. Arms tighten behind her back and a rope around her neck. At the moment the only thing she was sure of was the icy feeling of the water where her feet were in. Why were her feet in a bucket?. She didn't know. Behind her a metal door opened, revealing the girl with the whip from before. She entered with a relaxed face. The young woman didn't have her weapon at hand but rather a dark blue dust crystal.

"Hey kitty, comfortable?" She said

"…" Blake didn't respond. She only stared at her.

"Come girl, you really gonna give me the cold shoulder?"

"…."

"Hey I just got some tuna, do you want some?"

"…."

The woman sighted "And here I thought being sister-in-arms would make this easier Blake. Well, enjoy the ride". Without breaking eye contact, the woman just dropped the crystal on the bucket. For a second nothing happened but soon the temperature on of the water when downhill. Blake fell how her two limbs started to freeze. Somehow the freezing was traveling throughout her body. The sensation from the now frozen bucket was burning her skin. Her face contoured as a desperate scream tried to come out her mouth.

"Now Blake" the brown-haired woman took a chair and sat in front of her "What are you and your new friends doing here?"

* * *

"I don't like it and I don't approve it …. but we'll have to work together" Spider-man said after not being able to argue with the teens anymore

"YEY!" Ruby celebrated "Uh….. sorry…. Where were we?" The little girl turned a bit red.

"The cuffs" Weiss pointed out "No matter what we do, they explode if we break them"

"I may have a solution for that" The arachnid said rather grumpily. Going to his belt he pushed a little pocket. From it he took a little red cartridge.

"Wow….. I didn't know you had gum on you belt. Is it strawberry or cinnamon?" The orange-haired Nora, started

"This is not gum young lady, this is acid webbing. Useful to melt any metallic object in seconds" Said the hero. Pride clearly visible on his invention.

"Oh…. I wanted gum" As hyperactive as Nora could be, she could also get down with little things. Luckily for her, Ren always had her back. Getting closer to her, he whispered

"Don't worry Nora, I'll buy you some once we finish". Unsurprisingly Nora soon wrapped her arms around him, tightly if I may add. As cute as the scene could be for everyone, the group needed to get focus, so Peter continue.

"Ahem…. As I was saying, this acid will melt the sensor on the cuff without the alarms going off".

"Ok that solves one problem, but who is going to do it?" Jaune spoke.

"I'll do it" Ren called attention to himself "I'm the best when it comes to unarmed combat. No offence Yang but you tend to be a bit… loud".

"Agreed" said Ruby, Weiss and Blake in unison. The blond just smirked in pride

"I'm also good in unarmed combat Jackie Chang" Spider-man said.

"True but for the plan to work, we need to switch places with one of the guards and I don't think you can fit someone else in your suit. Beside, you'll probably need a place to hide the acid once they take your belt and those things on your wrist. I, on the other hand, have plenty of space to hide it in my tunic".

Peter stood there considering the idea. If anything, I made sense.

* * *

Thanks to Blake earlier accident, Ren had enough time to take the acid and spilled it on his cuffs. Now came the difficult part, subduing the enemy. The guards were going to check the prisoners before the switch and with just one guard left to do it, this would be his best shot.

"Everybody facing the wall now!" Ordered the guard as he opened the cell. Everybody turned towards the wall. "Anyone of you move and I'll put a bullet in her head" He said pointing her weapon at Pyrrha. The group of young hunters remainded silent and quiet while the guard searched them. Suddenly a realization came to the Ren's head. The thought of someone else touching Nora's body made his blood boiled. He struggled but calmed down. Concentrating his aura on his left hand he waited. When the guard was about to search him, the teen knocked the guard's weapon with his right hand, throwing it to the ground. The guard was about to attack but Ren surprised him by moving his left palm directly to his enemy's face, grabbing him. The guard tried to struggle but suddenly all of his senses were overcharged by Ren's aura. He fainted and dropped to the ground. For a moment, everyone on team JNPR could breathe but they didn't have time to celebrate. Changing clothes with the guard, Ren was repeating the directions Blake had given him on where the main power supply could be. Everything was clear and now it was time to go. Yet there was still a problem, his long hair. Luck seemed to be on his side however, as the uniform he was wearing had a hoodie where the boy could hide it. Now with his mask on, the magenta-eyed was about to exit when a grip on his arm stopped him. He turned around to look but before long he felt yet again the well-known touch of Nora's arms wrapping around him. Her face buried in his chest. The girl hugging him could launch and Ursa 30 fts in the air with one arm yet she looks so… fragile to him now.

"Please Ren be careful. I'll break your legs if you get killed!... so please... come back to me". She said the last part just loud enough for him to hear it.

Ren's heart skipped a beat for a moment. His temperature raised and his mind went a millions miles away and for a moment he got quiet. Ren had always been a formal and respectful guy, especially towards Nora but now, her heart was screaming something else. - _Screw it-._ He suddenly lifted the girl's chin and for a few seconds their lips connected. The kiss was quick, way too quick for both of them. Nora hadn't even finished registering what had happened when Ren stepped aside. For the moment, they would have to leave it at that.

"I promise to come back" The boy said looking straight at her eyes. He turned around and walked away, leaving his teammates and a stunned Nora behind. The orange-haired's heart was filled with an overwhelming happiness for what had just occurred but at the same time a deep fear invaded her, thinking of what she could lose now.

* * *

"Ok, so everybody clear so far?" Blake asked

"Yes" was everyone's respond.

"Ren do you know where to go?" Blake asked

"Yes. Somewhere in the east wind of the basement I'll find a power source and deactivated it" He responded

"Good. The next step would be for a group to descend to the 1ST floor where our weapons should be". They all nodded

"While they do that another group will go and take you out of the interrogation room" Spider-man explained. "And by the way Ren, I modified my cartridge so you can easily break it before you escape. Be careful, there is not much left". The hero then turned to Blake "Blake….. are you sure you'll be ok?"

"… Yes" The girl simply said

"… OK" The arachnid stared at her for a moment. "One more question before we go….. Who are the Black Cats?"

* * *

So far, Ren's mission had gone without hiccups. His uniform and his mask covered the majority of his young features, so he was blending with everyone for now. The uniform was a little uncomfortable for him to walk though. The most important thing in his uniform was his electronic card and at the very least he wasn't unarmed. A combat knife rested on his right leg and another was on his back, near his belt. He decided not to carry the guard's gun.

- _Hopefully I won't need it-_ The young man thought. His eyes traveled to the knives almost unconsciously as he walked. This was enough to distract him in that moment, making him bumped with someone. As he turned around to see what had happened, he noticed Felicia starring at him. A few White Fang soldiers were with her, alongside the redhead that had escorted them when they entered. Ren's first reaction was to bend down and try to apologize.

"I'm sorry madam. I got distracted and didn't notice you there" Felicia just stood there, examining him for a moment. She was about to talk when her scroll rang, shaking her thoughts. She took it and opened it. After listening to it for a bit she grunted

"You are lucky I'm busy soldier or I wouldn't be so merciful. Now go and don't look at me again". The woman just continued walking. Her voluptuous hair following her every movement. Though the distance between the group and Ren increased, an essence got to a certain redhead. She knew she had smelt that aroma before but her memory wasn't helping. Then it hit her.

- _No… it can't be… Pretty boy?-_ She quickly turned around. Her eyes narrowed, looking for the boy somewhere. She couldn't find him. Hiding in the crowd, Ren had disappeared from her gaze.

Ren sighed. - _That was close-_. A few minutes later, he found himself at some stairs leading to the basement. Before descending, he caught something with the edge of his eyes. As before, several enemy troops were opening wooden crates from which several robots came. This time however, the troops moved to a bigger crate. This one box had the words PALADIN written on the side.

 _-That doesn't look good… maybe I should... No... No time for that now. I have to go to the basement-_ After passing some more soldiers, the doors to the basement were finally ahead. Surprisingly for him, the hall leading to it was deserted so Ren had no trouble going through. He used the key he carried and passed the metallic double-doors.

– _I guess what Blake said about low security was right-_. The other side of the door showed a dark hall adorned with tubes on the ceiling. An eerie sound, like metal pieces clashing with each other reached his ears as he walked. Once at the end of the hall, Ren discovered a small ladder, leading a floor below. Going down the ladder, he discovered the source of the sound, a hydroelectric machine.

"That's how they managed to stablish themselves here" The boy talked to himself. "But…. there are no water formations here".

"The machine creates electricity through the force of a river that goes below this very mountain" a mysterious mountain spoke behind him. Ren immediately turned. "Very clever isn't it?".

On top of the ladder, crouching was the redhead. She removed her mask, showing her big red eyes. "I'd recognize your smell everywhere pretty boy". A big grin formed in her face.

From Ren's perspective, there was no point in hiding his identity, so he removed his masked as well, revealing his magenta eyes. He also took his hair out of the hoodie.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!. I knew it was you!" The woman almost screamed as her smiled just intensified. "You know… I could just radio Felicia in… but why spoil our private meeting? After all, I was the one who got rid of the guards on your way here".

Ren's response was to adopt a combat position, grabbing both of his knives.

"Oh! I love a man with initiative! Tell me something handsome, you really think you and your friends can get out of here alive?" Before Ren could blink, the woman jumped out of her position, took a knife and threw it at him. Ren reacted and blocked the attack with a right swing. The red-haired landed. She took another knife with her left hand and went for a horizontal strike.

- _She is fast-_ Ren blocked again and was force to retreat. He started to dodge, jumping and crouching to avoid her blade, and then noticed something. - _She is taking me away from the machine-_

The woman's eyes got brighter for a moment. Her right hand moved for another slash. Ren tried to duck and though he got unhurt, the blade made contact with his skin, cutting a bit his cheek. The woman took the knife and put it near her face "Hmmm…. your blood looks so good…. I want to see more!"

Ren took a stand once again and whipped the blood from his face. "Come and get it"

* * *

"Blake... Who are the Black Cats?" Spider-man asked

"What do you mean by that?" Glynda spoke.

"When Blake and company were at the warehouse yesterday night, they encountered a group of female faunus that were checking the place. They called themselves The Black Cats". He responded.

"He is right professor. I think we all hear it once they entered" Pyrrha told her. Everybody nodded and then turned to Blake.

"…." Blake sighed. "the Black Cats are a mercenary group formed by four women, as Spider-man said. We will probably encounter them so is better if we all know who we are facing. One of the members is Alina Mikhaliof, an expert in close combat. Famous for her deadly knives. Her eyes and hair are bright red. She is usually very calmed but there is only one thing that changes her personality upside down, blood. Especially her enemy's blood".

"What's her semblance?" Ruby asked.

"She possesses the ability to compress air an area until creating a solid fluid with it, effectively creating shields out of thin air." Blake responded.

* * *

The knives were out. Ren moved forward, going for another close encounter. Each combatants had their mind in the same goal, winning. Soon, sparkles started to appear for mere seconds, as each weapon clashed. Ren was getting closer and closer to the machine but Aline wasn't making it easy for him either. The magenta-eyed threw a horizontal attack but his foe acted quickly. Alina ducked down. That's when Ren realized he had left himself exploded. Without missing a beat, the redhead jumped and threw a powerful kick to her opponent's stomach. Air left Ren lungs while he was thrown back. There was something wrong with that attack, it was too strong for a simple kick. Ren suddenly stopped. His senses were numb and all his thoughts were about recovering his precious air yet he knew something was wrong.

- _I can't… I can't be this near to a wall-_ He looked back for a split second. What stopped him was a whitish fluid. Liquid in the inside but hard as a rock upon contact. _–Just like that dome in the warehouse-_ Alina approached him rapidly to deliver another blow. Ren's eyes focused on her for a moment. He was still a little fuzzy but he had to do something.

 _-Move-_

His body wasn't responding

 _-Move!-_

Alina's eyes grew brighter. He still didn't have enough air in his lungs

 _-GOD DAMMNIT REN MOVE!-_

At the last second his legs answered and he was able to barely move away from the attack. He rolled and knelt on his ground, patting and looking at her adversary whose smile just seemed to become more sadistic as their encounter extended. He had to finish the fight soon if he wanted to live. Alina was coming rapidly to him. Ren tried to get pass his foe and get to the machine but he could not. The red-head launched an upward attack with her knee. He saw it coming and moved back. Out of the blue, a blade came out of Aline's knee, ripping through her pants. There wasn't enough space between the weapon and Ren so the blade inevitably made contact with his skin; creating a slash across his abdomen and chest. The young man moved back, putting a hand in his new wound. He watched slowly as his palm and clothing began to get stain with blood.

- _Crap… Nora is gonna kill me for this-_ The boy's body was protected by his uniform, still, the slash hurt as hell. The battle was coming to a close. Ren knew it. His next moves would determine whether or not he would get to see his friends once again. The woman in front of him didn't give him a chance to think. She attacked once again, using primarily her lower body. In her leg, the blade moved from her knee to her hilt as she moved. She tried and horizontal attack that shredded more her pants. Ren tried to block it but his knives were weakened. In no time his only means of defense were rendered useless after Alina's relentless attacks. By this point, the red-head had destroyed enough of her lower clothing for Ren to fully see what was behind them. Both of Alina's legs were metallic impacts. They looked similar to the legs of the robot they saw earlier. Even so, these were mostly black.

"Sexy aren't they? If you are lucky I may let you touched them" Alina winked. Now Ren was in a disadvantage. He had no weapons and was starting to feel the effect of blood lost. His enemy was barely touched and fully armed and he was starting to lose the feeling of his legs.

- _Only one option left. This is gonna hurt-_ He thought as he panted. This was it. The final move. Alina jumped high into the air, extending both her legs. A blade came out of each limb. The red-haired started to spin vertically, gaining speed at every second. Her blade formed a circle of death that would end the life of anyone who came close to it. Ren wouldn't be able to dodge it, so he would have to take the attack head on. Alina came down hard. Her aim was at the magenta-eyed. Her right leg stroke down with incredible force. The attack hit him and her smile grew large at first but then it disappeared. Her leg wasn't advancing. When she looked down, she saw Ren with the blade on his hands and a pink aura emanating from them. The magenta-eyed had stopped the momentum of her attack by transferring a lot of his aura to his palms. He felt the brutal force behind the attack though. Now, it was his time to act. With The he momentum gone, Ren grabbed the metallic leg with both hands. All his body hurt and his vision was getting blurred but he still kept going. With all his strength, he was able to launched Aline through the air. With the aura he had, he filled his arms with it for extra strength. As such, a tremendous force was applied to the red-head's legs as she was launched through the air. She tried to concentrate on what to do but the attack had stunned her. She formed an X with her arms and pressed them against her chest. A sphere-like shield formed around her. She knew a wall was close her, so she would stop soon. She would stop indeed. Turning around for a quick look behind, her eyes widen as she saw her landing spot. She was going directly to the hydroelectric machine. The shield went through the device effortlessly; effectively destroying it. Ren smirked before dropping to his knees. He had accomplished his objective.

* * *

On the other side of the facility, Spider-man had been speaking non-stop. Annoying his companion and of course, the two guards that were outside keeping an eye on them.

"Also, there was this time when I found I had a clone of myself. Then there was all this convoluted plan to made me believe I was the clone, which turned out to be a lie of course and then-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" One of the guards yelled, getting inside the room. "If I hear one more word coming out of your mouth I swear I'll-". He aimed his gun at the hero's face.

"Well, someone seems to be a little touchy today" the arachnid commented. In that moment an alarm went off throughout the whole level and the room got covered with a red light.

"Finally!" With a force not seen before from Glynda, Spider-man broke free from his chains. His fist traveled fast to the guard in front of him, knocking him out. The other guard outside had little time to react, as the hero was soon giving him a kick to the face.

"Phewww…..thank goodness Ren turn off the electricity. I was running out of things to talk about" Glynda just stared at him with mix of disbelief and anger. As mad as she could be at him, Peter still approached her. "Are you alright? Do you need a hand?"

The blond lifted her hands, making emphasis on her chains "If you don't mind". The brunette acted quickly to free her yet he was careful not to harm her. After a few minutes, Glynda was free. "It feels so good not to have those things" She said rubbing her wrists. "Now Spider-man, let's wait for the student's signal".

"Sure thing" they exited their cells. "It should appear just about…. Now" Peter had to thank his extra sense for letting him know a lot about his surroundings. As he expected, the floor above him started to crumble, and a few meters ahead of them a strong strike sent chunks of their ceiling to the ground. Pretty soon, the blond from team RWBY pooped her head from the upper floor.

"So, somebody called an elevator?" Yang smirked.

"Yes young lady" The hero greeted her "Thanks for crashing down".

The blond just smiled "I like you more every time bug-man. Come on hurry up, the others are waiting".

"On it" Following her comment, Peter crouched down in front of Glynda. He turned around, giving her his back and extending his arms to his side.

"Hop on" He ordered

"Sorry what?" The professor asked

"Hop on my back Glynda. I'll help you get to the second floor".

"Look, thanks but I-"

"Glynda you can't jump 15 ft in the air without your magic wand, so hop on now!" the arachnid spoke louder. His sudden demand took her a bit by surprise but considering everything that was happening, it was a logical decision. Before she noticed, she was already in Peter's shoulder. The latter asked her if she was ready, to what the former responded with a thump up. Before more guards arrived, the pair was already out of there. They reached the upper floor. Seeing the unconscious guards inside a cell gave the hero and the professor a good idea of what had happened.

"Well, it seems like you guys didn't have any problems here". In response, Yang and Nora cracked their fingers in responce.

"Ok everyone, let's go to the next phase of our plan" Spider-man gathered everyone around him. "We need to divert attention from Ren's position so Glynda, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and I will cause a distraction while we go get our weapons. This should give Ruby, Yang and Weiss enough time to take Blake out of the interrogation room. Everyone agrees?". All the presents nodded. "Good, now Blake is being held on the floor above us"

Ruby, Yang and Weiss nodded.

"Wait a minute, How do you know that?" Goodwitch asked

"I attached a spider-tracer to Blake before we left" The hero explained "And by the way Glynda, when are you going to get off my back?". The professor didn't notice but a little blush appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

Blake continued her drawings in the sand. "Now the others two members you have to worry about. First is Yuri Watanabe, she is the sharp shooter of the team. Her gray, cat-like-eyes make her precision with her bow all the more deadly. Her weapon is equipped with different types of dust inside the arrow's head".

"When Ruby was in the ducks I saw one of her arrows cut through an iron hook that sustain a container. Maybe the arrow was overheated with fire dust, Am I right?" Peter commented

"Probably" Blake said. "Her semblance on the other hand is the control and manipulation of wind streams".

Pyrrha snapped her fingers. "That's how she was able to create that shockwave back in the warehouse". Everybody seemed to agree. Blake decided to continue her explanation

"The next person of interest is Valencia Pi" The amber-eyed turned to the blond brawler of the group. "We got a close encounter with her, right Yang?"

"Yeah" The blond said "She is quiet handy with that whip of hers".

"That's her favorite weapon" Blake stated "Her semblance allows her to sharpen any object that comes into contact with her. However she has a limit to how much she can apply to one object."

"Then how does that work with a whip?" Jaune intervened "They are normally made out of leather and you can't make them sharp"

"That's why hers is made of a flexible metal" Blake responded.

* * *

The base was in chaos. With the sudden blackout, many operations were interrupted and the security systems started to fail. In the middle of it was Felicia trying to control it. Alongside the leader of the Black Cats, were Yuri and a couple of guards. Running as fast as she could, a female soldier came to the silver-haired.

"Ma'am a report just came in"

"Go on" Felicia spoke

"It appears that the incident occurred in a powers plant room in the sector B-1."

- _That's where Alina went off to-_ Felicia thought. "Yuri, take a squad with you and go check the cells in level 1 and 2". The silver-haired turned to the soldier "Radio in Valencia and tell her to keep a close eye on our guess. This may not be as simple as an accident. The rest of you move everything from sector B-2 out of here. We have a train to catch".


	9. Pushing Foward

**Chapter 9: Pushing foward**

With all the commotion going, the team lead by Spider-man approached the weapon's room. The room was just around a corner. Four guards were standing in front of metal entrance. They were armed with some kind of advance white, electric rifles. In theory, such a narrow place should be easy to keep safe; in theory. All of a sudden the arachnid came rushing at the guards, trying to stay as close to the ground as he could. Shoots came in no time; all of them unable to hit the hero. He jumped up and stuck to the ceiling running alongside it. The arachnid jumped back when he was in the middle of the guards. The quartet instinctively back down but they forgot how small their hall was. They hit the wall behind them. Spider-man took the opportunity to take two of them by their collars and hit their heads together. The other two guards behind him were going to shoot him but they were tackled by a rampaging Nora that was coming at them at full speed. In no time came Pyrrha and Goodwitch to restrain the unconscious soldiers. While apprehending the enemy, something picked the professor's interest.

"Mr. Nikos, take a look at their weapons" Glynda requested

Pyrrha looked at them "Those rifles look like…"

"Atlas' weapons" Glynda sighed "James is not going to like this" She commented mostly to herself. She got up and turned to the group. "Everything done here. My congratulations Mr. Arc" She said looking at Jaune who came from behind the corner "That was a clever strategy"

The aforementioned gave her a small smiled and a thump up - _Yeah…. Go strategy guy-._ Now with the cost clear, there was only one problem left to encounter, the metal door.

"According to Blake" Pyrrha started "The entrance is a 30 cm thick steel door, comprised of 9 locks inside the structure. 5 on the sides, 2 above and 2 below".

"Yeah… I forgot about that…. Honey you have the keys right?" Spider-man asked Glynda. As expected she just glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "Well…" The hero focused his lenses on the door "I can't see any weak point, so I guess brute force will have to do the job". He stretched a bit "Nora wanna give me a hand?"

"…."

"Nora?"

"… So-sorry what?" The orange-haired seemed distracted by something.

"Me, You, door, detach it, are you in?"

"Oh… Y-Yes Mr. Spider-man" She cracked her fingers "Let's roll!"

The arachnid and Nora stood next to each other and got hold of the door. They pulled but nothing happened. Then pulled again, nothing. Then pulled again. The damn thing sure was heavy; it was not moving an inch. Peter felt his muscle tense and Nora started to sweat. Then the concrete around the door cracked. The door was moving! Slowly but steadily, the hero and the teen detached the door from the wall, opening it half way through.

- _Almost there-_ Peter thought -….. _Oh no_ \- His spider-sense tingled, more soldiers were coming. "Everybody, inside now! More soldiers are on their way here!" Everybody hurried up and tried to enter. Glynda, Pyrrha and Jaune were already in. "Nora you go first"

"But-"

"I said go!" The teen entered. A big group of soldiers came once Spider-man was trying to get in. From the crowd of enemies, Yuri jumped up into the air. Her bow and an arrow were on her hands. The hero managed to enter into the room as the projectile flew. The door was closed and the arrow impacted, creating an ice wall.

"Tsk" said the silent archer.

* * *

On the other side of the door the group was able to relax, even if momentarily. Peter went to the door and touched it. It was ice cold. "Well guys, the good news is that we achieved one of our goals. The bad news is that Katniss Everdeen probably froze the door and yeah yeah I know you don't get the reference".

Glynda just rolled her eyes "We better hurry up before they decide to blow up the room with us inside. Students, start looking for your weapons". All of them obeyed. The group decided to separate. That way they would cover more ground quicker. The room wasn't big but the different boxes and crates stored in there would not make their weapons easy to find. As they searched, they kept finding more and more Atlas weapons.

"I don't understand" Peter commented "Aren't these guns from a highly militarized country or something? How did they get them?"

"I don't know" Glynda, who was next to him searching, responded "Atlas is one of 4 kingdoms; famous for its grand military force. So the fact that their weapons are here is unheard of"

"Apparently they are not as secure as you think" Peter kept searching "Hey Glynda I think I found your magic wand" He said as he pulled it out of a box.

"Thanks but I told you it was a riding crop!" Glynda took a deep breath to calm a bit. After that she spoke again "Did you find yours?"

"My riding crop? No. My web-shooters and my belt on the other hand, yes" The hero had just spotted them in a nearby crate. He checked his equipment and everything seemed to be ok but he noticed that neither of their resources were plentiful. "We are ready over here" He spoke to the students

"We are ready too" was the response from Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora. Despite the enthusiastic answered, Glynda noticed a less-than-excited Nora with a troubled look in her face. She walked up to her.

"Ms. Valkery, are you alright?".

"Ye-Yes!" The orange-haired tried to mask her sadness with her cheerful smile but the professor knew better.

"You are worried about the young Ren, Am I right?" at the sudden mention of his name, Nora's face showed her true feelings. It reflected worry and doubt. Understanding the girl's emotions, the woman thought for a moment and then put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I have a proposition that may interest you".

* * *

Outside the room, the soldiers had been guarding the door as instructed by Yuri herself. The gray-eyed gal was just there, leaning against a wall with her eyes close. Her eyes then opened.

"Enough" she said

The guards witness as the blue-haired advanced to the icy wall. She took 3 arrows out of her quiver and aimed them at the door.

"Boss what are you-"

"Step back" she said. Without turning to see them, she fired her 3 arrows. As they traveled through the air, the tip of each projectile turned bright red. The contact with the wall was immediate. Upon it, a high-pressure steam was produce. No doubt the result of the sudden encounter between cold and heat. The stream of air created enough force to push back several soldiers but the most impressive feat was on the door. The massive steel object had been blown away to the end of the room inside, thanks of course to the already cracked concrete. In no time Yuri and her allies entered and started searching.

"Clear over here!" "No activity here!" "No movement in this area!" were the yells that Yuri heard.

"Tsk" the blue-haired didn't like this. Her objective had disappeared. She sudden looked up and saw a fairly big hole on the ceiling covered entirely with webs "Clever".

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha and Spider-man ran through the second floor. With their weapons at hand, their travel should be easier in regards to facing groups of soldiers. They had just finished defeating a group of enemies, with some of them stuck to a wall.

"Spider-man" called Jaune as they redo their running

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Nora go?"

"Glynda has her back….. I think she'll be ok" He simply responded. Jaune jus nodded.

* * *

Cold, simple and relentless cold. That's what Blake was feeling. From the beginning of their plan, she knew this would happen. Had the other known about this outcome, they would have never agreed to do what she said. Now that she think about it, Did she still have legs? She didn't know. After having your body being slowly frozen with dust is hard to tell. Actually how long has it been since she last saw Ruby, Yang and Weiss? Minutes? Hours? Was she even conscious?. Her mind was spinning and it was difficult for her to focus. A powerful sound came from her left. She couldn't make out what it was. She actually couldn't make out much of her environment, just a dense fog that was everywhere. The last thing she remembered before passing out from the pain was Valencia asking the same question: "Why are you here?". The sound came again, much stronger this time. It sounded like something colliding with metal.

- _What… what is that?-_ A third time the sound came, his time it came with a furious roar. The door, which served as the entrance to her room, collapsed. What followed was a cloud of pedals rushing in until it stopped in front of her.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted as she turned back to her human form. "Weiss, Yang quick she's in here!" She signaled the others and they came in no time. The sight the group encountered wasn't pretty. Blake was pale, her lips were purple and her eyes seemed almost empty. She also looked to be restrained to the chair she was in.

"Yang what do we do?" Ruby asked her older sister. The blond approached Blake. She put a hand on her cheeks and her eyes widen. "She is… She is ice cold." Though shocked for a moment, she snapped out of it once Weiss untied the amber-eyed. Immediately Bake dropped to the ground before been caught by Yang's arms.

"Don't worry girl, let's get you out of here". The blond said.

After a couple of minutes, they managed to put Blake in Weiss back. Once they were out, the sudden light form the exterior blinded Blake. Apparently the electricity had returned to the facility.

"is…. Arp…" Blake suddenly said

"What did you say?" Weiss asked looking at her.

"It's….. a trap" Blake said more clearly. The white-haired opened her eyes as she understood what her partner meant. Without her knowledge and object had started approaching her. Weiss turned for a second and saw Valencia Pi who had appeared in front of the group. The Black Cat operative had launched her whip to attack the white princess. The girl embraced herself to receive the attack. – _At least Blake won't be hurt-_ was her thought process. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. She waited and waited but nothing happened. Weiss slowly opened her eyed and got taken aback for what she saw. In front of her was Yang, with her right arm fully extended. Her forearm was tense. Around it, as if it was a multiple layered bandage, was Valencia's bladed whip, crushing the brawler's arm.

"Ya-Yang…" Muttered Weiss in horror. Her legs started to shake. Was she so afraid and stunned that she couldn't move? Apparently the answer was yes. The blond then turned around to see her. She groaned. "Don't worry…".

"Well Well Well…. If it isn't Blake little rescue party". The voice of Valencia Pi came from down hall. Her left hand was on her whip's handle.

"What have you done to Blake?!" Yelled Ruby

"We were just remembering the good old days little red. Well, at least I was. Blake was more like screaming as her legs slowly froze". The woman with brown hair said giggling.

Fury suddenly overcame Ruby. Turning into pedal, she launched herself to Valencia. The little red girl spun quickly around and created a cyclone. Even if she wasn't as strong as Nora or Yang, Ruby's speed would certainly compensate. The girl tuned back to her normal self but before she could land a hit, Valencia delivered a powerful kick to her ribs, making her rolled on the ground back to her team.

The brown-haired smirked "Now calm down little girl, no need to get angry" Valencia tensed, making the pressure around Yang's arm worsen. Yang cried out in pain as the weapon buried its blade on her flesh. Blood started to flow. "Or would you prefer your friend to lose her arm?" The yelps of her sister bombarded Ruby's ears.

The little girl just stood there, unable to move. She just watched as her sister knelt for the pain.

"That's better" Valencia spoke. "You know, I don't get why you took all this trouble coming down here for her, I mean do you really think you know her?"

"Shut up" " Came Yang's voice. "Her name is….. Bla-Blake Belladonna". The blond was breathing heavily as she tried to resist the pain. "She is a member…. Of them RWBY…. The most badass team of huntresses in all Beacon….. She is a kind person…. She is our friend. So prepare to have you ass kicked for hunting her!"

Valencia stood silent and amused by the team in front of her "Be ready to back those words" Her smiles grew. She was about to attack but a force tried to pull her whip away from her. She tried to hold it but her weapon left her hands. This action released some pressure from Yang's arm. Out of nowhere came Spider-man, jumping over Valencia and landing in front of team RWBY. The hero had a package in her back, mostly covered with webs. "Let's see if you can back up your, sister" Mocked the hero. Jaune and Pyrrah appeared as well behind Valencia, ready for battle. The redhead had one of her hands extended.

"I don't remember inviting you for this party" Valencia said. The odds weren't good for the faunus. She was way outnumbered and without her weapon it wouldn't be easy to defeat the group. Looking around she noticed pipelines running above them. Taking metal bars that resided in her pocket, she threw up into the air. The bars sharpened mid-air and cut the pipes. Steam came rushing out of the pipes, blinding everyone and giving Valencia a few seconds to escape. Everyone started to cough. The blade around Yang's arm detached and by the time smoke cleared out, Valencia was nowhere to be seen.

"She made a fool of us! I'll go after her!" said the Spartan-like-warrior next to Jaune.

"Pyrrha wait!" called the arachnid. "Let's take care of the wounded first" The red-head felt the need to pursue Valencia but decided to let her go for now. She and Jaune went to help Blake while the hero went for Blake.

"Ok Yang, let me see that arm" Said Pyrrha. The blond was holding her arm. She extended it. "Enjoy" Yang said with pain fully showing in her face but somehow she was able to smirk. Her arms didn't look good. The stress from punching all those solid surfaces before just made the impact of the lacerations worse. The weapons had created several cuts around her forearms. Some were just scratches but others were deep wounds. Even with their aura combined, they didn't know if it would be enough to health her arm. Blood was flowing out of the cuts.

"This looks bad Jaune… we have to do something" Pyrrha said.

The boy thought for a moment "I have an idea" He responded. The teen removed his chest-plate and hoodie. With Pyrrha's help they were able to cut the cloth and wrap it around Yang's arm. The girl flinched but supported the pain. After a few moments Jaune and the redhead were done.

"This should hold for now" The blond boy said. "How do you feel?"

"I…. I am ok" Yang responded "Let's check on Blake" Yang was going to stand but Pyrrha's hand came first, offering the blond help. She took it and the three of then walked to where the others were. Weiss was on her knees, with Blake's head resting there. Ruby was holding one of her hands and Spider-man was checking her signals.

Jaune approached first the group "How does it look?"

"I am no doctor….. but she seems to be barely stable for now" Spider-man answered. He then turned to Ruby and Weiss "If you guys had taken longer, she wouldn't have made it. Good job girls". Weiss and Ruby smiled for a moment but their worry looks came back. The arachnid then stood up and turned to Yang. "How are you holding up blondie?"

"I-I'm ok bug-man" said Yang still flinching a bit.

"Come let me see that arm" The hero requested. The young woman did as she was told. The hero examined her arm for a bit, trying not to touch it too much. He then proceeded to cover the arm with his webs. "And…. Done. This should keep any bacteria from infecting your arm"

Yang smirked "I know there is a joke somewhere around here".

"Maybe, but later sweetheart. Now we need to figure out a way to heat Bake up"

"I think I can work something out" Yang said. She walked to the pale girl and signaled Weiss to change positions. The white-haired agreed. The brawler sat down and with the help of the group, Blake now was in her lap. Yang closed her eyes. Silence remained for a couple of second but then Yang's hair started to shine. She opened her eyes and the once lilac irises were now red. Fire started to emanate from her, heating up Blake cold body.

* * *

"Sir a new report just came in" A White Fang soldiers spoke to a member of his crew. This one seemed to be his superior or commander for the soldier addressed him"

"Go on soldier" the commander said

"The unusual vibrations we've been feeling the last 10 minutes do not come from any tectonic plate or any other natural fault"

"Then where the hell does it come from?"

"Sir, according to our computers it comes from… the second level"

"WHAT? How can that be possible?!"

"W-We don't know Sir but the source seems to be moving to the lower levels"

The commander just shouted everyone to move. The strange vibrations were something they could not handle right now. They were needed in the base floor. "Boy"

"Ye-Yes Sir?"

"How are Felicia and her party doing?"

"The-They are scattered"

"Good, let's keep an eye on them"

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch and Nora Valkery had been running through the facility after Spider-man agreed to their plan on assuring Ren safe comeback to the group. Any opposition that they encountered in their path was quickly blown away by the orange-haired's grenade launcher and chunks of rocks courtesy of the blond professor. The ground shook everywhere they go. After interrogating a soldier and threatening to break his legs, something that Nora was not joking about this time, they knew were they needed to go. The hammer wilder usually would never stop talking but this time she was quiet. In her mind a million memories flashed through. In all of them she didn't recall a single moment where she was alone after Ren appeared in her life. He was always there. Her Ren was always there. To make her laugh, to let her cry. It was time for her to be there for him. They arrive at the place after a couple of minutes. "This is it" Nora said grabbing her Magnhild.

"Be careful Ms Valkery" warned her the blonde. With no time to waste Nora stroke the ground with all her might. The two floors below them crumbled, the debris accumulated and the pulverized rocks became a thick smoke cloud every time Nora hit the ground. When they arrived at the basement, after a forceful descent the smoke cloud blocked the pair's visions. The orange-haired coughed while trying her best to clear her surroundings to no effect. Suddenly the smoke around the room started to flow to a specific point, accumulating and uniting until it was forced into a solid rock-like shape. Nora turned to look to where the Rock was, just to find Glynda suing her riding crop on the rock. The professor smiled at the student and pulled up her glasses, like saying "Your Welcome". The girl answered back with a thumps up. The room was now cleared but the dim light of the room didn't help them. Tables were turned and some knifes were also on the floor. At first glance what caught their attention was the sight of a machine with a big hole in the middle of it. -No doubt the result of a fight- Glynda thought as she was trying to piece together what had transpired. Nora's focus was other, finding Ren. The teen looked through the whole, hoping to find him. No luck, it was empty.

"Is Mr Lien there?" Ask the Blond.

Nora denied with her head. She turned around to see the room again. Everything was a mess. She looked for any sign of Ren but nothing. Then something caught her attention. In the wall across from the machine there was what appeared to be a... Stain? The room wasn't well illuminated so she couldn't make out what it was. Slowly she walked to it. The closer she got, the more the stain started to change color. The girl felt a horrible sensation in her chest once she realized the stain was turning crimson - _No... NO NO NO PLEASE NO!_ \- she screamed in her mind. She ran to the wall and dropped on her knees. One of her hands covering her mouth. The other one moved forward, shaking uncontrollably As she tried to touch to red spot. A thousand scenarios went through her mind, each one worse than the previous on.

"Ms Valekry wait". The call from the professor shook her mind. She turned to see her with wet eyes. The blond just looked at her. "Look" Glynda pointed at a spot with her finger. "The blood stain continues upwards".

It was true. When Nora's eyes looked up to where the professor was signaling. The trace of blood continued up some stairs. Nora didn't have to think twice. She picked up her hammer and with new determination she stood up. Maybe not everything was lost. Goodwitch followed close behind. The trail went up the stairs and inside a hall. As worry as the professor could be about Ren's well-being, she also knew how volatile Nora's state was. Unknowingly, both companions were having the same thought – _If I can follow this blood path, anyone else can-_. The satins and drops diminished from time to time, but they were still enough. They arrived at a metal door that granted access to an open floor. Nora and Glynda looked at each other and opted not to go up. The orang-haired knew Ren well; she knew he would never expose himself, even if he was injured. They chose to go right, to another part of the floor, hoping to find the blood path again. Soon enough they found new traces, though they were fewer that before. The narrow hall seemed long never ending for Nora but she kept pushing. The only wish in her heart was to get to Ren on time. An entrance came after some moments. A sign above the entrance read **"Boiler room".** The trail looked to lead inside. The student and the teacher looked at each other again and nodded in agreement. The pair slowly entered with their guards up and their weapons ready. The area was big, maybe way too be for any for their likings. The sound coming from the many pipelines, the steam coming out randomly; it all just made them more unease with the situation. Even at a distance, the heat emanating from the pipes warned the pair not to get close. The lights here were similar to the first room they visited. The ceiling wasn't completely visible as a result. The orange-haired had her eyes wide open, waiting for anything to guide her to Ren. A clue, a sign, another trace, anything that could help.

- _There is something wrong here-_ Thought the professor as they turned around a corner, entering a long corridor. For just a moment something caught Nora's eyes. A shadowy figure appeared for just a moment on the other side of the corridor. Her legs moved by themselves. She started to run with her hearth beating rapidly

"Nora wait!" Glynda ran behind her. The student got out of the corridor and entered a new section of the boiler room. Before Glynda could exit the corridor herself, a steel door shut down from the ceiling in front of her. A couple of feet behind her another one shut upwards, effectively trapping her in the corridor. Nora stopped and turned to see the metal door behind her.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Nora shouted while hitting the door with her hand "Are you alright?!" .

"Yes Ms Valkery I'm alright!" Glynda stepped back, took her riding crop and aimed it at the door "Back down! I'm going to blow up the door!"

"I wouldn't recommend that if I were you professor" A female voice came from above. Both Nora and Glynda turned towards the ceiling trying to find the source of the voice.

"As we speak, that little room if being filled with a special gas" The voice focused on where Goodwitch was "An odorless and very flammable gas. Perfect when you want to suffocate and audience. In couple second you'll find it difficult to breath and in 5 minutes… well let's say you'll just stop struggling".

The gas was quickly filling up the narrow room and Goodwitch was considering ever scenario, she didn't have much dust left and the longer she waited, the lees oxygen she would have. "Nora, listen to me!" The aforementioned focused her attention in the woman's voice "I'll deal with this myself! But your priority *cough* *cough* right now is finding Ren!"

"But-"

"Nora" The professor smiled from inside the cell "Go and save Ren" The orange-haired cursed in her mind that feeling of powerlessness when she realized she couldn't do anything at the moment. With a simple Ok, she let professor know everything. Slowly but steadily she ventured deeper into the room.

Now Glynda had to think. The oxygen was slowly fading as well as her time. Any spark she could generate would create an explosion. She looked around but couldn't find where the gas was entering from. Sealing a random spot wasn't an option. The gas was already covering ¼ of the room. Then something clicked in Glynda's mind. Yes, maybe that was her best chance. She took her weapon and started to draw a small circle with it. She started to make the circle bigger and bigger as she concentrated her aura. It was getting difficult to breath. Slowly a blue breeze appeared. The small, icy breeze began to lower the temperature of the room. Ice manifested, covering the place around her. With a final swipe from her riding crop, the blue energy was sent everywhere, covering every inch with ice. Her plan had work! Freezing the place would certainly stop the gas from leaking in and suffocate her yet the extreme cold she created now threated her life – _Phase 1 completed, Now Glynda, you have to concentrate-_

* * *

Nora had left her teacher behind. She could have blown the door if she wanted to but her mission now was finding Ren. So far there was no progress. She had checked every level. Went up every ladder and looked behind every machine but at the end, there was no sign of the magenta-eyed. For Nora, the situation was all the more difficult, giving the constant-feeling-of-being-watch that she was having. She had run so desperately looking for Ren that she didn't stop to consider her actions. Even she found Ren in time and supposing he was indeed injured, what would she do? She didn't have any medical knowledge. Another thought crossed her mind. What if she had been leading the person who trapped professor Goodwitch to Ren? The realization hit her like a ton of brick, especially when she started to hear a laugh coming from above. In a moment of frustration, the orange-haired changed her hammer into gun form and shot two grenades to the pipelines above her head. The attack didn't make the girl feel more at ease.

"You missed" the mysterious voice from before appeared again. This time however, the voice was much closer, as if it was right behind her. Nora sweated cold. She was caught completely out of guard. She quickly turned back. Nothing was behind her. Just an empty hall covered with pipes. Without her knowing, someone was above her, ready to strike. With a quick move, the figure threw 2 knives at Nora. They missed their target nonetheless. Before the blades could penetrate Nora's flesh she was tackled away by somebody else. The figure above grunted at first, but after it smiled.

- _So… there you are pretty boy-_ The figure started to move again.

Nora was rolling on the ground after being tackled away by a stranger. The girl quickly recovered her footing and adopted a combat stand. She looked at her attacker and she almost felt to the ground.

"REN!" the girl screamed seeing the boy on the ground. She ran and hugged him with all her strength. She rested her head in his shoulders and the tears she had been containing finally flew out. Nora let everything out. Her fears, her insecurities, her doubts, everything. She had made it. She had made it in time to save her beloved Ren. The girl didn't seem to notice that her cloths were being stained by blood.

"Nora… I can't breathe" Ren managed to say between her cries. Nora loosened up, getting a few inches away to let enough oxygen get to him. She looked at him in the eye, sniffing constantly and with tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to calm to a moment but her eyes focus better on the boy and his bloody cloths. "Ren what happened!?"

"I'll tell you later" Ren grunted "First we have to get out of here"

"Pro-Professor Goodwitch is trapped at the entrance" Nora put one of his hand around his shoulders and helped him get up. "We must go there and then-". The sound of footspeed stooped her. The mysterious figure that had been following Nora emerged from the shadows. Alina Mikhaliof appeared in front of her. Her crimson hair and red eyes shined under the dim light. What called Nora's attention were her metallic legs. Though they looked state-of-the-art, they seemed dented and damaged .

"So pretty boy… ready for round two?" Alina asked. "You really hit my hard last time" She moved her legs a bit. "Now is my time to hit you". A sassy smiled appeared in her face. Ren just had a defiant stare on her face. As vague as their conversation was, one thing was clear on Nora's head. She was gonna to make Alina pay for hurting Ren. The orange-haired jumped forward, towards Alina with Magnhild in the hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY REN!" She screamed as she descended. Her hammer stroke down with might. Though the attack was faster than she expected, Alina was able to dodge it. Her leg hurt her a bit as she moved. Once she got some distance between herself and Nora, the redhead smirked

"Someone seems to be a little jealous" She took out one of her knifes "I'll tell you something girl, I **don't like** competition"

Nora payed no attention to it and instead focused on the magenta-eyed. "Ren, go help professor Goodwitch" The student adopted a combat stand. As much as Ren wanted to help, he couldn't and that frustrated him. He was in no condition to fight and unbeknown to Nora, one of the knives thrown at her had actually hit Ren in one of his legs, making it even more difficult for him to walk. He knew he had to get going so with a simple nodded he started to fall back.

"Nora be careful, this woman has hidden blades on her legs". Nora nodded and launched forward again.

Alina's eyes shined bright red. Her target was set on Ren but before she could get to him, she would have to pass this hammer girl in front of her. The redhead remembered that Nora could turn her hammer into a grenade launcher so close combat would be a good strategy. The faunus went forward and decided to attack first with her left hand. Before Alina got close, Nora positioned her weapon behind her back and bent down making her hammer spin horizontally as she moved to her enemy. Alina just had to dodge the attack and that would leave Nora open for a quick cut to the neck. The hammer's movement should be predictable or at least that was the redhead's reasoning the whole time. The dagger that was aimed at Nora collided with the hammer, pushing Alina's arm and weapon to the side. Now it was **Alina** how was open. Now the blunt object was coming directly at her. With the knife in her other hand, Alina attacked the weapon directly. With the force she applied, she was able to change slightly the trajectory of the hammer and at the same time, push herself out of the way. She managed to get away. Alina's smirked disappeared and turned into a frown.

- _She is fast… and she is not letting me get close-_ Alina looked at her leg for a second. The two rivals stared at each other, trying to determine the other's next move. Alina moved first, taking a knife that was on her back, she threw it directly at Nora. The object flew fast but the orange-haired was able to dodge it. Looking at her target, Nora saw Alina running away. Nora would not let her go so easily.

* * *

The minutes felt like hours for Ruby, Weiss and her companions since Yang sat down. The yellow and orange blazes that flowed from the brawler were quite the spectacular. The group would certainly be more amazed by them if they had been in enemy territory. Slowly, Blake skin had come back to its normal state and her eye had started to open. Her vision was fuzzy. The shapes in front of her slowly took form. - _Guys…..?_ \- She thought as one of the images turned clearer. Yang closed her eyes and their color went back to lilac

"My head hurts" groaned Blake a bit. She focused again and saw Ruby's hand inviting her to stand up. The amber-eyed took it and rested on Ruby's shoulder.

"How do you feel Blake?" The voice of Spider-man reached her ears

"I'll live" Blake groaned again holding her right side. "But there is no time to worry about me…. Now we need to-".

" **ATTENTION TO ALL PERSONAL, PROTOCOL 11 IS IN FULL EFFECT".** An alarm came through out the whole facility. **"GO TO YOUR EXITS STATIONS ASS SOON AS POSSIBLE".**

"It seems like they want to end up this party" Commented Yang.

"Much worse, they are gonna burry us down here" Blake said.


	10. Out With a Bang

**Chapter 10: Out with a Bang**

The distance between the entrance and where Nora found Ren wasn't long. Truth to be told, it wouldn't have taken him long to get there, had he been in optimal conditions. Before Nora found him, he managed to somehow apply most of his aura to the wound in his chest and at the very least he stopped the bleeding. Still. The pain remained. As much as he tried, the only thing Ren could do was to flounder through the room. The pain made him knelt a few moments. He needed to catch his breath.

- _Come on! You can do it-_ Were the words echoing in his mind. Ren stood up again. He had to keep pushing. It took him a while or at least that's what it felt like to him but he finally arrived at the entrance. A metal door stood in front of him. Was this what Nora referred to when she said their teacher was trapped? He wasn't sure but he would soon find out. The door felt cold. So much so, that he had to quickly drawback his finger fearing his skin may gotten stuck there. He tried something else

"Professor Goodwitch!" The young man shouted, panting afterwards. "Professor, are you ok?"

On the other side, a thick mist was everywhere. Glynda was inside, standing straight and aiming her weapon directly in front of her. After freezing her surroundings, the blond closed her eyes and focused. Although the gas wasn't leaking anymore, the freezing environment around her wasn't friendly either. She had to use off her energies not to pass out. Beside this, she was also storing all her aura into her riding crop; she would need it to penetrate the steel door in front of her. The air in his lungs was chilling and as much as she tried to stay awake, Glynda could feel her mind drifting. Then Ren's calls got to her, helping her stay connected to reality. She opened her eyes and saw the room. The dark blue room looked never ending to her. She had to get out. The air was limited so she didn't have the luxury to fail; neither had enough oxygen to warn Ren of her movements. Hopefully he would get the hint. She closed her eyes again and concentrated one more time. As if fencing, Glynda moved her riding crop forward, stopping centimeters before the door. As a result, a great pressure was applied to it, making the object blend a lot but not to break.

On the outside Ren fell back by the sudden occurrence. Soon another powerful blow came, bending more the door. Ren backed down, his brain just telling him to get away. A third impact came and this one completely shattered the door. The magenta-eye just stood there expectantly. Slowly Glynda stood out, panting a lot and with her body covered in an icy mist.

* * *

The boiler room had definitely seen better days. With the cuts everywhere you look and with the several cracks on the wall, anyone would think that a natural disaster passed through but in reality it was all because of Nora, the hammer-wilder, pink-haired and Alina, the redhead knife lover. In a small section of the room the situation was heating up. The two fighters had launched themselves forward. Alina decided to use her hidden blades, so when she leaped towards Nora, her weapon quickly shined under the light. Nora however expected this move, so she blocked it using the handle of her hammer. The blade descended with more strength that she had anticipated. Still the orange-haired was able to redirect the blade to her left, making it hit the ground. With her rival opened, Nora turned and hit Alina with her knee, sending her a few steps back. The redhead found herself in one of her knees, breathing heavily and throwing up a bit. Nora didn't move an inch; she just lifted her hammer again to stand her ground.

Alina just stared at her. A mixed of anger and frustration was presented in her face. She had to change her strategy. As much as she wanted to tear apart the little girl who ruined her fun with **HER** pretty boy, she had to think. By this point it was clear that she was outmatch in the strength department, so brute force alone wouldn't cut it. She could also keep dodging her attacks but that would only take her so far with the state her legs were. Looking around her, she got a better look of where they were fighting. A new idea came to her mind. Her eyes looked down almost unconsciously. Alina, who had been keeping a frown during their entire battle, grinned again. The redhead stood up one more time and took her last pair of knives. The two rivals stood still, waiting to act. This time Nora moved first, leaping into the air for a vertical strike. Magnhild dropped with power but Alina once again dodge it, positioning herself behind the orange-haired. As such, the blunt weapon just cracked the concrete below it upon contact. Seeing this as an opportunity, Alina decided to attack her rival's back. She went for a diagonal slash with her left leg. The coast was clear but something happened. Somewhere in Magnhild's handle was the trigger of the grenade launcher. She activated at the last second and the projectile excited out the weapon. It generated an explosion. Nora forced the weapon to go into a pendulum. In a split second, Nora had turn around and now her weapon was going full force towards Alina's leg. The blunt object was coming dangerously fast and the redhead had no way to avoid it. No time for a shield either. In a desperate attempt to win, Alina change her target. She went for the hammer. Her blade could not be retrieved in time so inevitably it broke upon contact; her leg however withstood the impact. The force went through the redhead's body. Her attack accomplished her purpose, not to stop the hammer but to redirect it. As a result of their collision, Alina was pushed back but Nora's might was sent to the ground again. On the orange-haired's mind her plan had been simple; to break Alina's legs. She would have, she could. But at the end she didn't. Her strikes had fractured the floor too much. Alina's grin became bigger as she heard the concrete below her rival crumble. Nora just felt an emptiness. The emptiness of the abyss as she felt down. Her eyes turned to see what was beneath her. A power station was there. Alina's smile grew diabolically once she heard a **ZAP** when Nora felt into the machine. Hundreds of thousands of volts going through her body, her muscle restricting uncontrollably as an agonizing pain spread all over, were the images picturing in Alina's mind. There was no scream or any other human sound coming from below however.

- _All that electricity must have fried her before she could scream-_ The red-eyed shrugged off any doubts she had. As expected the light in the room turned red. The backup system would kick in soon. The Faunus started to walk away or more like hopped. Her left leg was barely allowing her to stand so her mobility was drastically reduced. The ground crumbled a little bit more Alina didn't look back. Suddenly she felt something. Her senses told her that someone was behind her.

- _No... It cannot be!-_ During their entire battle there was something that Aline ignored. Her rival's semblance allowed her to absorb electricity.

* * *

According to Blake, protocol 11 was simple, load everything in a train and make the whole facility collapse on itself. So their objective was crystal clear. The descending of team RWBY, Jaune, Pyrrha and Spider-man had not been easy. After everyone was patched up they decided to go back to the main floor and try to stop the White Fang's plan. Otherwise, Blake suffering would have been for nothing or at least that was the thought on everybody's head. Blake had been leaning on Yang who wasn't so good herself, so the rest of the group had to take care of the attackers. Surprisingly, there were none. The group came to the conclusion that every soldier was evacuating the base; still they were cautious while advancing.

The group got to the base floor. It was very different from before. The place once overrun by the enemy troops they saw as they entered was one deserted. Wooden boxes and other metallic crates laid on the floor. Most of it, if not all of it, were empty. Spider-man led the party, trusting his spider-sense to warm him of anything.

They were on enemy territory, Blake and Yang were injured and there was no backup. - _Damn it_ \- Spider-man started to regret bringing the kids along. "Blake, where is the train?" He said trying to focus on the mission.

"At the far end" she responded.

"Good" the arachnid breathed in for a moment and then turned to face the others. "Everybody listen up. We are gonna venture further into enemy territory and I fear that I won't be able to protect all of you". Weiss was about to speak her mind but the hero spoke first. "That's why I need you to stay sharp and cover each other".

Ruby smiled "We'll do it" She said.

"I know". Spider-man said looking at Ruby and nodding at Weiss "As for you two" He turned to Weiss and Yang " I would ask you two to get out of her but I fear that you may do something inappropriate in front of Ruby" both girls couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll see this to the end" Yang said.

"I can see that". Finally the hero saw Jaune and Pyrrha. There were no words needed. They were ready. "Now let's go"

* * *

At the train station several White Fang Soldiers were loading the final cargo. The commander was yelling at his troops to move faster as he checked everything. As he moved along the train he noticed 3 members of the Black Fats standing in the back. Felicia was leaning on the machine, Yuri was just staring at the base behind them and Valencia was checking her equipment.

"I don't like to retreat" Yuri commented without looking back.

"Tell me about it" Said Valencia adjusting her whip around her waist. She gritted her teeth remembering the scene of her escaping from Blake and her party. She turned to the silver-haired. "Felicia, t-minus 15 minutes".

The aforementioned narrowed her eyes and just looked at the distance. She was about to speak but the commander approached them first.

"The cargo is almost loaded and my men are inside the train. We are ready to leave" he said.

"Not yet" Felicia said without facing him.

"Excuse me?"

"We are not leaving without Alina".

The commander walked closer to Felicia, to be able to speak in her ear "Do not forget your place mercenary" Felicia didn't turned to see him "Do you think because you were hire to secure the cargo I have to obey you? I AM in charge and I'm not gonna take orders from a street rat that-" He suddenly felt a small pain in his left cheek. He turned to where the pain came from and saw an arrow stuck next to his face. He looked around and saw Yuri's green eyes staring at him with her bow ready.

Valencia laughed "Took you long enough Yuri".

"Shut up" was Yuri's response

The commander froze. He was unable to mutter a word. Still he kept a defying stare. Now Felicia turned.

"We are not leaving without Alina". She extended one of her finger and a claw came out. Quickly, it reached his throat. "Got it?"

The man gulped yet tried not to show any fear. He remembered the gun in his right holder. Maybe he could reach it if he was quick enough. Then the ground trembled. Everyone in the area looked down. Something erupted from the ground, making everyone lose their footing. It went through the back wagon of the train, destroying it completely. The circular object flew until it hit the ceiling and then as it went up, it started to fall down. The destruction produced a thick smoke cloud that gave the commander enough time to escape. In the confusion, he boarded the train and shouted to his crew "Get Going!". The last thing Felicia saw of him that day was the grin in his face as the train left the facility. Her blood boiled. Then her ears picked up something, a sudden Bump. It seemed that whatever had destroyed the wagon had finally dropped not far from her. She walked to the source of the sound. Apparently curiosity had won her over. Her eyes adjusted to the smoke and though it was hard to see at first, the scene became more detailed as she moved closer. Her claws popped out at first but retracted immediately. There in the pavement, laid Alina. She was upside down and immobile. There was blood coming out of her mouth and one of her legs was completely shattered.

"ALINA!" Felicia knelt down and tried to wake her up. She didn't respond. Valencia and Yuri came soon after. Both shocked once they saw their partner. Yuri steeped forward.

"Felicia what-"

"I don't know" Though stunned at the beginning, Felicia recovered her composure "Valencia come in" She ordered

"Ye-Yes" The brown-haired said. Felicia turned Alina over to give her partner space to work. Valencia placed her fingers in Alina's lower neck to check her pulse, then she went for her wrist and finally directly to her chest. After a few moments, Valencia turned to Felicia.

"She is alive" Valencia started "Just unconscious for whatever attacked her "

Felicia let out a sigh "Good. Help me pick her up, we are leaving"

Before they could move the ground tremble again. Far behind them chunks of rock erupted again, though not as violent as before. Yuri tensed her bow immediately in that direction.

"Wait Yuri" ordered Felicia "Not yet". Three figures appeared from the site of the eruption. Glynda and Nora carrying Ren. They levitated out of the hole and then descended to the ground. The first to approach them was Spider-man. Though he was initially received with Glynda's riding crop aimed at him, the professor lowered her guard after realizing it was the hero the one coming to meet them. After checking everyone, especially Ren, he made a signal with his arm. Soon, the rest of his party came. Some rejoice and others feared the state of others where in. The arachnid was silent.

Glynda approached the hero "Good to see you again. How you are holding up?"

"I'm ok"

"How are the students?"

"They're holding up" Peter tried to avoid Glynda's gaze. The professor looked at him, then turned and saw Ren, Yang and Blake. Glynda was going to say something but the hero suddenly turned around and walked to the front of the group. "Stay behind me"

From the destroyed wagon a couple of meters from them, came Felicia and her group. What called Everyone's attention was Valencia carrying and unconscious Alina on her back. In no time Weiss withdrew her weapon, alongside Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ruby and Glynda. Still Spider-man signaled them to stay put.

"What a surprise Felicia" The hero spoke "Just the clowder I was looking for. So would you mind coming peacefully with us?"

"Yes"

"Why do they always choose the hard- Wait what?"

"The White Fang just terminated our contract so we don't have an alliance anymore".

"Like hell we believe that!" Weiss shouted. Her eyes were fixed on Valencia. The brown-haired smirked in return.

"For such a well-dressed girl like you Ms. Schnee, you surely have a sharp tongue" Felicia said "Listen child, there is only one way to get out of here and we are the only ones who know it. So we can either fight here and get buried alive or we can exit like good friends and then kill each other later, deal?"

The weapons were up and time was running short. Peter had to make a decision if he wanted to get everybody to safety. Both Yuri and Valencia were ordered not to attack. It didn't mean that the pair didn't have the urge to avenge Alina.

- _Just wait a little longer Valencia-_ The brow- haired repeated on her head. A shake pulled her out of her mind. Something in her back was moving. – _It seems like Alina is waking up-_. She turned towards her. "Hell of time to wake up girl. Who are you doing?"

The redhead just groaned a bit. Her head hurt. Her sight was cloudy and as much as she tried she couldn't move one of her legs. That didn't matter thought. The people around her slowly started to take shape. She recognized Yuri, Valencia and Felicia. - _What are we doing here?-_ She thought. Then she looked ahead and one person stood out from the crowd. An orange-haired with a hammer in her hands. Then everything came. Every memory of her encounter with Ren and her battle with Nora. A howl filled with anger and pain emerged from her mouth. Somehow Alina managed to launch herself up in the air. Her head was killing her and she had no weapon but none of it mattered. She just needed to get close to her. Half way through she realized one of her legs was shattered. She didn't care. She landed with her remaining limb but it was too much force for her prosthesis. It broke, making Alina go head first into the ground. Her face was full of scratched but the wrath never left her eyes. Nora hadn't moved an inch. She just kept a defiant look, welcoming Alina's challenge. The redhead was about to lift herself up but Felicia jumped on top of her, pinning her down to the ground.

"Alina stand down!" Felicia ordered.

"SCREW THAT FELICIA! That little bitch destroyed my leg. I gonna cut her fucki-" Felicia hit her in the neck, knocking her out.

"I'm sorry" She whispered "The time will come". She then stood up. Yuri and Valencia got to her again but this time, it was Yuri who picked Alina up. Suddenly the ground started to shake, making everybody lose their balance.

- _Damn it, the booms went off-_ Felicia Turned to Spider-man. "So what is it going to be hero?"

Weiss got ahead of him. "After your litter act you think that-"

"Deal" Was the hero's response. Before anyone could protest his spider-sense tingled. Part of the ceiling was gonna dropped on them. He warned everyone and all of them dodge to the sides. Debris from the ceiling came down fast. Fortunately everyone got out unscratched. Nora was helping Ren stand up, team RWBY were helping each other and Jaune was helping Pyrrha. Glynda also was ok. Peter, who had had lose her footing for a moment, calmed down seeing everyone was ok. He then turned and for better or worse, he saw the Black Cats were also fine.

"Felicia!" The hero approached the silver-haired "You go in front; your team goes along side mine". The silver-haired just stared at him for a moment.

"Alright" She said.

The hero nodded and came back to the students "Jaune take Ren, Pyrrha and Nora I want you to watch the ceiling for any debris, I'll be on the back; Ruby, Weiss keep an eye on the cats; Yang, can you carry Blake?" She nodded. Then the hero walked to Glynda "I know you may want to rip my head off for accepting their deal and believe me I'll let you do it but first we need to let he students out. Can you run?"

"Yes, I can" She simply said.

"Good. Now we are getting out of here, everybody run to the exit!"

Now the unlikely alliance was formed. They all started to run as more debris fell. They constantly had to dodge. More expositions made the ground tremble. This wasn't good. A stalactite came down on Yuri and Valencia but it was destroy by a not-so-happy Nora, who jumped to destroy it. Her frown never left her face. Pyrrha on the other hand was looking out for smaller debris. With her magnetism she attracted a large metal box that was lying on the ground, that she used as a shield to help her repel the smaller rocks. Spider-man looked ahead with her zooming lenses he noticed several cracks were forming in the entrance. He then shouted "Pyrrha Get that giant box to the entrance!"

"Got it!" The Spartan-like warrior concentrated her aura and moved the box ahead. The hero moved fast and attached himself to the box. Once they were close enough to the entrance, he webbed the bow to the wall above it, making a made up support.

- _Good. This should buy us sometime_ -. The hero then noticed two red dots flickering in both of his web-shooters. _–Great, I'm out of webs-_. The rest of the group got to him soon after. "GO, GO, GO!" He shouted as everybody entered the tunnel. The path somehow looked narrower for them. The sound of the facility collapsing at every turn made everybody's heart beat hard against their chest. The light at the end of the tunnel looked far away yet they exited. They all went out, almost jumped out to not get crush. The light from the setting sun greeted them as they stumble into the ground, panting from exhaustion. Their cloths were all dirty; especially Spider-man's who had been in the rearguard. Everyone was panting. The arachnid sat up to check on everyone. Somehow Blake had ended up next to him. He looked at her and noticed that the little ribbon that always adorned her head had disappeared. It probably fell in their way out. What caught his attention however, were the cat-like ears that were now exposed.

"… I knew it" He muttered to himself. He then took a look at his uniform. It was very dirt and had a few tears. – _Crap, is gonna take me sometime to fix this up-_. For a moment the time seemed to slow down to our hero. His spider-sense activated once more.

"Now" Whispered Felicia.

Instinctively he moved and positioned himself on top of Blake. A sharp object went straight through the spider symbol on his back. The next thing he felt was electricity running wild through his body. Then everything went black.

* * *

A white room, white lights and a white fan on the ceiling was what Peter saw once he slowly opened his eyes. It took him a couple of second to adjust to the light but eventually he did. He moved his head to look at him. His torso was exposed but his pants were still on. He looked at his right arm and it seemed untouched. He tried to move it and though he did, it was difficult for him for some reason. He then looked at his other arm but this one was tied to the bed. It also had an intravenous line on it.

"You are finally awake. Be careful, the drugs are still wearing off" The sound of those words surprised him but then he recognized the voice.

"Hey Glynda" The blond was on a chair next to his bed. The young man relaxed a bit knowing that he wasn't along. Though he would love for someone to turn off the air conditioner, his face was freezing. A realization came to his mind then. His free hand went to his face. However it stopped mid-way through by the voice of his companion.

"The doctors had to remove your mask for the surgery. They won't say anything, don't worry" The blond stated.

This didn't make Peter feel better but he would have to roll with it. The cold sensation wasn't that that bad though. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "What happened?"

"Yuri shot an arrow at Blake and you got in the middle" Glynda said

"I know that part" A sharp pain shoot straight to his back when he tried to move "But how did I get here?"

Glynda's eyes looked tired, still she got up and got closer to him "After you stopped the arrow from hitting Blake, Atlas soldiers came to the scene. It seems like Ozpin sent them after we didn't report back"

"And what about" Peter tried to lift himself up to be able to sit but Glynda put her hand on his chest and push him back.

"The students are fine. Blake and Ren are stable; they are a few rooms from here. We can check them out later but you need to rest. If you excuse me, I need to see Ozpin" The blond started to walk away

"Wait…" The hero supported the pain and tried to sit up "I'm coming too".

"Peter you just woke up from a surgery I don't think you should-"

Peter didn't listen. He untied his arm and then proceeded to take out his line. It hurt but he tried not to show it. He sat up finally and got out of bed. A burst of electricity went to his legs and almost made him kneel. He resisted though. "I'm fine".

Glynda sighed "Why are they always so stubborn?... Ok come on"

With a smirk on his face the hero got dressed, with help from Glynda of course. Peter put his mask on and both he and the blonde exited the room.

* * *

The hallway was just as white as the room Peter had been in. The color was actually starting to make him feel sick. He looked around but didn't find anything interesting. Then he looked at a window at the hall and notice that it was pitch black outside.

"How long was the surgery?" Peter asked out of the blue.

"Five hours" Responded Glynda

"I see…. Now that I think about it, what happened with Felicia and her crew?" Another burst of electricity hit Peter.

"They were sent to a special jail in the central tower of Beacon" The hero just nodded.

After a few more minutes of walking and after riding an elevator, they finally arrived at a familiar room for Peter, Ozpin's office. As he expected, the silver-haired man was behind his desk with a mug on his hand – _Ozpin does love his coffee, doesn't he?-_ Spider-man thought as he cracked a smile. What the hero didn't anticipate however was another man in the room. He was across from Ozpin on the other side of the desk. He was slightly taller that Peter and had black, short hair. He wore a clean, white uniform; jacket, shirt and a red tie. He also seemed to emanate an aura of…. superiority that didn't sit well with the hero.

"Spider-man" Called Ozpin across from the room "I'm glad to see you alright. Though, it is surprising to see you walking so soon". At the mention of it another burst of electricity went through his body. Peter flinched a bit. Glynda just smiled at Peter, like telling him "I told you should have rested". Peter just ignore the message and turned to Ozpin

"We heroes tent to be quite stubborn I guess" He said

"Indeed" The headmaster stood up "Spider-man can I offer you some coffee?"

"Maybe another day Ozzy but if you have something with chocolate I would gladly accept it" The hero replied

"Good then" Ozpin pressed some buttons on a keyboard close to him and from the inside of his desk, an expresso machine popped up. Ozpin put a mug under the machine.

For some reason Glynda had been quiet since they entered the room and that of courses didn't go unnoticed by the arachnid. "You want some?" He asked her

"… Excuse me, what?" Glynda didn't seem to had been paying him attention.

"Would you like a hot, gooey, chocolate beverage my lady?" Said Peter with a British accent and bowing a bit.

Glynda's first reaction was to think - _What an idiot-._ Her answer was going to be no. Accepting the offering somehow felt improper for her. Then the events of the day flashed through her mind. It had been quite a long day after all. Her exhaustion finally made her give up. She sighed and smiled "I would love one".

"Gotcha" The hero smiled "Hey Ozpin, would you mind doubling that order? Glynda would like one as well". The head master nodded and proceeded. After setting everything up, Ozpin sat again on his chair and turned to Peter.

"While we wait, let me introduce you to an old friend of mine Spider-man". Ozpin turned to the man in white suit. Since their entrance, the man hadn't stopped staring at the hero. Peter didn't need spider-sense to know this. The man walked straight to him.

"So, you are the vigilante I've heard so much about". His voice was formal yet serious. The man extended his hand.

"I prefer the term superhero but friendly neighbor is just fine" Peter tried to be as polite as possible so he accepted the handshake.

"I am James Ironwoods. Headmaster of Atlas academy and general of its military".

A little laugh escaped from Peter's lips. "Something funny?" The general asked. A bit of annoyance was palpable on his voice

"Oh sorry general, it's nothing. Is just that I've been getting…. familiar with Atla's technology all day. It seems to be everywhere I look". James narrowed his eyes. Before he could respond, the expresso machines finished its work and made a distinctive **PING** sound. "Sorry general, our coffee is ready" The hero retreated for a moment. He picked up the two mugs, thanked Ozpin and walked to Glynda "Here you go" Peter extended her a mug that read **I love Beacon**.

"Thanks" Glynda said with a warm smile. Peter pulled up his mask just above his nose and drank from his mug. The drink was warm enough not to burn your tongue and the taste was outstanding to say the least.

"Wow" Peter spoke "I may need a coffee machine like that in my room Ozzy".

"Sorry" The silver-haired responded "Headmasters only" He gave a long a malevolent zip to his mug. The hero just smirk.

"Now" The headmaster continued "Glynda, I believe you have a report for me".

"Ye-Yes" She said. The blond finished her drink and walked to his desk. "Ahem" She cleared her throat and took out her scroll. She pressed some keys and holographic screens appeared in the middle of the room. Peter just leaned against the wall.

"To begin with" Pictures of teams RWBY and JNPR appeared on the screens. "The students Blake Belladonna and Ren Lien are currently in constant surveillance, in the medical area. Thought they were treated right away, Ms. Belladonna suffered from a deep frostbite in her extremities. Especially her legs due to her being expose to ice dust. Mr. Lien on the other hand, lost a considerable amount of blood due to several lacerations". Peter could feel daggers stabbing him in the back. He should have been there for them and now there were injured. His face turned somber.

"The rest of team RWBY and JNPR suffered minor injuries except for Yang Xiao Long whose right arm was severely damage during the mission". Another dagger buried in the hero's back. "However" Glynda continued "Thanks to the quick actions taken by the team, the doctors were able to prevent long-term damage in all 3 cases". The blond turned to Peter and saw her serious demeanor. She tried to comfort him with a smile. She then turned to the screens "The next topic of interest, the White Fang base" At the mention of it Peter finished his drink, pulled down his mask and walked closer to Glynda. The head master of Atlas did the same.

"So far, any attempt to enter the facility has been unsuccessful. Tons of rocks and the structure's fragile stability, as a result of the explosions, make it virtually impossible to access. From the mercenaries captured" The screens changed and showed phots of Felicia, Yuri, Valencia and Alina. "They were apprehended on the spot. So far they haven't revealed their relationship with the terrorist group, neither their purpose in the compound. There weapons are another story however". Glynda pointed out. "Specially this two". The blond pressed some other keys in his scroll and images showing Alina's prosthetic legs and Felicia's retractable claws appeared on the screen. "They seem to be some kind of experimental weaponry. The legs, which belong to Alina Mikhaliof, hide a blade inside. The claws, whose owner is Felicia Hardy, are made of a highly durable metal that can withstand extreme pressure before braking. The weapons were confiscated after the group was arrested. We are still looking for the manufacturer.

"Gees" Spoke Peter "If only we knew of an advance military kingdom that could produce those kinds of weapons"

"Are you implying something hero?" Ironwoods just stared him down.

"Oh I'm not implying anything little Jimmy. I'm almost sure that those prosthesis, alongside the weapons I saw in that facility are from Atlas". Peter didn't move an inch nor backed down.

The generallet out a fake laugh "Sorry if I don't believe in the words of a masked clown".

Peter clenched his fist "Believe whatever you want little Jimmy but I suggest you to lock your weapons department when you leave. Someone seems to be getting through the back door"

"That's it! You have any idea who you are talki-"

"James enough!" Glynda's voice made everyone turned to her. "I saw the crates with the Atlas symbol on them. I saw your weapons and your robots. I'm sorry James…. But he is telling the truth". The general just look at her. He seemed to have taken a hit with those words. He breathed for a moment and then turned to Ozpin.

"If there is the slightest possibility of Atlas being compromised, then that gives me more reason to have my troops deployed in Vale. Showing our strength will make whoever is behind this cower in fear".

"That's like killing a fly with a bazooka genius" Spider-man intervened "Challenging them will just make them more likely to act" Peter was going to continue but something appeared on his mind "Wait….. There's something more going on, isn't it general? Why would suddenly the headmaster of Atlas come to Beacon? Just to pay us a visit?, I don't buy it".

The aforementioned just stared at him silently "I do not need to explain anything the likes of you!"

"Boys calm down!" Glynda stood in the middle "Casting doubts will get us nowhere"

"Glynda is right" Ozpin spoke "The fact is, that whatever the White Fang was planning in that facility, is no longer important for the if they destroyed it and escaped" The silver-haired man turned to the general "Inciting our enemies will only accomplish more chaos James, something we don't need now. However, the news about a terrorist facility so close to Beacon and Vale means that we need to guarantee the citizen's safety so I'll allow your forces to come as long as they keep a low profile. Remember, I'm still the headmaster here. As for you two". Ozpin looked at the arachnid and Glynda "Your day has been long, so I believe is better if you rest. Tomorrow we can figure this out".

Peter felt very tired yet he wanted to stay. Glynda put a hand on his shoulder and just look at him. Her eyes were telling him to just let it go. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that she had green eyes. – _They are kind of cute-_ He thought. Peter then sighed giving up and walked away. "Fine. I'll be in contact with you". Glynda followed right behind.

"If you excuse me" She said". Before leaving, Peter turned around for a moment. "Thanks for the chocolate by the way, I may come for more". With that, he closed the door, leaving Ozpin and Ironwoods alone.

* * *

As promised by Glynda, they visited Blake and Ren's room. They were way pass visiting hours so there was no sign of their team mates, just the nurses and doctor on turn. Blake was asleep. Apparently, she just needed some time resting. The amber-eyed also needed an aura transfusion and thought Peter didn't fully grasp what that meant, he was relieved to hear that her teammates gave her all the aura required. In Ren's case, the scene they found was rather curious. He was wrapped in bandages and deeply slept, that was the normal part. However next to him was a slept Nora with a hand around his neck and her head on his chest. Apparently she had convinced (if not threatened) the doctors to let her stay in the room. The Hero would be lying if he said he didn't find the scene adorable.

After some more walking, Peter accompanied Glynda to her room. The professor thanked him. Peter as a gentleman, took her hand and gave it a little kiss. Surprisingly, even for our hero, Glynda just stood there, with a bit of blush in her face as Peter walked away.

- _How in the hell did I get away with that?!"-_ Peter thought as he returned to his arachnid was getting used to be in Beacon yet he was careful not to call anyone's attention. He still had a secret identity to keep. He arrived at his door. He entered and the first thing he did was to remove his costume, which was crying for a wash but it would have to be tomorrow. He took an extremely short shower and plummeted into his bed. He saw his scroll close to him and checked it. He had a couple of messages, mostly Beacon stuff. He answered some without paying much attention and then closed his eyes. It had been a long day.


	11. The Calm Before Part 1

**Chapter 11: The Calm Before**

 **Part 1: Peter**

It was around 7 am in the morning, the birds were singing, the sun was timidly appearing on the horizon and many; if not everyone; on Beacon Academy was sleeping. Our hero was doing exactly that, sleeping. Not an organized-kind-of sleep mind you; no, it was more the kind were everything was on the floor, your mouth was open wide and you even snore a bit. Still, the arachnid's rest wouldn't last for much more as a knock on his door would make his day start early.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

His eyes opened slowly as he tried to come back to consciousness. –I was having a nice dream come on…..- He groaned. Peter sat up and noticed some droll coming down his chin. He wiped it off. The knock on his door came again; making the hero turned his head to it.

"I'n Comeg" He said. The arachnid yawned a bit before getting out of bed. He approached his room´s door; not before stretching just a bit and then opened the door. His eyes were still half-closed so it took him a second or two to recognize who was in front of him. He opened his eyes fully and the identity of the person outside his room came immediately to his mind.

"Oh… Hi Velvet" He said. The faunus was wearing a pink tank top with bunny paws on it, short jeans, that showed her slightly white legs and a pair of sneakers. Her long brown hair combined perfectly with her bunny ears. Peter noticed a little purse to the side. For him it was strange to see her like this, considering that they were on school ground and that it was early morning. Actually, what time was it? He didn´t know.

"H-H-Hi….." Said Velvet almost in a whisper.

Now that Peter took a better look at her, he noticed that the faunus was just staring at him. Her cheeks were red and she seemed to be lost in thoughts.

- _Was is she staring at_?- Following her line of sight, Peter looked down on himself and noticed that he was wearing only shorts - This is two times in a row come on!- Immediately he got behind the door and closed it, leaving Velvet outside.

- _Oh Crap!-_ Peter shouted on his mind realizing what he just did. "Velvet! I'm sorry! I didn´t mean to close the door in your face"

"Do-Do-Don´t worry. It is fi-fine!" Said the girl on the other side. Unbeknown to Peter she was using her long ears to cover her face.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be out"

"Ta-Ta-Take your time!".

The arachnid jumped straight to the shower. He needed to wake up fast. As he was cleaning himself he wondered what Velvet was doing in front of his room. Then he remembered their arrangement to go to Vale to practice photography and buy some clothing. The hero had been so focused on what happened the previous night that he forgot all about it. Still, there was nothing he could do right now. He had to go. A question picked its head on his mind, why was Velvet so early? Then another question popped up; what about the money? They were going shopping so, how was he going to pay? Maybe he would ask o Ozpin or Glynda about that later. Finishing his shower, the young man went for his scroll and found some answers. Apparently, one of the messages he answered last night before going to sleep, was one belonging to Velvet. On it, she had asked him if they could meet early and him unknowingly, said yes.

- _Well, that solves one mystery_ \- Peter thought as he got dress. He didn't have much to wear so he just put on his uniform's jeans and the white bottom down with the sleeves rolled off. He searched for his little pouch and found it after 5 minutes. He could be really disorganized sometimes. Inside he had his camera. Now ready and way more presentable, the young man opened the door. He found the faunus leaning on a wall.

"Hey there" Said Peter

"H-Hi! Good morning!" The girl responded, dusting off a bit her clothing.

"Good morning. Sorry about earlier" Peter said scratching his head.

"Do-Don´t worry….. So…..are you ready to go?".

"Well…" At that moment Peter's stomach groaned. The two stayed in silence until the hero started to chuckle a bit. "I haven't had breakfast yet, Wanna grab a bite?"

"Su-Sure. I was about to tell you the same" The faunus took out her scroll and looked at it. "The cafeteria should open in a few minutes. Do you want to go there?"

"Of course, lead the way".

The two friends started walking side by side. As they were on their way, Velvet would quickly glance at Peter and noticed his repeated attire. - _He really needs new clothing_ \- She though. She would never tell him upfront of course.

For so many students to be enrolled at Beacon, Peter sensed that the Academy felt incredibly empty. Of course, if you factor in that it was around 7:30 am, it was reasonable to think that everybody would be asleep.

"Hey, uh... Velvet" Peter said "I don't want to be rude but, don't you have classes today?"

The faunus just giggled "Peter, what are you talking about? Today is Saturday".

"O-Oh… right… _You are an idiot Parker_ " He scolded himself mentally. "By the way" Spoke Peter again trying to cover his stupid question "You look really nice today".

"Oh!... Th-thanks" The faunus looked away from a moment and started playing with her hair a bit. "I thought you may like this".

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"No-Nothing! Lo-Look the cafeteria is open, let me go ahead to get in line!"

Before Peter could say anything, Velvet ran away. Eventually, he reached the bunny girl, who was indeed waiting for him in line. Surprisingly, there was a fair amount of people there. Peter went in and got in line behind Velvet.

"He-Hey there…. Uh…. So, Wh-what do you want to order?" Asked the girl constantly turning her eyes back and forth.

"Let me see…" Peter looked at the wall on the end of the line were different meals were listed. There were many options, from sandwiches to pancakes to even veggie options. As he waited in line deciding what to order, he decided to use that time to contact someone through his scroll. Lucky the number was already there.

 **Peter:** Hey Ozzy, you are awake?

 **Ozpin:** Just recently Mr. Parker. To what do I owe this early message?

 **Peter:** I'm gonna head to Vale to buy some new clothes. No offense but I can't wear your school uniform all day.

 **Ozpin:** That's understandable.

 **Peter:** Thanks. So… can you help me with that?

 **Ozpin:** Excuse me?

 **Peter:** Can you help me out with the shopping?

 **Ozpin:** …. Are you asking me for money?

 **Peter:** I'm from another universe, remember? So, yeah.

 **Ozpin** : I guess that much is true….

 **Peter:** Of course, I'm willing to work here to pay for it. Just don't ask me to serve you coffee.

 **Ozpin:** Hmmmm…. Very well, How much do you need?

 **Peter:** I don't really know, is clothing expensive here?

 **Ozpin:** It can be. Check your scroll. I'll transfer you a thousand liens. Spend them wisely Mr. Parker.

 **Peter:** Thanks Ozzy! I own you a big one!

 **Ozpin:** Yes you do.

Once their conversation finished, it was Peter's time to order. He threw a quick glance at the menu one last time and ordered some toast with bacon and eggs, pretty standard. He took his meal, which by the way looked really nice, and went to find the faunus. Velvet was ahead, waiting for him. Peter approached her and saw that her plate was mostly vegetables.

"Are you vegetarian Velvet?" asked Peter.

"Not really. Though I like to eat vegetables in my breakfast" The bunny girl responded.

"Oh, Understood".

After a few moments, the pair found a table. They sat down and started eating. Peter was not someone who wouldn't talk too much while eating, so he just concentrated on his breakfast. Velvet didn't seem to be bothered by this as she too was focused on her food. There were some people on the cafeteria yet it felt somewhat empty. Still, a laugh, from a couple of tables away, made Peter turned his head towards the sound. The teens there looked like regular students, 2 boys and 2 girls. Just laughing. The image immediately reminded him of teams RWBY and JNPR. Their cheerful attitude brought a smile to his face. It faded away however when he remembered their current state. Blake and Ren in constant surveillance and Yang with an injured arm. Peter's appetite left.

"Hey Velvet … listen" Peter turned to the faunus.

"Yes?" The bunny girl looked up.

"Would you mind if, before we go to Vale, we pay a visit to a couple of friends in the medical center?".

"You mean team RWBY?".

"You know them?"

"A little yes. I heard some on them got hurt after a mission yesterday".

"Yeah, more or less. I'm worried about them so, would you mind if we go?"

"No, I don't mind" The faunus said with a smile.

As Peter Parker, he couldn't say that he and the group of students were friends. They only shared lunch after all. With them involved with their alter ego, things were different. All of them seemed to have a good heart and Peter wanted to be there for him as they were back in the underground facility. He owed Blake and Ren a visit at the very least. He would check on the other one he was done with Velvet.

Having finished their meals, the duo went straight to the medical building. Their walk wasn't long, as the place they were going to wasn't that far from the cafeteria. Once they arrived, they found one of the doctors that were keeping an eye on Blake and Ren. Peter walked to him and both discussed the progress of the students' condition. On Blake's case, she had woken up an hour ago. She couldn't leave the hospital just yet. Her body was still recovering from the treatment on her legs but the doctor thought she could go back to her room by noon. Ren, on the other hand, was still on observations. His body needed to recover after all the blood he lost. Peter noticed that the doctor didn't mention anything about Nora being with him. Considering the compromising situation the orange-haired was in, Peter opted not to bring the topic either. Velvet was with him after all. Not like she wasn't trustworthy or anything but those two deserved privacy when it came to their relationship. As luck (or bad luck) would have it, the visiting hours would start in a couple of hours, way too much for Peter and Velvet to wait, so the arachnid settled down by asking the doctor to notify the two students of his visit, to which the doctor agreed. With Peter's conscience a bit more at ease, the pair went out to a docking area where they would be able to take a bullhead to Vale.

* * *

The pair chatted a bit during their flight. Apparently, Velvet's simulated fights were going very well though she hadn't ramped up the numbers of enemies yet. Her teammates were good as well. Coco, who was the leader, knew the faunus would go to Vale to practice some photography, Thought Velvet avoided to mention Peter or going shopping with him. The girl realized at that moment that she hadn't introduced the rest of her team to the young man, so she would do it once they came back. Peter on the other side told her about his investigation of the Grimm. So far, his progress to understand them in a more biological level was slow. Even though the Academy's library had tons of information, they were more about combat or how to avoid them. These were useful sure (especially considering his recent activities) but he was no closer to understand them. Also, during the flight, Peter thought about his other activities. His investigation of the portal was completely stopped. His recent mission as Spider-man had made him a bit short on time and without any equipment, he wouldn't be able to advance too much. Yet, he knew that if the portal opened, Ozpin would tell him, at least he hoped so.

Their arrival to Vale came soon after. Peter had seen the city on his night shifts and although he thought that the place looked nice at night, right now the city looked pretty impressive. The airport-like place was crowded. Lots of people were walking around, from elegant-suited businesswomen to casual visitors that seemed to just have come to spend some time in the city. After all, he had read that Vale was quite the touristic attraction, given the combination of old and new architecture. Most impressive of all was the fact that there were some faunus working there. A man with a dog tale and a woman with fox ears were working behind a desk selling tickets, a young girl with horns was selling candies in a little stall and an old man was helping people wrap their luggage in plastic. A smile appeared on Peter's face. It made him happy to know that even with all the problems with the White Fang, the people of Vale didn't consider all faunus evil, or so he wanted to think. He got so distracted thinking that he didn't notice the many calls from Velvet until she started to pull on his shirt.

"Peter!"

"Oh… sorry Velvet. What happened?" Said Peter turning his head.

"I was trying to call you but you weren't paying attention" Said Velvet. Her face showed worried but also a bit of annoyance

"I'm sorry, sometimes I tend to get lost in my own mind"

"I see that. But anyway, I was telling you that I know a place where people usually go practicing their photography. We can walk there and you can give me some tips. Wo-Would you like to go there?"

"Sure sure, lead the way".

#######################################################################

The morning went fairly quickly for Peter and Velvet. As the faunus had suggested, the pair walked to Dorothy's Garden, a fairly big place with flower decorations that Vale had. The place was very popular for meetings, weddings and of course photography. This was supported by the number of people there. The arachnid would be lying if he said this didn't remind him of his days as a photographer. The free access to prestigious events, the rush of blood after getting a good story, the camaraderie between his co-workers and all the good moments he got to capture with his trusty lenses. Even his boss J. Jonah Jameson; as stubborn as that man could be about his opinion of Spider-man, he was still a fare man; most of the time at least. This whole situation was kind of funny to the hero. He had never thought about teaching photography to somebody else. It was a nice sensation. Having practiced with Velvet a good portion of the morning, the pair decided to finish.

"So, what did we learn today?" The hero asked the faunus as they were preparing to leave the place.

"First of all" Velvet began to count with her fingers "Always remember the composition, too many objects on the frame make the image feel crowded and too few make it empty. Second, Be aware of the light sources, never make the objects oppose it and third, keep your equipment ready at any moment". Velvet responded and waited for her unofficial teacher's response.

"Very good" Peter smirked "Keep practicing and maybe one day you'll take photos as good me" The young man started to laugh. Velvet just hit him in the shoulder and Peter faked a hurt expression. "Ouch"

"That's for being mean!" The faunus pouted. Her frown slowly began to turn into a smile and the young woman began to laugh as well. Peter followed suit. Seeing Velvet this relaxed around him was nice. Ever since Peter saw her in that eating hall she had always looked shy and nervous whenever they were close, something that he didn't understand. Regardless it was good to see a bit of that girl who could fight 6 enemies at the same time confidently.

The rabbit girl laughed a bit more until her eyes opened wide realizing what she did. "Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I-I didn't mean to hit you! I-I got carried away!"

And there she was again.

Peter just smiled. After a couple of minutes and a lot of apologies, Velvet calmed down. Now they were ready to leave but before that, the arachnid turned to the girl.

"Hey, would you mind giving me your camera for a second?"

"Ye-Yeah, sure" Velvet searched on her little purse and after a few seconds, she handed it to him. Peter looked at it for a bit. He seemed to be examining it and once he looked satisfied, he took the girl by the shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Say cheese" Peter raised the camera. Velvet's head moved frantically back and forth between the young man and the object that was going to take the picture. At the end a flash came out and the screen of the camera showed a very red Velvet staring at a smiling Peter Parker. Now, having everything done Peter gave back the camera to a still-red Velvet how nervously finished picking everything up. The pair decided to go for their next task on their list, finding Peter new clothing. Yet again, Velvet suggested a place she would usually visit with Coco. Apparently, the coca-colored girl was a bit of a fashionista. Peter didn't know much about the topic so he just followed.

It was nice to walk normally throughout the city for a change. The busy streets, the harbor, the little stalls, it was good not to worry about criminal activities for a little while and just experience the city.

The pair walked a couple of blocks. Apparently, there were no four wheel vehicles on the city, so this gave Peter the opportunity to look at the different inhabitants of Vale as he and Velvet walked through the streets. He saw all kinds of citizens, from young children chasing each other to old couples just enjoying the day as they sat on a bench. At one point he noticed or more like sensed eyes looking at him, watching his movement.

- _Thank you spider-sense for letting know_ \- Peter though as he walked. He casually looked around and caught some people staring at him just to change their sight on a split second. He turned back to Velvet and just continued walking. Still, he kept an eye out for any strange movement.

The faunus and the arachnid stopped once they reached a place called Nuts. It looked like an average store except for a giant nut sign behind the name of the place.

"Here we are. Let's get in" Velvet walked straight in. Peter followed. As they stepped inside the arachnid noticed how the store was far bigger than its exterior would let you to believe. There were lots of articles at display. There were a couple of mannequins showing both male and female clothing and there also were many workers in a blue uniform assisting or helping people on what to buy. The place was a bit overwhelming to Peter if he was being honest. He turned to look at Velvet just to see someone approaching her.

"Velvet!" a young woman came walking toward the faunus, waving her hand. The young female looked to be in her early 20s or late teens. She was wearing a similar uniform to the rest of the workers, except for a black jacket. Her eyes were brown and had an equally brown short hair. What was most notable able her were two things. One was her two little squirrel-like ears that popped out of her head and the other; and most impressive one; was her big, brown, fluffy squirrel-like tail that followed her every move.

- _Squirrel Girl?!-_ was peter first thought. He would recognize that tail anywhere.

"I'm so happy to see you!" The girl told Velvet once they were face to face. "It's been a while since you visited me!" She faked a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry" Velvet responded "I've had a lot to do back at Beacon. It's been kind of crazy".

"Well, that's a good excuse" The girl smirked "Never mind that. Check this out!" The brow-haired pulled up her jacket a bit, trying to make emphasis on a little metal plate that read sub-manager

"I can't believe it! You got promoted?!"

"You bet girl! Now I'm the one giving orders around here. Well, most of the time" Pride was visible in the Velvet's friend. The sub-manager looked away for a moment and noticed Peter standing nearby. "Can I help you?" She asked the arachnid.

Peter was going to open his mouth but Velvet spoke first.

"Actually Doreen…. He is reason why I'm here". The bunny girl could feel her cheeks getting a bit red wearing those words. The squirrel faunus just stared at her friend. Seeing how she wasn't responding, Velvet continued talking. "Doreen Green, this is Peter Parker. Peter Parker, This is Doreen Green. We came because Peter needs to buy some clothes and I thought you would be able to help him".

The recently-introduced pair just stared at each other for a moment. For Peter, it was strange to see Squirrel girl here. Though, it was in the realm of possibilities. This dimension had people with animal features so, go figure. Peter extended his hand trying to be polite.

"Nice to meet you" The young man tried to pull out a friendly smile.

Doreen took his hand yet her faces was still a mix of confusion and disbelieve. "Same…. Hmm, would you give us a minute?"

"Oh sure. I'll take a look around" he turned, nodded to Velvet and went to the men section of the store.

Once he was far away, the squirrel girl took Velvet and literally dragged. The squirrel girl took her friend to her office. Once they were behind doors, Doreen locked the entrance and closed a little curtain she had. She then just looked at Velvet, who had a puzzling look the whole time.

"Dorren, what's goin-" Before she could finish, her friend started to sob.

"I can't believe it….. My little sister…. My little sister finally has a boyfriend!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Doreen seemed to ignore this part as she, once again, was pulling Velvet into a hug.

"I thought this day would never come! Now, he looks a little older than you, I know, I know, I'm being the overprotective big sis again but if he was able to see the wonderful person that you are, I won't mind it that much. Now I want to know the details, How did you meet? How long have you been together? What do you like to do? How was your first date? Was it a romantic meeting or more of a glooming evening where you both found each other's embrace to-" Velvet covered her mouth.

"Doreen, calm down. I know you are happy but just listen to me. Peter is not my boyfriend" Velvet said with a confidence that she only showed to those closest to her. Yet there was a trace of sadness under those big brown eyes that her friend caught. "Are you calmed? Continued Velvet. The sub-manager nodded. The bunny girl removed her hand and her friend was able to speak again.

"Velvet…. I'm sorry… I just thought that"

"I know I know, no harm done…. Really, it's ok" Velvet walked to the curtains of the office and pulled them apart a bit. She looked around and found Peter comparing some shirts on the men's section of the store. Her heart started to beat faster. Doreen approached her from behind.

"You like him, don't you?" Upon hearing these words, The bunny girl's face turned full-on scarlet.

"Do-Do-Doreen! Do-Don't say things like that! I…. I don't..." Velvet couldn't help but to turn around and look at Peter again. Her heart couldn't spot beating hard against her chest. As if in clue, Peter looked back at her. The young woman almost tripped back as a reaction. She closed the curtains immediately. She looked back at Doreen and unable to hide her own embarrassment, took her two long ears and covered her face with them. Her friend just smiled.

- _Never change Velvet_ \- Thought Doreen. Now that she had a better look at her, she noticed her choice of clothing. - _Wait a minute ... a tank top and short jeans_?- The sub-manager's expression changed from happy to a smug one.

"Velvet… you are not dressed that way to accentuate your appearance and impress Peter… right?"

The aformentioned's face could as well have turned into a tomato right there, seeing how red it was; even with her long ears covering it. The bunny girl hated that her friend knew her so well. Doreen decided to go easy on her friend for a moment and went to a water dispenser she had. Velvet, on the other hand, was thinking. Ever since she met Peter in that dining hall, something changed inside her. She would constantly feel nervous around him; her mind would usually drift off to think about him, about his whereabouts, his likes, his dislikes, among other things. This, of course, hadn't gone unnoticed by her teammates, especially Coco. Velvet would deny any insinuation of a romantic feeling but now… it was starting hurt her say no. The rabbit faunus tried but couldn't look up at her friend.

"Doreen…. What Am I going to do…?" The sub-manager was just drinking water.

"Peter…. Peter is… he is just too….. and….and I'm… too shy to…."

"How old is he?" The squirrel girl asked.

"….. 24"

Doreen almost choked with her water. She breathed a few times before speaking again. "You like older guys don't you naughty bunny?!"

"Doreen!"

"Ok, ok, not helping but now seriously, let's think this through. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Well… no. At least he hasn't mentioned anything about that"

"Ok, any lingering flames from his past?"

"What?" Velvet stood up.

"That if he has any exes that may have an emotional connection with him?"

"I-I think not" Velvet just looked at her friend with a bit of suspicion.

"Then you only need to catch him in your warm embrace until his very existence is blackened without you" Stars almost seemed to spark from the squirrel girl's eyes.

"You started reading those soap operas again, didn't you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!" Now it was Doreen's face which turned red. Her little secret was revealed. She took a moment and calmed down a bit. "Velvet, the way I see it, you should give it a try. Be a good friend; be there for him until…"

"Until?"

"Until….."

"Until what?!"

"Until you create an unbreakable bond that ties tighter and tighter every time you look at each other's eyes".

Velvet just sighed. Still, she smiled. It didn't matter how cheesy her friend could be, Velvet knew she did all of that out of love and worry. Now, there seemed to be no going back. As Doreen said, she should at least try. So, with her new resolve; and honesty some uncertainty; the pair decided to leave the room given how they left Peter alone for some time. They walked around for a bit and found Peter about to enter into a changing room. He had with him a couple of articles; some shirts, a couple of pants and even a few jackets.

"Hey Peter" said Velvet walking to him.

The young man turned around "Oh. Hey there. I was wondering where you girls were. Everything all right? "

Doreen stepped forward "Yes, everything is fine. Sorry if we left you alone. You know, we sisters had to catch up".

Peter got a little surprised hearing this. He didn't know Velvet had a sister. Still, he tried not to show it.

"So, what do you have there?" Continued Doreen

"Oh, well….. just some pieces that I liked"

"May I take a look?"

"Sure" the arachnid gave the pieces to the sub-manager. There was a little table next to them so Doreen put all the articles there. She started to look at every piece individually. The squirrel faunus had a very serious look on her face yet she was emanating a sense of excitement as well.

"She really does like her job, doesn't she?" Whispered Peter to Velvet.

"Yes, she does" The rabbit faunus giggled.

After a few minutes, Doreen turned to the arachnid. "Ok Peter, I have to admit, your choices weren't half bad….. individually, together maybe not so much. Tell you what, I'll give you a hand with them but before; turn around please".

"Excuse me?" replied Peter

"Turn around"

"… Oh…..Ok….." Peter did as he was told.

"Now extend your arms". Peter followed the order. Out of nowhere the sub-manager pulled out measurement tape and started using it on the hero's limbs. After she got his sizes down, she ran off with Peter's clothing to the men's section of the store. Velvet and Peter just stare back and forth between them and the squirrel girl, as the latter changed some articles from Peter's first selection, and picked others to replace them. After a few minutes, she came back, gave everything she had to young man, instructed him what to combine and sent him off to a changing room a few feet from them. As they waited, Doreen's face adopted a smug look again. She stared at Velvet.

"What?" asked the bunny girl.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just wondering… did you do anything with Peter before coming here?"

"Y-Yes… we uh…. went to Dorothy's garden"

"Awww….. such a romantic place"

"Don't get your hopes too high…. We were just practicing photography"

"Really? So you were teaching him?"

"Actually it was the other way around. Peter used to work as a photographer so I thought he could teach me some-".

"Oh come on girl! You just wanted some lonely time with Peter!".

Velvet couldn't see her friend in the eye. A combination of embarrassment and annoyance appeared on her. She was going to reply but Peter got out of the room and approached her and the sub-manager.

"So….. how do I look?" Peter was wearing a stylish black leather jacket. Underneath, a white shirt with a hoodie and blue jeans.

"It-It looks good on you P-Peter" was Velvet's response.

"I see it fits you pretty well" Commented the squirrel girl "Go on, try the other ones". Peter nodded and went back. Once he was out of ear-reach Doreen got closer to her friend and said "Don't say I never do anything for you and.

Velvet felt her cheeks once again get red. The implications of that statement were many, especially coming from Doreen. Still, a part of her was feeling different. It wasn't embarrassment, it was more like…. excitement? The young faunus would never admit it to anyone but… she was kind of looking forward to seeing Peter in new clothing. It was almost like he was modeling for her… Yeah, she would never admit that. The following hour or so Doreen and Velvet helped the arachnid with different outfits. Some were formal and others for everyday use. There may have been one piece of clothing that was a bit too tight for the young man, to which the bunny girl helped him feel that the fabric wasn't under too much pressure but yet again, it was just a maybe.

"I still want to know how you two met, so don't leave any details out" whispered Doreen to Velvet at one point. Her friend just nodded.

After everything was set and done, Peter and Velvet were in the process of paying. Of course, they were accompanied by the sub-manager the whole time.

"Well, this took a while" commented Peter after taking a look at his scroll.

"What do you mean?" said Velvet.

"It's 2:30 pm".

"Wow…. Time does fly sometimes" Peter smiled at the comment. Doreen just watched them in silent while also keeping an eye in the shop; she was responsible for the place after all. Peter searched for his scroll. As far as he was aware, people use it to pay and given how Ozpin transferred money to it, he was confident of what he was doing. He looked for the object on his pouch but pulled out his camera instead, so he just put it back in. Doreen looked at it and something clicked in her mind. She went for her scroll and started looking for something. She found it and turned to the rabbit faunus.

"Hey Velvet, have you seen this?" The sub-manager showed her a website page.

The bunny girl took the scroll and started to read.

"Savior or Menace? A mysterious figure had been appearing in Vale…." Velvet turned to her friend "Is this about Spider-man? I already read this".

"Continue reading" said Doreen.

Velvet sighed but continued scrolling down. "….. stopped robberies….. not enough witnesses….. 5000 lien rewards for a photo of the so-called friendly neighbor?!" the huntress in training blinked a few times "That's a lot of money for one photo!".

"Exactly! And given how good you are with that camera, I thought you might be interested in making some extra money".

"I don't know….. it could be dangerous, don't you think?".

"Maybe, but you don't have to go alone. You can go with Coco and the rest of your team or…." The squirrel faunus' eyes glanced quickly at Peter. Velvet, who would be pretty embarrassed every time her friend brought up the topic, actually smiled at the idea. Maybe she would ask him later.

Peter, who literally was next to the girls, heard most of the conversation. At least the part of his alter-ego having a reward. - _I bet Glynda will be pissed about it_ -. He finished paying and after he made sure he had everything; his clothing, some needles, thread, a couple of undershirts and even a little bottle of perfume; he and Velvet decided to leave the store, not before saying their good-byes and the sisters sharing a hug. Right before they exited, the sub-manager pulled Peter by the arm and whispered "Take care of Velvet". Peter nodded and continued.

################################################################

Both the faunus and the hero walked for a bit, thinking about what to do next. Peter checked his scroll to see how much money they had. - _258 liens lefts huh? Well, that's not bad considering everything I bought_ -

Velvet, on the other hand, was considering what to do next. They already did everything on their plan. She checked her scroll as well and saw that it was 3:00 pm. It was still early and she knew that Coco would interrogate her about where she went.

"So…. What do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking the same thing" Responded Peter "Should we get back to beacon?"

"I don't know….I guess so…."

"Why don't we check when the next bullhead will depart?"

Velvet nodded.

The teen and the young adult went to the station where they originally arrived. Asking around, it seemed the next airship would take an hour or so get there; so having time to spare Peter invited Velvet to lunch. He even had enough time to buy some snacks.

- _I_ _don't recall having this much money back home_ \- Peter thought. An aura of happiness and sadness took him for a moment. Velvet or her side, felt a bit embarrassed that Peter had bought her something and for a split second a romantic scene from a book Doreen once gave her came to her mind. Her face turned a bit red.

The aircraft finally came after some time and the pair was in their way to the Academy. The two were a bit tired so there wasn't much chatting. This gave Peter time to think about his journey so far. He wondered how Belle was. It felt like years since she thought about her. Sure she was part of a movie and it was possible for the event to transpire unchanged yet he couldn't stop thinking how his interference in the story would affect the final result. He also thought about Barry, Cisco and Caitlin. Thought he was with them for only 3 days, he had come to realize the strong bond of the three; not to mention Irish and Joe. He laughed inwards thinking of Cisco playing with his web. He hoped they were ok, even Overwatch and Green Arrow. He also thought about his aunt May. Maybe it was because he was used to it but never since he left, not a worrying thought appeared in his mind regarding her well-being. Perhaps it was overconfidence but Peter learned one way or another that her aunt was capable of taking take of herself. After all, the Fantastic Four, who are almost like a family to Peter, had promised to keep an eye on her if anything ever happened to Peter. His mind then trailed off to the world he was in now and the people he had fought along with. He had to visits teams RWBY and JNPR. The image of Felicia and that of general Ironwood appeared on her mind as well. The day had been relaxing but he would have to put on the mask soon and pay them a visit. He couldn't prove it, but he felt Felicia and her team were involved in something big and he was going to discover what that was.

Not long after, the flight came to an end and both the hero and the faunus were in there way to Beacon. They weren't really in a hurry so they arrived an hour or so before sunset. The halls and walkways of the Academy were full of students which made Velvet and Peter blend with the crowd. As they were walking, the bunny girl was again, leading the way as she intended to introduce her teammates to Peter whereas Peter just thought he was going to leave Velvet at her doorstep.

"Hey Velvet, can I ask you something?" Peter said

"Yes?"

"Well hmmmm I…. didn't know you had a sister". Velvet just stared at him for a moment. Then it hit her.

"Oh, You mean Doreen?"

Peter nodded

"No no, we're not… it's more like…. We aren't really blood-related… but we grew up together. I was kind of scared of people when I was little and she was always so full of confidence all the time" She said as she remembered those days. "I guess we got attached without noticing" Velvet giggled "She became like an overprotective sister to me".

Peter smiled "She really seems to worry about you".

"Yes…. She does. Sometimes too much though." A memory of them flew to the faunus' head. Velvet remembered the time when Doreen almost beat up someone who was messing with Velvet as a kid. It was a nice memory. "When I enrolled here, we started to spend less and less time together. She started working in Nuts and I was busy here. Still, we visit each other whenever we can".

Peter smiled once again.

Eventually, they arrived at Velvet's room. She knocked but there was no response. -That's strange- The Faunus thought. She knocked again. A third knocked was coming but then someone opened the door.

"What do you want?!" was the response they got from a moody-looking teen looking straight at Peter. He had dark brown skin and wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black pants. The young man also had several scars across his arms and one somewhat big across his mouth. The moody boy was about the same height as the hero. The teen was wearing some kind of black elbow-length glove with a little orange wristband. What called the arachnid's attention the most was the fact that the teen's eyes were completely white. Was he blinded? Peter didn't know. What he did know was that the teen was emanating an aura of annoyance and even a bit of hostility. Peter just stood there, waiting for any sudden movements. Could this really be Velvet's room? Was this boy really her friend? The dark-skinned boy changed his gaze from Peter to Velvet and his expression softened instantaneously. The boy's shoulders relaxed and even got a step back one he got a good look at Velvet.

"Hi Fox" said the faunus apparently unmoved by the boy's presence.

"Hi Velvet… Coco told us that….. you were coming" Fox turned his eyes to Peter and then came back to Velvet. "How was your afternoon?".

"Pretty good. We had a good time, right?" Velvet's eyes traveled to Pete.

"Yeah… indeed. It was… quite productive" was Peter's response.

The boy now identified as Fox narrowed his eyes. He looked like he was going to say something but the Coco burst out of the room.

"Peter!" the girl shouted. Like in their previous encounters, Coco's aviator glasses were fixed to her face. "How are you handsome?".

"I'm good. Just taking Velvet back to her room".

"Oh? Were you together?".

"Well…. Yeah. Since this morning".

"Well thank you. We were wondering when she would come back". Coco turned her head and looked at the faunus and smirked. "You told us that you were going to Vale but I don't recall you mentioning Peter at all".

Velvet turned white and started to sweat "O-Oh re-really? I-I didn't?" The young woman averted her eyes from her leader. Looking for a way to change the topic, she remembered the reason why she had come in the first place.

"Pe-Peter!" she turned to him rather abruptly "I-I wanted to introduce you to the rest of my team! This is Fox Alistar" She said pointing at the boy with her hand. The aforementioned didn't say anything. Velvet looked at his confused. Sure, Fox wasn't the most sociable of individuals but it was strange for him to be impolite.

"Come on Fox, don't be shy" Whispered the faunus.

The boy looked at Velvet's brown eyes and he could feel his animosity leave. The boy turned to Peter and decided to greet him.

"…..Hi" Thought the attempt from the boy was a bit dry, Velvet still smiled. The faunus continued and turned to Peter again.

"Also Peter this is….. oh" Her other partner was nowhere to be seen. She started to look around for him. "Oh, there you are".

Peter felt a presence approaching from behind. A shadow then was cast on him. Whoever was behind him surely was big. The hero turned and saw a tall, athletic-looking guy. The young man had very short hair and was wearing some kind of green tunic alongside brown pants. He was far more muscular than Peter and had lighter skin when compared to Fox. For some reason, his eyes seemed close. Behind his back was what looked like a long handle.

- _Some kind of sword probably_ \- Peter thought. He just stood there in silence. Velvet walked to him.

"Hey Yatsuhashi" spoke Velvet again.

"Good evening Velvet" the big guy said with a voice that was both relaxed and friendly.

"Good evening" greeted back the Faunus to then turn to the arachnid "Peter, This is my other teammate, Yatsuhashi Daichi".

"Oh uh… nice to meet you".

The teen simply bowed slightly to him. He turned his leader next. "Coco, Can I recommend a combat practice? We haven't done much today and I believe that we can work more to refine our techniques".

The fashionista pushed her glasses a little bit to think about the request. Fox suddenly chuckled.

"Come one big guy be honest, you are just pissed because I won last time".

The aforementioned just walked to his teammate, slowly moving his hand towards the handle in his back. Yatsuhashi walked passed Peter. The arachnid confirmed his assumptions; the muscular guy had a very large sword behind his back. The metal of the sword was almost orange.

"I believe what you meant to say was that you were lucky last time" The almost bald teen said once he was in front of Fox. His eyes opened more, showing the flames of friendly competition inside his brown eyes. Maybe some arrogance as well. Fox just smirked.

"Well" Coco spoke "Seeing how eager you girls are to show off, let's practice a bit". She then turned to Peter. "How about you handsome? Wanna go a few rounds with me? It'll be fun". She winked. "Though I cannot promise you'll leave without a scratch".

Catching this with her long ears, Velvet's face's lighted up. Spending more time with Peter was an idea she definitely was not against, thought she worried what her team could do to him.

"It's a tempting offering Coco" the arachnid started "But I'm afraid I'll have to say no". Velvet's ears dropped down a bit. "I have other things I have to take care of if you don't mind".

"Well, it's your loss" The fashionista just shrugged it off. "Team CFVY move on". Following the command, Fox and Yatsuhashi started to walk to their usual training spot. Not before saying their good-byes to Peter. Velvet walked to Peter seeing how everybody was leaving.

"Hey…. T-thanks for today. I really enjoyed it".

"I should be the one thanking you for helping me shop." Answered Peter.

"Do-Don't say that. It wasn't a big deal. I-I'll text you later… ok?" the faunus started to play with her hair.

"Sure. Thought I may be asleep. I feel really tired"

"I'll keep that in mind" With those final words, Velvet returned to her group, waving back at Peter as she left. The young man waved back as well and walked away once the group was out of view.

######################################################################

In the following hour and a half Peter went to the dorms of RWBY and JNPR. He knocked on both their door and he was greeted by Nora and Ruby respectively. Apparently, both Blake and Ren had returned to their room early in the afternoon. Of course, they would still need to rest for another week to be at 100%. On one side, they didn't have to attempt classes, which was a plus. On the other, they would receive video recordings of their individual courses and homework so yeah, Ozpin wasn't being soft on them. The arachnid asked both teams what had happened in their last mission to which they responded the same way; they went to the emerald forest to fight a group of Grimms that were getting to close to the Academy, their numbers increased more than they had expected and Ren and Blake were injured for it. The hero imaged that either Ozpin or Glynda had told them to say that. He could feel the teens were a little down after describing the events.

- _Glynda-_ Peter had not heard from her since last night. Maybe he would ask Ozpin about her later.

The teens commented on the bags Peter was carrying and he explained his whole afternoon with Velvet. Yang seemed to be ready to tease the young man but Weiss kept her in check. Peter noticed at one point how Jaune and Pyrrha were absence and when asked about it, the response he got was that they had gone for a walk. The young man just nodded. Having checked that everyone was mostly ok the hero said his goodbyes and returned to his room.

Peter reached his room near 7 o'clock and found the place in relative order. He threw his bags on the bed and sat down. It had been a long day. He took out his new clothing and arranged them on one of his drawers. He admired his new attires for a second.

- _Damn, Squirrel Girl really has a good taste for this-_ He thought. After he was done, he took his scroll and started to make some notes to make sure he didn't forget anything. First, his previous adventure had depleted his webs completely, at least his acid and normal one. He still had static webbing but this was not very effective in combat. He needed to make more. He started to type some ideas to create electric webbing but he had no lab to work this so that would have to wait. He also wanted to make some changes to his costumes as the modifications on lenses were working now. Especially after seeing how the guns team RWBY and JNPR wielded, his mind started to come up with ideas for his web-shooters. Second, would be to check on the portal's status. It had been quite some time since he heard anything from it. He would go directly to Ozpin. Third, was the reward for a photo of him. Maybe he would cash in and buy a backpack or something that could help him travel and take several things with him. Having typed most of his ideas the arachnid closed his scroll; it was time for his alter-ego to take center stage. He picked his suit, which was still a bit dirty and with small tears here and there, and put it on. He would really need to dedicate some time to clean it. He put on his mask and was ready to leave. Before he could jump from a window on his room, someone knocked on his door.

 _-Curious….. I don't remember ordering pizza_ \- The masked hero walked to the door and took a look through the peephole on his door. He saw a female professor with blonde hair. He would recognize her everywhere.

"Glynda?" he asked opening the door a little not before removing his mask just to be sure.

"Hello Mr. Parker. May I come in?"

"Sure". He opened the door more and the professor came in. Glynda looked around the room and found it more organized than she had expected. Thought when she looked at Peter and saw the state of his suit, her eyes just showed expectation.

"Your suit is dirty".

"Yeah, I know. It's been a long day." Peter stretched a bit. "So, to what do I owe the honor?"

"There have been some… unexpected development that has recently come to light. Me and Ozpin think you should take a look at it". Peter would usually make a joke at one point but Glynda's tone was a bit drier than normal. So he would play it safe for now.

"Ok" Said Peter "Where are we going?"

"To our research facility"

##########################################################################

A full moon illuminated Beacon with a dull blue light; almost to the point where you wouldn't need the street lights to walk the empty hall of the Academy. Even though most of the students were supposed to be asleep the hero and the professor stuck to the shadows. After everything he witnessed at the White Fangs facility, it didn't surprise him how sneaky Glynda could be. She was training the next generation of hunters after all.

They managed to get out of the Academy and were now in the long, paved avenue that Peter saw when he first arrived. The brunette and the blonde were walking side by side. The only sound around was that of the leaves and brand from the trees nearby.

"How is the wound in your back Mr. Parker?" asked the professor out of the blue

"It's good actually. A night's rest was everything I needed"

"That's good to know" She paused for a moment "I never thanked you"

"What?"

"I never thanked you from saving Ms. Belladonna back at the emerald forest. As a teacher at Beacon our responsibility is to give and protect the students. Yet it was you who protected her at the end. It was stupid the way you did it, but it was brave nonetheless"

"It's what I do, don't mention it. Beside you took care of them too."

Glynda nodded. "…."

"…."

"….."

"….. Glynda?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know?"

"…. What?"

"That Blake was a faunus"

"….. Yes. We were all aware. Her teammates too"

Peter smiled "That's good to know".

Glynda smiled as well but sighed after. She began rubbing her eyes.

"Hard day at work?" asked Spider-man.

"It was very hard indeed. After our little mission yesterday I had to fill up an endless amount of paperwork. Not to mention planning my classes for next week".

"I remember those days… Taking care of an entire class is quite the responsibility".

"Sorry what?

"I said that Taking care of an entire class is quite the responsibility"

"You…. You used to be a teacher?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I used to teach physics and chemistry"

"Wait, you are intelligent?!"

"Ha Ha very funny blondie. Yes, I am intelligent and I'll let you know that I invented my web-shooters when I was 15" He emphasized this showing his wrist.

"Yeah sure, and what's your IQ -10?"

"Actually it's 250"

Glynda, who most of the time has been keeping a serious look was now holding back a big laugh; most to Peter's annoyance.

"You know what? I'm not gonna talk to you anymore until we get to that lab of yours" Peter just walked ahead.

Glynda finally laughed and waited a minute or two to call Peter. "He Mr. Genius, we are already here".

The aforementioned just walk back without turning his head "I knew it" He said once he was next to Glynda. He looked around for the entrance but only saw a big rock next to them and a couple of trees a couple of feet away. "Let me guess, the rock is the secret entrance?"

"No, it isn't". Glynda adjusted her glasses "Authorization code: Red Slippers"

"Voice recognition succeeded. Access granted" a robotic voice said seemingly from nowhere.

"Oh come one! And you are annoyed by MY references?"

Suddenly the ground below them started to descend on a tunnel. A minute or so after the hole they left on the ground was replaced by a flat surface identical to the one they were standing on.

"Fancy" said Spider-man looking at it but still not looking at Glynda.

Descending a bit more, the platform stopped. The outline of two doors appeared on a metal wall in front of them. The door materialized and opened wide. Glynda, who had been chuckling a little, extended one of her hands. "Ladies first".

The arachnid lifted on his left high up and started walking. Glynda followed behind. They entered into a white hallway, just to enter into a fairly big, 2-floors room. To his right side, Peter could see several workers; most of them using the standard white uniform. Some were typing on computers that went along the wall. He also noticed two ladders, leading to the floors above. Up there, he could see women and men working with some chemicals. Others were working on what Peter would describe as an advanced rifle of sorts. Finally, he saw a couple of them examining what appeared to be dust crystals.

In the main floor, where Peter was standing, was what looked like the main computer. Behind it, a full-colored hologram was being projected. On it, was Beacon Academy and its surrounding areas. To the sides of it were two figures. One of them had a cane and the other had his arms crossed behind his back. The hero hand a pretty good idea of who the first was and, though annoying, he also recognized the second one. He used his zooming lenses and as he expected, they were indeed Ozpin and the Atlas' headmaster.

"Great, general Tinwood is here" Peter said. Immediately, he felt an elbow hit his ribs, delivered by a not so-happy-looking Glynda. "Ow"

"Knock it off and come" Ordered her as she walked to the center of the room.

Their walk didn't go unnoticed. Some of the researchers would turn every so often and look at them. Most were just looking at Peter. Some seemed to recognize him while others were just speculating. The pair approached the center of the room and were greeted by Ozpin.

"Welcome back Glynda" He said first to the professor. "I'm glad to see our guess recovered from his injuries".

"Hey" saluted Peter. He turned to James Ironwoods "General".

"Mr. Parker" Atlas' headmaster said just low enough for the four of them to hear.

The hero narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the general knowing his identity.

Having experienced their little argument the previous night, Ozpin decided not to lose any more time and start their meeting.

"So, let's go right up to why we are here tonight". He turned to the hologram "Please, show us the training ground in sector 5-A" asked Ozpin and immediately one of the scientists at the central computer began pressing some keys. The hologram zoomed in and showed the interior of the room where Peter had originally arrived. "Ever since your arrival Spider-man, we've been examining this room. As you mentioned when we first met, the room showed low levels of radiation. Still, that didn't prove your story. Yet, we recently found this". A flowing mass, like waves, appeared on the hologram; around the area were portal opened. The mass was highlighted in red.

Glynda decided to continue the explanation "We cannot determine what this energy is. It doesn't seem to be harmful but every time we try to examine it, our instruments just go through it. I or rather, we were hoping you could take a look at it". Ozpin turned around and looked at Peter.

The arachnid was just staring at the hologram with a hand on his chin. He was there thinking for a moment. He snapped his fingers then. "I think I got it". Everyone turned to him surprised. Peter walked to the main computer. "May I take your seat?". He asked one of the researchers. It was a woman with long black hair and big security glasses. She looked at Ozpin for permission to what the headmaster approved with a nod. The woman stood up and let the hero sit. Peter began working, looking back and forth between the hologram and the keyboard. 75 second later, Glynda, Ozpin, James and everybody else on the lab saw how the something on the hologram started to change. A short cylinder started to appear in the upper section of the red mass of energy. A yellow ring sat on the bottom of it. The red waves changed as well. Instead of moving directionless, their flow slowly started to match that of the bottom of the cylinder.

"Just what I thought" Peter said finishing his work. He stood up and look at everybody. "It's not a mass of energy; it's the residual vibration left from the portal. That's why your tools can't take a sample. They are entering into a different space". Everyone in the room started to look at themselves in confusion. Peter noticed this and decided to elaborate.

"Dimensional theory? Universal vibration? No one?"

"…."

"Ok look, the physical universe as we know it is in constant vibration. This movement happens at a specific rate and velocity which created everything around us. But if you were somehow able to change the rate and velocity of vibrations, it is possible to travel to another dimension and believe me; it's not as theoretical as it sounds". The room fell silent. The general's facial expression had turned for calm to annoyance. He didn't fully grasp what was going on and he hated that. Beacon's headmaster just stared at the hologram. He had an indecipherable expression. With his little report finished, Peter just walked back to his place; next to a surprised-looking Glynda.

He arachnid tilted his head a little and whispered "250". Peter immediately felt an incoming elbow going for his ribs but before that could happen Ozpin's voice came.

"Spider-man... What do you intend to do with this new information?" Said the white-haired

"Well... It's difficult to tell" Peter thought for a minute. "First of all, I need to wash my suit. It's starting to smell a bit too much for my liking, not to mention the tears. Then I have to take some more pictures of this place, maybe even buy some souvenirs. Finally, figure out a way to stop the portal's energy from entering this dimension. I may be able to create some gizmo to do it. That way the portal might open sooner. But before I can do any of that, I have some other business to attempt to".

"Another business?" One of Ozpin's eyebrows lifted.

"Yes, the Black Cats"

The general Ironwood stepped forward. "The group known as the Black Cats is being held in a well-guarded location, you have nothing to worry about".

Peter narrowed his eyes. He turned to Ozpin "What's gonna happen to them?"

"Well" Ozpin signaled one of the scientists at the main computer. The hologram zoomed out and now showed the Academy and the mountain where the White Fang facility was. "After extensive research today, we were finally able to break through the barrier of collapse rocks. Though we haven't been able to get access to their entire compound, we did find evidence of the use of Atlas' weapons. So the Black Cats are being taken there to face judgment".

Peter got silent for a minute. Then started to talk again. "Did they revealed what they were doing down there?"

"No" said Ozpin. Rather unhappy.

Glynda who had not said much was just at the ring at the hologram. There was nothing about it that was bothering her. It was just the image of Beacon and part of the Emerald Forrest. Still, the blonde felt something was off.

- _What is it?... Oh screw it. I'm too tired to think. I'll just walk the road back to my room and... The road...?...!-_ Glynda's eyes widen. She rushed to one of the scientists on the main computer. "Quick! Show me the distance between Beacon and where we were found yesterday!"

Everybody turned to Glynda and then to the computer. The scientist nodded. A yellow line started to appear between the two locations. The scientist worked quickly and then looked up to Glynda.

"The distance between them is 3 miles, Ma'am".

Glynda didn't respond. She just turned to Peter "Spider-man, you said that you got to the emerald forest because you were tracking a device"

"Yeah…."

"What is the range of it?"

"…..Oh shit. It's just a mile radius…. and I was still on the campus by that time". Peter approached Glynda "If they dug an escape route…."

"They could have dug something into Beacon without our knowledge" Glynda just stared at him.

Peter turned to general Ironwoods "Where are the Black Cats now?!"

"They are in an airship provided by us" James said. He then went straight for his earpiece. "Captain status report" There was only silence on the other end of the line "I repeat, status report" Again, nothing. "Damn it!". He walked to one of the scientists on the computer. "I need you to access one of our cameras in the ship. Password: Atlas Knight". The young man typed as fast as he could. The hologram in the middle of the room turned to black suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry sir but none of the cameras are working".

Before the general could destroy his earpiece in frustration the entire ground shook. Little objects felt down from their tables, the lights flickered and the hologram disappeared. Peter lost his footing but Glynda caught him in time. However, Ozpin felt to the ground. A minute past, then two and the movement finally stopped. Everyone was able to stand up after a few moments.

"Everyone alright?!" Asked Ozpin as he grabbed his cane to lean on and stand. Many of the workers responded at the same time. Apparently, everyone was ok. The silver-haired approached the young man on the computer who had fallen down. "Son, are you ok?"

The boy groaned a bit "I… I think so sir" He coughed a bit.

Ozpin offered a hand to his subordinate and helped his stand up. "That's good to hear. Is the computer still operational?"

"Most likely".

"Good. Then you think you can show us what happened?"

"I'll try".

The scientist picked his keyboard back up and started working. Ozpin took advantage of the opportunity to check on the others. Most of the people were now standing up again. Peter and Glynda were leaning on each other and James was just dusting off his suit.

"Sir I think we got it" called the young man. The hologram appeared again and went from a 3D perspective to a 2D one, showing Beacon Academy from above. Half a mile or so from the main tower, almost in the middle of the paved road, a purple dot was marked. "Let's see if I can get to a camera there". The hologram changed to a camera's point of view. On it, a great hole appeared. At least 15 meters in diameter. Red eyes, like bright blood started to pop up out of it. A whole army of Grimms slowly marched out. They all roared at the same time and began running in stampede towards the Academy.


End file.
